The Hero
by The Arcan Blades
Summary: AU A vengeful Dueler tries to kill the Emperor during the Coliseum's Duels as the darkness in the Pyramide continues to rise, with little hope to stop it. Thus begins the epic of the Dueler Seto, and the halflight, halfdark prince of Liyir, Ryou.
1. Eyes

**Disclaimer**: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**Please remember**: This is an **AU. **If you see anything you don't like, feel free to hit the back button on the browser. Come on, people, let's be mature. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be doused by fire extinguishers. And as always, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**The Hero**

_A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic_

**Song: **Michael Bolton – _I Can Go The Distance _(Hercules OST)

* * *

The sun seared the horizon in a golden line. Trumpets echoed faintly in the distance, carrying over the great stone walls and into the hills that rose beyond. Tawny rays struck the green and illuminated the leaves of a single oak tree on one hill called Farbough, setting it aflame with light—and into the eyes of one sleeping youth.

There was a slight squint from the sleeper, and Copenhagen blue eyes slowly opened. Behind veiling lashes, they gazed into the morning, and he roused himself into the waking world. A little stiff from his position sleeping against the tree, he stretched out his long limbs and slowly got up. As he bend down to tighten the straps of his sandals, he felt the ground vibrating at the thudding of hooves.

He looked up to see three chargers coming down the dirt road, their riders wearing bright togas and adorned with gold and silver amulets, headdresses and cuffs. They held tall poles upon which fluttered brilliant streaming banners emblazoned with ancient family insignias—great and powerful signature monsters of their noble families.

He watched them as they came up the road, heading North, for the city of Dulle, which lay just beyond the hills. He stared at them, with a strange sort of hunger in his eyes—not physical, but of a hunger for the place, which they possessed, riding jauntily to the City known for the most powerful Duelers the world over. For sure—they were headed for the Coliseum to participate in the tournament held by the Emperor.

Maybe it was something in those blue eyes—something deadly, that caught the riders mid-stride.

The white horse among the chargers, adorned in black armor with scarlet eyes on the horse's head, pulled to a stop as the rider saw him, sending the stallion rearing ferociously. The rider was a youth, armored in black and scarlet, honey blond hair fluttering in the wind like his banner—a great black dragon.

"You!" the rider said, not very much older than he was and sounding insulted as the horse tottered. "Why do you stare at us with such fire in your eyes?"

This elicited no response from the teen under the oak, and instead, those fearsome blue eyes only gleamed with more fire, and narrowed at the rider's words.

The golden-haired rider rode a few more steps towards him, gripping his banner. "Is that a challenge, commoner?"

The brown charger reared as his rider frowned. This rider was swathed in bronze, and his banner was that of a powerful man. He frowned at the black rider. "Jonouchi! What are you doing?"

"Don't you see?" the black rider answered, barely glancing back at him. "He so impudently challenges us! And as Duelers, we cannot let it pass! Even if he _is_ some peasant in rags!"

Now, the final charger, which was black, and had a rider bedecked in red armor, stamped its hooves in place as its rider tutted impatiently. "We don't have time for this, Jou!"

"If we have time enough to wait for your grooming, Otogi, we have time for this," the black rider, Jonouchi, replied tartly. His horse shifted onto its side as he asked the youth, "What's your name?"

There was a pause. But the blue-eyed youth made no answer. He continued to glare darkly at the black rider, as though feeling him unfit to know his name. Jonouchi narrowed his eyes and his black headdress—a black dragon's head with red eyes—flashed in the morning sun. But the tall youth did not even flinch.

"Jonouchi!" the bronze rider was getting impatient. His horse stamped the ground.

"Not yet, Honda!" Jonouchi replied, frowning still at the youth. He thrust the banner suddenly at the teen, as though intending to spear him. The spear hissed through the air, but stopped within inches of the youth's face. Though the wind blew back the brown bangs, there was no reaction whatsoever from the youth. Instead, his look got deadlier than ever.

Jonouchi frowned and his horse back at step. "No mere peasant, then… If you come here to Dulle with such eyes, then I am sure that you intend on being in the Emperor's tournament. Shall I see you there instead, then?"

And he received a nod of assent. "Count on it," he muttered.

Honda, the bronze rider, said, "So he _can_ talk…"

And at this the red rider Otogi said, "That's enough from the both of you. We have to make haste. The trumpets have already sounded, you know. I won't have any so-called fashionably late entrances from either of you, or I shall leave you." And with that, he reared his horse, green eyes gleaming. "Hey!" he pointed his banner at the youth beneath the tree. "I want to see you in the tournament, all right?"

And he galloped off. Honda turned his horse. "Jonouchi! Come on."

"Right." Jonouchi nodded and gave the teen a last glance. He and the bronze rider then left, their horses galloping full speed to the city gates.

The youth watched them with those intense eyes and clenched fist. On his fist shone a mythril ring with a strange crest—a white dragon. _Nobles… Feeding prestige off their ancient names… Though without an ounce of real power to call their own… They're proud enough to display themselves in such a fashion, but are easily drawn to petty squabbles… I guess it's no different whether in the city or the province._

He looked over the hill. _The Emperor's tournament. It's come at last. I've made it to Dulle. I guess that old man was right… I could do whatever I made my mind up to do._

He picked up his pack on the ground, and began to make his way to the city gates.

* * *

Dulle was like any other city in the empire in many ways, but had a number of oddities that made it stand out beyond the rest and gave it the shining distinction as the capital. It was actually a smaller metropolis than that of Genghar—the main city of the Southern province—and yet more densely populated than Mishin in the far East. Besides the fact that Dulle was where the great Pyramide of the Emperor lay—well into the Northernmost area of the city—it was also home to the most powerful fighters in the empire, for one very good reason.

Though many arenas are littered all over the empire, none of them compared to the colossal structure here in Dulle created solely for the emperor. Five acres of land were set aside for it, and all gleaming in white marble, decked in gold streamers and set with gold-topped pillars, it was beyond any doubt the biggest and most extravagant Duel Arena in the entire empire. It was called the Coliseum, and many a Dueler strove to cross its gates and gain an opportunity to combat before the majestic court of the Emperor.

Because of the Coliseum, many fighters came to make their homes around it and many merchants of armor, weapon and amulet settled around it, thus building Dulle itself, the fighter metropolis. Every day, there would be battles, but on some such occasions the Emperor himself would come, and the fights would become more drastic and deadly.

This was what Dulle became known for and for years, the people continued to go there in anticipation for the powerful battles of the Duelers.

Even from where he stood, just within the massive steel gates of the city, over the din of the merchants and the fighters and of trotting horses, he could see the Coliseum, and hear the desperate sounds of blasting and clashing metal. Behind the Coliseum was the peak of the Emperor's golden Pyramide.

For an instant, he was at a loss of what to do. He looked up and saw the streets filled with people, arguing with merchants or testing out armors and weapons, and looking for amulets—the rarer, the better. But many armor-clad horsemen were already making their way to the Coliseum, which seemed to be hogging up more space than usual—and that was saying something.

Puzzled, he took a few steps towards it and immediately felt something small bump into him. Looking down, he saw a little boy with long messy black hair wearing beggar's rags looking up at him with big brown eyes. "Sorry, mister!" he said, wide eyed at his great height.

He said nothing, but he saw the circlet on his head and said, "…a page?"

"Oh!" the little boy smiled proudly and patted his forehead encircled by the symbolic steel band. "Yes, I'm a page."

Mystified, he got on one knee to look at him better. "Aren't you a little young to be a page to a Dueler?"

"Hey!" The little one looked miffed. "I happen to be a very good page, you know! I know a lot of people in town! I can get the best of everything!"

"So where is your Dueler?" he asked. "Pages don't usually scamper on their own."

And now the little boy looked downcast. "…I…don't have one yet. No one would take me because they think I'm just a little kid."

"You _are_ a little kid."

"I am _now_ but I will be a Dueler too someday!" his eyes were bright and determined. "You'll see! I'll best them all! I'll become a page first so I could watch how they do it. I want to be on the Coliseum ground and see the battles first-hand. Then I'll get my own amulets and become a Dueler when I'm good enough!"

"Pretty difficult without a Dueler to page to begin with."

The small boy pouted. "You don't have to point it out again." Then he looked up and blinked, pointing to something gleaming inside the tall youth's tunic. "An amulet! Are you a Dueler too?"

The teen tucked the amulet out of sight. "…you could say that."

"Oh!" the small boy looked positively delighted. "Can I be your page? Please? Please?"

The taller's brow furrowed as he got up. "I don't know… I don't have anything of value to give you in return. And besides…you're still too young."

"I don't want money," the boy argued. "I just want to be a page! I'll work really hard, I promise! I know I can help you."

"Why?"

He smiled. "Because you look like a good person."

_Many people would beg to differ, myself included, _the teen said, raising an eyebrow at this. He just kept staring at him, and the boy begged, "Please let me! Give me a chance! If given the chance, I know I can do well!"

The words struck a nerve. He gazed down at so tiny a boy, claiming to want to be a Dueler's assistant—a ferociously difficult task sometimes—and so determined. He sighed slowly, wondering if he was going to regret this someday. "What's your name?"

The boy brightened and smiled. "I'm Mokuba. What's your name?"

A pause. "…Seto."

* * *

Read and Review, folks! 


	2. The Making of A Dueler

**Disclaimer**: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**Please remember**: This is an **AU. **If you see anything you don't like, feel free to hit the back button on the browser. Come on, people, let's be mature. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be doused by fire extinguishers. And as always, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**The Hero**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

A pause. "…Seto."

Mokuba smiled. "You have a nice name, Seto. Can I call you niisama?"

"…I guess…"

And the young new page looked delighted, bounding up to him ecstatically, clasping his hands. "Thank you, niisama! I'll do my very best to help you out! I promise!"

Not used to such energy around him, he merely said, "I'm pretty sure you will…"

Mokuba was already attacking his pack. "So where's your armor? Your shield? Your gauntlets? Your headdress? Your amulets? Your banner?"

There was no response, which was quickly followed by a long awkward pause as Seto pulled the pack up from the little one's reach and did not turn to look at him. Mokuba blinked for a minute and said very very cautiously, "…don't you have any?"

"…no," Seto answered after a moment.

Mokuba stared at him. Even the barest of fighters had at least _something_… But instead, he merely said, "You are an odd Dueler, niisama."

Seto snorted slightly. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Hmm… Well then, it's settled." The revelation did not deter the small one's momentum any. "We'll just have to get you some things so that you'll be ready for the tournament, then! I know exactly where to go." And he grabbed Seto's tunic and began dragging him down the road, although one can consider that he really wouldn't have managed to have taken Seto anywhere if he didn't want to move himself.

_At least I've got someone to help me get places in this city… _Seto thought, considering the little page. _Though I wonder if it's a good idea to have him lead me around. _

Mokuba said, "You'll need at least some armor and gauntlets. Believe me, the other Duelers get nasty and they blast pretty bad."

Seto looked at him. "You've seen them? In the Coliseum?"

"Oh, everyday," Mokuba nodded vigorously. "I go to the stands everyday to watch. They're wonderful to watch, those Duels, and really violent. Some Duelers are in such good control of their Summons that the Summons move without needing instruction! And sometimes two or three are out in the ring. And sometimes, the Duelers have their Summons blast the other Dueler too." Mokuba shuddered. "It's mean, but that's what happens when there are barely any rules."

Seto considered this, and said, "Has anyone died?"

"Hm…some." Mokuba said this without batting an eye. "But lots are heavily injured, even with armor. I've seen them get carried out, screaming. It's awful. But it's usually when the Emperor's around and people are trying to impress him that people die more often."

_Hmm…the Emperor, eh? _Seto frowned. _So it's true… In Dulle he comes to see the battles… The Emperor who wields more power in Summoning than any other Dueler in the empire. He opened the gates of Dueling to everyone so that he could appreciate the bloodbath. I'll get to see him at long last—and perhaps even—_

"Niisama, are you listening?" Mokuba's voice broke into his mutinous thoughts.

Seto looked at him. "What?"

"I asked if you have a crest." Mokuba blinked. "You know—a symbolic crest. Every Dueler is to have one. Sometimes they even fit their armors to look similar to it."

Seto hesitated for a moment and showed him his ring. "…this is all I have."

Mokuba blinked his big brown eyes, studying it. "It's a dragon… A white one. With blue eyes." He looked puzzled. "…I've never seen a white dragon before, and I've seen a lot of crests, but none like this." He studied it in the light. "Eh…kind of an odd ring, isn't it, niisama? In a different angle, it looks like it's got three heads. In another, it looks like there's three of it apart."

"I suppose…" he mumbled, not wanting to speak of the subject.

"Though it rather fits you." Mokuba laughed. "Well then, we shall have to give you a banner of that. Not a very fancy one, but it'll do. I have a friend who makes all sorts of banners."

_He **does** know what he's doing,_ Seto stared at him.

There was the sound of clattering hooves and the voice of a crier. "Make way, make way! Make way for the Oracle of the Eastern Lands!"

The two looked up. There was a party coming down the street. Three riders were in front, carrying red and gold banners, and three behind. In the middle was a great elephant, its tusks topped with gold, on its back a litter with drawn curtains and it was all jingling with gold trimmings. The people in the street were parting to make way for it.

"Ooh…" Mokuba whispered. "The Oracle must be coming to see the Emperor… When that happens, you can be sure the Emperor would attend in the Coliseum and there would be a particularly great fight!"

Seto looked up at the elephant with a frown. He'd heard about the Emperor's Oracle. The Oracle was a strange figure, respected and spoken of with reverence, and the Emperor was known to take the divinations rather seriously. And as the clairvoyant's presence assured the Emperor's attendance, he knew that this was a good sign for him.

A pair of elegantly outlined eyes peered from the curtains, glancing down at the populace who were talking in hushed whispers and they landed upon the tall blue-eyed youth and his little page. The eyes widened just the slightest and disappeared back behind the curtains.

Mokuba was enthralled. "Did you see? The Oracle looked at us."

Seto said nothing and frowned. He'd know that reaction anywhere. And if anything—it meant danger.

* * *

The downy pillows she sat upon brought her no comfort now. She did not dare peek beyond the curtains again, and her chest felt tightened.

_That young man…_ she thought. _I'm sure…that it's him. The white dragon in my premonition. He is far too dangerous to be allowed to remain unchecked. I sense great power, great fire and great anger. The Emperor might be in peril._

Three days ago she had the vision of the Coliseum. Within it was a great crowd, all cheering. In the royal box was the emperor himself, and the court. This was nothing unusual, until her gaze turned to the ring. It was a great white haze, overtaking the whole ring. She could not make out for an instant what it was.

Then she heard a terrific roar and a great flash of light—and beating wings. Out of the haze was the silhouette of an armored youth, standing tall amongst the others, and the light from his Summon had permeated over the entire Coliseum, sending everything fading into nothing.

"Lady Isis, we're almost at the palace," said the man who led the elephant along.

She looked up and nodded. "I know. Send a runner ahead with a message. I would need to see the Emperor immediately. It is a matter of utmost importance. Let him speak to no one of it."

"Yes, at once, Lady Isis."

She rested back on the pillows, trying to calm herself but found it difficult. There was something truly foreboding about that youth… If he was indeed who she thought he was, his appearance was all but deceiving.

_Diamonds are dull before they are polished. After that, they will be wickedly sharp, and unbreakable. And that dragon…will be the sharpest, most unbreakable of all_…

But there had also been something odd in that dream. In that dream, she saw the tall youth reach out to take someone's hand. A pair of feathered wings beat the air—an angel. Someone else who did not vanish into the light was standing by his side.

_Who?_

* * *

Seto stared at his reflection. He did not entirely recognize himself. He was now wearing a breastplate, gauntlets and arm protectors—all plain but all shining steel. The headdress on him was also simple—a set of plain wings, like many other Duelers'. He had shin guards on as well to match. His scruffy tunic was still beneath it, but it was still nothing like he'd worn before.

"What do you think?" Mokuba asked cheerfully, popping out behind him.

Seto glanced at him and back at his reflection. "Its…all right." He had nothing previous to compare it to, so it was nothing but an improvement.

"Now you look like a Dueler," laughed the old man from whom Mokuba had asked to make Seto a simple armor. He was a short squat old man of good and kindly disposition and spiky gray hair. Mokuba had explained the situation and the old man had laughed heartily but not unkindly (had he done so, Seto would've unquestionably stalked off) and agreed.

"Its not too fancy, but it'll keep you from getting knocked about when the blasts start," the old man said.

Mokuba came over, dragging an old steel spear. "Here." He smiled. "We'll put your banner on this."

Seto took it without a word and nodded. The old man laughed again. "I must say, you're not at all like the other Duelers I had to forge for. They're all very hoity-toity and have to have such perfect armors that fit exactly what they had in mind… You haven't even said anything about it. Are you sure you're all right with that, sonny?"

Seto twitched slightly at the name, but he said quietly, "It's fine."

"Thank you, Grandpa Suguroku," Mokuba grinned. "Didn't know who else to ask."

"Glad to have done it," he laughed. He looked at Seto. "I have a good eye for good Duelers, you know. And I have a feeling about you, sonny." He waggled his finger at him. "You've got something no one else has. I don't know exactly what it is, but I know you have it. You have good eyes for it too."

He walked around him. "Yep, I have a feeling about you…" but he glanced up at Seto. "…didn't say it was a good one, though…"

Seto said nothing. He had almost expected him to say something like that. But all he said was, "I came to Dulle to do something. And that's all I've got myself set on. I'm not going to leave until I get it done."

Mokuba, by now, knew better than to ask. He sat down on a crate. "Looks like you'll be participating on the tournament tomorrow, niisama."

"You in the lists yet?" Suguroku asked as Seto began taking off the armor.

"Not yet," Mokuba supplied. "We didn't have time. He'll have to be listed up tomorrow."

"On the day itself?" the old forger sounded incredulous. "Sonny, are you sure there'll be room for it? The lists are full at that time. And the nobles have all been hogging it up since the Emperor's coming tomorrow."

"Oh, I have my ways," Mokuba grinned. "He'll get in for sure!"

"You'll make a very good page," Suguroku laughed, patting Mokuba's head. "Albeit an unconventional one. Well then, I'm going to go out back to see about that shield of yours, sonny. I heard there's going to be some serious fighting out there—you'll need one. I'll try and put your crest in too."

Seto look at him and nodded silently. The old man laughed softly. "Not much of a talker, eh? All right. We'll see what you can do soon enough anyway. You two make yourselves comfortable back here." And he left the Dueler and the page.

Mokuba did a once over of the stable and chose a patch of straw to sit on. "So, niisama—where did you come from?"

Seto paused momentarily before sitting down and saying, "I'm from Gilheim. From the South."

"Near Gengar?" Mokuba's eyes widened. "That's so far away! It's in the other end of the empire! How did you get here if you have no horse?"

"I had to make do without, of course."

Mokuba stared. "Boy, niisama, you must be sturdier than anyone I know. That's an awful long distance to travel all the way to Dulle. I wouldn't think anyone could've managed all that on foot. Did you want to get here so badly?"

"Yes," the answer was quick and without hesitation. He looked out the window. "I had my mind set on Dulle for years and years now."

Mokuba now chanced to probe. "…why?"

Seto was silent for a long moment before saying, "…I have a score to settle. A very big score. And it's only in Dulle where it can be done."

"I see… Have you been Dueling long, niisama?"

"As much as I could…in every place that had an arena that I passed," Seto leaned back.

"Did you win any?" Mokuba grinned.

_All of them_. "Some," he answered. He decided to turn the topic away from him. "Tomorrow—the Emperor will be there. Who else would be?" _I have to know who I'll have to battle through._

Mokuba considered. "The Emperor and his court will be at the Royal box, but they'll very seldom Duel themselves—they just watch. Lots of nobles would be there. There'd be Weevil of the Ermwood and Rex from Julhein. Oh, and Prince Otogi from Daisarm. He's a very challenging competitor. If he's there, then Lord Honda would be, from Sistelm. And without a doubt, Prince Jonouchi from Wingild would be there. He's battle hungry."

Seto snorted.

"But if the emperor is there…" and now Mokuba said in hushed tones, "Maybe Malik the Sorcerer would be there… He's ferocious. And he stops at nothing. Rishid too, from the East. All sorts of odd people show up. We're starting to think that the Emperor's appearance is becoming a bad omen."

_He **is** a bad omen, _Seto thought as he glared at his hands. _I will never bow to him. Never. _

Mokuba was looking at him. "Niisama…why is it that you have that particular amulet around your neck?" he asked, pointing to the gold tablet on Seto's person. "The other two you have is in your bag. Why do you have that one around your neck?"

Seto unconsciously clasped it. "…because. This one is meant for me and me alone. With it…nothing can stop me."

Mokuba gazed at him with unhindered admiration, and nodded. "Right. You can do it. I know you can."

_Yeah…_ Seto looked up at the moon. _I can and I will. I'll stop at nothing._

He looked up and saw that Mokuba was asleep. He smiled very faintly. He almost envied the ease by which he could rest, because sometimes he would like awake for hours, unable to sleep. There would always be images in the dark ready to haunt him at the slightest hint of his guard being down. That was why he never did.

He rested back on the wall and sighed. Everything he'd worked for was now within reach at last. Tomorrow, there would be the great tournament. Maybe the road can finally end.

Sleep didn't come to him yet. Mindless thoughts of tomorrow's tournament stayed in his mind. He sighed inwardly. He needed to be in good condition for the Duels tomorrow. The amulet in his chest pulsed warmth. It was trying to help him. He smiled very faintly again at it. Try as he might, he still couldn't understand exactly everything about that tablet, but with each Duel his power grew. Something big will happen tomorrow for sure.

As he closed his eyes, a familiar feeling came over him. It was a comforting touch of a gentle hand on his. His tension faded away at the touch. He never knew who it was. But sometimes it would come, easing him. It let him rest, as though telling him that everything will be all right when he woke up tomorrow.

_Seto…_

And before he knew it…he was asleep.

* * *

Read and Review, folks! 


	3. Into the Game

**Disclaimer**: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**Please remember**: This is an **AU. **If you see anything you don't like, feel free to hit the back button on the browser. Come on, people, let's be mature. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be doused by fire extinguishers. And as always, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**The Hero**

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

The next day dawned anew, bright and blinding. Before the sun had even managed to rise a quarter of the way up the sky, the streets were filled with the sounds of so many criers, stamping hooves and armors clinking. Merchants were hollering out their wares, and there was a boisterous laughter and banter of so many fighters making their way to the center of the city—the Coliseum. Flags and banners streamed from above in all directions, so many splashes of color and trumpets sounded all around Dulle.

The day of the tournament had finally arrived. Throngs of people packed into the streets, all jostling to space as they hurried to get seats in the Coliseum, while the lesser fighters struggled to the entrance gate for Duelers. The Noble fighters, with all their entourages and pomp, hogged up a lot of the street as they too made their way to the entrance gate.

Mokuba was dragging Seto so fast that the latter was going to trip over him if the former wasn't careful. "Excuse me! Coming through! Let us pass, please!" Mokuba slipped in and out of the crowd with more ease than the tall boy did. It didn't take long before Seto realized that he had lost him.

He stopped, scanning the crowd for the little boy, but he was nowhere in sight. And he was so small that there was no way he could be properly seen in the tangled mass of bodies that were crowding the street. Seto gripped his spear and glanced around. Without Mokuba, he wouldn't know where exactly to go. The little boy had said this morning, "We've got to get in somehow. It's the Tournament day and they're not so nice to latecomers and they raise the entrance fee like crazy. So I've got an idea. I can sneak you in through a friend of mine at the gate. It won't cost us a cent! Just stick with me and you'll be okay!"

He was a very courageous little boy, he had to give him that. But now what was _he_ supposed to do? He scanned the crowd again, deciding that if he couldn't find him, he'll just go to the entrance gate himself to look for him there.

As he glanced around, though, he caught a flash of deep purple eyes of nearly manic intensity. He stopped. They came from somewhere in the shadows. Glancing to it, it wasn't there anymore—but he was sure it had been a young man wit tanned skin and a fringe of golden bangs over his eyes. He looked around again, and caught the same eyes—but now the face was smirking at him. It was a smirk of a wild animal.

Seto frowned. Someone was circling him. He took a step forward, and saw someone directly in front of him. It was a tall woman with long white robes and a golden necklace around her neck. She was frowning deeply at him. He knew who she was.

_The Oracle…_ he frowned.

"The white dragon…" she murmured, frowning at him.

"What do you want from me?" Seto asked, on guard.

Her frown deepened. "You are a danger to the Emperor. You would do well to be cautious—I've spoken to him of you. He will be looking out for you."

A smirk curled at Seto's mouth. "Hm… If you can see the future, Oracle—then you already know that I won't be succumbing to His Majesty's threats. I'm here to see the Emperor and finish this once and for all. You can go and tell him that if you want. I don't care. It'll get there no matter what."

He knew, for all the Oracle's 'neutrality', she would never do such a thing as tell the Emperor that. That would mean that she actually knew who he was. The Emperor would be then able to pick him out from the rest before the due time. That is not acceptable as it could change the future dramatically, and she was not allowed to cause such a thing. She set her mouth to a line instead. She had given him the choice, and he had made the one she had expected him to all along. "So be it."

"Seto!"

He looked up and saw Mokuba running to him. "Where did you go? I got worried!"

Seto stared at him and looked back up at the Oracle. But she was no longer there. He frowned. _The Oracle stepped down to warn me…? It must be something serious. Her loyalty usually lies to the Emperor though she's supposedly neutral. _

"Niisama, are you all right?" Mokuba asked at his silence. "You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

Seto twitched at that. "No, of course not. You shouldn't have run off."

"Sorry, I thought you were right behind me…" Mokuba looked a tad sheepish. "Come with me! I found my friend. And you won't believe all the Duelers that came in today! I've never seen so many at one time!"

The two of them wove through the crowd with difficulty, avoiding the armor bearers and horses, but finally they had made it to the entrance gates of for the Duelers. Unlike the main gate for the audience, which was large and wooden on the South side, the Duelers' gate was burnished gold rails, flanked by guards. There were three Duelers' gates, set in the North, East and West sides of the Coliseum. Seto and Mokuba arrived at the West gate, and Mokuba approached a tall centurion nearby.

"Isono!" he cried, waving to him. "Over here!"

The centurion spotted him and laughed. "You found him?"

"Yeah, I did," Mokuba grinned, going up to him with Seto in tow. "I lost him in the crowd."

"Don't blame ya—it's an awful crowd we've got this time around, because the Emperor's gonna be here and all," Isono looked weary. "You know how it is. And all these new Duelers all complaining about their armors and the slowness of it all—they've got to be pampered most of them. I reckon someone ought to whup them a few times out there in the ring to learn them."

"My niisama will!" Mokuba said confidently. "I'm sure he will!"

Isono now turned his gaze to Seto, who stared impassively back. "Heh…you're one of them young ones," he said. "Good to start young, says I, but dying early is another thing…"

_What a strange centurion,_ Seto raised an eyebrow at him.

"A silent type, eh?" Isono patted him hard on the back with a metal-covered hand, and Seto glared malevolently at him but the man didn't seem to mind. "No matter—you'll be a talker soon, like the rest of them, once you get into a battle in the Coliseum. Nothing in the Empire like it!" He then stared. "Boy, you're as thin as whistle. Is that all the armor you've got?"

"We've got him the breastplate and the gauntlets and stuff…" Mokuba supplied. "And a shield."

"At least I'll give you the shoulder guards," Isono said with a grin. "Some Duelers left spares behind. You'll need them. One of them, that Otogi prince or something or the other—likes sending his opponents sprawling."

Mokuba grinned at Seto as Isono led them through the gates, completely abandoning his post. Seto stared. _Is that really all right? _He looked at Mokuba in askance, and Mokuba just laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah…he does that."

"How did you get him to let us in?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "What did you tell him?"

"Oh, I tipped him off on how to bet," Mokuba grinned. "Everyone bets. I just told him that the lucky sign of the day was the Dragon and you had a crest of one. Mind you, there are a lot of them with crests like that, but Isono took the tip anyway. Besides, I told him that you're a prince from one of the provinces so you've got a good shot."

"_What?"_

"Hey, it got us in, right?" Mokuba grinned.

Seto raised his eyes to vaulted ceiling. _The madness doesn't end. What did I get myself into?_

Isono came clomping back on his metal boots with some shoulder armor of steel, just a few shades off Seto's armor and headdress. As Mokuba helped him put them on, Isono said, "There now! You look ready. Hang on—you don't have a banner on your spear. Can't go out into the presentation without one."

And as though on cue, a girl with blonde hair came running up to Mokuba. "Mokuba! I've got the banner you asked for!"

"Hey, Rebecca!" Mokuba grinned. "Just in time!"

"I thought I wasn't going to make it!" she said. "But, brilliant as I am, I did. It wasn't an easy banner to make, either…" And she unfurled it for them.

For the whole time that Seto had been there, he had been feeling increasingly irritated at how people seemed to be clumping around him and dolling him up as a Dueler when before he didn't need any extravagance, but at the first sight of the banner, he decided that this was something good indeed.

Rebecca had indeed done a brilliant job—it was blue and white, fluttering in the wind. The crest matched his ring precisely, and the dragon looked magnificent, rising upward with its great wings.

"Do you like it?" Rebecca asked, grinning. "I used this bluish silver thread for your dragon. It helps it stand out in the cloth."

Seto said nothing as he reached out and took it, staring at it with a strange look in his eyes. He'd never had a banner before, and for some reason, having one now seemed to prove more than ever that he had made it as far as the Coliseum. It was his roadmark—he was about to get to his goal.

He looked at Rebecca and nodded. Mokuba grinned at the girl and said, "Thanks a lot, Rebecca! It's great!" and he hurried to tie it onto the spear.

"I'll leave you all now—I'm going to the stands. It's going to be terrifically bloody out there! Good luck!" The girl grinned and ran off.

Seto looked at his banner. _It's not luck. I don't need luck. It's not a matter of chance. It's a matter of getting there with no other choice but to do so._

Without warning, there was a triumphant burst from the trumpets on the Coliseum grounds. They blew once and then twice—and the crowds erupted into cheers. The Tournament was beginning. Seto and Mokuba looked outside the rail gate that led into the Coliseum ground, and saw that millions of shining confetti of various colors was being let loose into the air, falling like multicolored snow down into the arena ground.

A hundred thousand-strong crowd was cheering madly, their roars and stamps enough to shake the inner sanctum where the Duelers waited anxiously—some astride horses, some on foot—but all gazing into the Coliseum with anticipation in their eyes, heads and banners held high. Murmuring rose among the fighters, which was gathering like a rolling wave as the trumpets sounded a third time. And slowly, the gates swung open, allowing them to enter the Coliseum ground for the first part—the presentation of fighters. The fighters within erupted into roars and cheers, Duelers and pages alike.

"There we go!" Isono said triumphantly. He pushed Mokuba and Seto on as the Duelers began to move out. "Hurry! Go on! Taste your first breath of fame! This is as big as it gets!"

* * *

Read and Review, folks! 


	4. It Begins

**Disclaimer**: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**Please remember**: This is an **AU. **If you see anything you don't like, feel free to hit the back button on the browser. Come on, people, let's be mature. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be doused by fire extinguishers. And as always, READ AND REVIEW!

Long chapter…the opening of the tournament.

* * *

**The Hero**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Mokuba could barely contain the excitement that filled his brown eyes. He was almost teary, as finally, he would be able to go within the Coliseum as he dreamed. Seto stood still for all but a moment, then he nodded, gripping his banner, and strode forward along with everyone else away from the dark sanctum, and into the blinding light.

The cheer of the crowds were deafening, shaking the very earth as the fighters all entered. Some great personas were recognized from their entourage of three or four pages, riding on armored horses and banners wide, flying high—three on each spear. The lesser Duelers could only gaze, awestruck, at the colossal structure of the arena—all gleaming in white marble and fluttered with colors and banners from the pillars. Some were moved to tears.

Mokuba looked like he was crying. "This is so…amazing…"

Seto didn't say it, but he privately agreed. From all the other arenas he'd battled in, this one topped the rest. The wood and steel arenas were of no compare to this jewel. This place was a tribute to Duelers everywhere who fought and died for what they believed in. It changed the fates of many.

And now, perhaps, it was his turn.

He looked around, and saw many great warriors. He was surprised to see that some of those he fought before were here as well. They did not look at him—perhaps they did not recognize him—but he knew each Dueler that fell by his hands. He looked up at the nobles riding in, and their entourages, and remembered more than realized something that Mokuba had been kind enough not to point out.

Some Duelers, especially the nobles, had a second at their side, armored as well. They were the Casters. They did not Duel on their own, as Casters were the support. They cast Magic and Trap spells to aide their partner Dueler. They were there for enhancement and strategic purposes. They were limited to five spells per battle, so they could not do much good after. Though some Duelers brought Magic and Trap amulets in case they did not have Casters, it was said that having a Caster allowed a Dueler to focus on battling the other Summon than trying to trip the enemy up, which was the Caster's job.

Seto had never in his life needed a Caster even if he had but one Magic amulet. Though a Caster would be useful, he knew that Mokuba never pointed this out because there was no way Seto would be able to find a Caster within a day. They were rare people, Casters, and you always had to find one that was in tune to the way you Summon.

Seto decided they were dead weight, and never looked for one. He could handle himself, he decided, and he had.

He heard a whinny of a horse nearby and looked up. He spotted the black dragon on the banner that was being stretched out in the wind, and his blue eyes darkened as he saw the Prince of Wingild ride in. Three pages surrounded him and his armor was more magnificent than ever, in many layers, making him look like a formidable black dragon. The rubies on his headdress gleamed like ferocious dragon eyes.

Seto raised an eyebrow. _Surely he doesn't intend on Dueling in that stupid outfit._ The Prince did, in fact, looked like he was off to a costume party more than a proper battle. And the armor must've weighed fifty pounds or more as it was accentuated in every way.

"Prince Jonouchi…" Mokuba blinked and frowned. "He's always been favored by the Emperor in the Duels. I think they grew up together in the Pyramide or something. I think he's got a lot of nerve, that's all."

He was starting to like Mokuba more by the minute. "We've met."

"You have? Oh, he's got a Caster today," Mokuba blinked, pointing to the sandy-haired girl riding alongside the prince. "It's his sister, the lady Shizuka." He blinked. "He must be playing serious."

Seto turned his glare up to "withering" at the prince. He must've felt the intensity, as the blond prince then glanced to his direction. Both pairs of eyes narrowed at each other but none said a word. Jonouchi continued to ride his horse over to his favored spot on the arena, right in the front of the ranks with other nobles, right before the royal box.

"Boy, sure is a lot of people," Mokuba looked a trifle uncomfortable. "You gonna be ok, niisama?"

Seto just nodded. And as he did, the crowd began to murmur as the trumpets sounded again. The Duelers quickly looked up, for the third sound of the trumpet could only mean the arrival of the most powerful man in the Empire and his court.

An entire sixteenth of the Coliseum stands had been turned into the royal box, which was solely for the use of the Emperor and his guests. There was a silk-covered marble throne at the top step, behind it a set of large gold doors bedecked with celebratory blossoms like the many satin-covered seats below. As the doors slowly began to open, Seto kept his eyes trained unblinkingly to it.

The emperor was not old like the past emperors. He was, in fact, a rather young man. There was a great spiked golden crown upon his head, and gold earrings on his ears, and more golden trinkets all around him, from the bands on his arms and wrists. He was, like the rest of the royal entourage, dressed to Duel, although he has never really participated in any Duel for a long time. He was armored to the hilt, his armor all bright gold and gleaming in the sunlight. Beneath the armor was a pure white robe with golden trim. In his hand he held a tall rod with the royal insignia—an eye—upon the globe. The Emperor gazed impassively down at the crowd, surveying his dominion with a regal air, and the hundred thousand people in the arena applauded as he appeared. This was the Emperor Atemu of the Pyramide.

Standing closely next to the Emperor was a youth who looked almost exactly like him, but less armored and wore a headdress of a two-headed dragon. He too was trimmed out in gold, and his toga was short, making him look like a child. It was easy to see that he was royalty with all the gold and silver on him—gifts from the Emperor—and he was known all over the empire as the Emperor's favorite. The High Prince Yugi's eyes were not like the Emperor Atemu's though—for he looked gentler than the imposing monarch that was now seated upon the throne and beckoning him to his side.

If there were any words to describe the fury that now rose within Seto's chest as he gazed up at the box where the emperor and his favorite sat, they would've held the weight of world were it a solid diamond. That was how intense the fire that burned within Seto was as he looked up at the haughty monarch that held his favorite's hand as he looked around the Coliseum—_his_ Coliseum—and down at the Duelers below.

Even Mokuba could sense it and he looked up at him, wide eyed. At first, it would've been any ordinary fury, but he did a double take when he saw the amulet was glowing intensely from where it hung around Seto's neck. He grabbed his hand. "Niisama…" he said in an urgent whisper.

The fire in those blue eyes made Mokuba step back when they were turned to him. But he bravely continued on, saying, "Be cautious. It is against the rules to Summon a monster at the Presentation."

Seto's eyes dropped to the glowing amulet, and he clasped it securely, as though he was trying to calm it. Mokuba felt wary. The amulet obviously was no ordinary one. It was reacting as though the creature within it had a mind of its own, but it was also fueled by Seto's very emotions. Something like that would be very volatile and dangerous if not handled properly.

Up at the box, the Emperor now sat, with his favorite to his right, and to his left, the Oracle. The High Prince Yugi now turned to the monarch. "There are more people than the usual today."

"I've expected that," Emperor Atemu replied with a smirk, surveying the competitors. "More Duelers as well. I see many who have survived the last one had returned to try again."

"They always do…" said a tall man with a cool smile as he went up alongside the Emperor. The tall man was Atemu's own Master Sorcerer—a man named Pegasus. His golden eye gleamed balefully. "I sense a lot of fire down among them. They must know something we do not."

"Did you have a special prize put out for the champion, Your Eminence?" Yugi asked Atemu, blinking.

"Hmm… I always find it a bore not to give anything to the winner…" Atemu reclined in his throne. "There'll always be something."

"That something might be perhaps what they are all waiting for," Pegasus smiled. "Your presence has always been a cause of great anticipation, Your Eminence."

But Atemu now turned his gaze to the Oracle who had not said a word and remained rigid. "You have been silent all this time, Lady Isis. Are you still not satisfied by the assurances I gave you?"

Isis opened her eyes and glanced to the young emperor. "I am sorry, Eminence, but I'm afraid that I am still rather…cautious of this matter. It is not as easy to dismiss as you might imagine as—"

"I am not in danger," Atemu's eyes bored into hers. "I do not believe I am. Though this white dragon, as you say, is an omen over my rule, I have confidence in my own strength and the fact that I can blow him back. I have defended my throne well since I ascended. Do you not agree?"

"For sure, Your Eminence," Pegasus said, closing his eyes as he leaned back on a pillar. Isis was less convinced. "Emperor Atemu… I merely suggest that we keep our eyes open. This dragon…is not like any other I've seen before. He burns with too much fire. It is blue flame, the hottest of all. If left unchecked…"

"He _will_ be checked, Lady Isis," Atemu's eyes grew dangerous. "I assure you of that. I will not allow anyone to threaten my life or my rule, and shake this empire apart. I've built too much to let it fall with the efforts a single man."

Isis kept silent, but remained unconvinced. Yugi slipped a hand over the monarch's and gave him a smile to calm him. The monarch's gaze softened slightly and he nodded to him, holding the small hand in his as he turned back to the Duelers down below. On the steps below Atemu, the other members of the entourage were going down to the divider, leaning over it to get a better look at the fighters.

Atemu looked up at his favorite, whose face was alight in anticipation and nodded. "Go on. Begin the presentation for me."

Yugi smiled at him and hurried down the steps to the divider, joining the rest of the nobles. "Prince Yugi," said a brunette at the divider. "Are we to begin?"

"Yes, Lady Anzu," Yugi smiled and nodded. "The Emperor commands it." He looked up at the Duelers, who had been watching him. It was not an uncommon sight that the Prince began the Tournaments.

From the crowd, Seto had not lowered his burning gaze at the emperor. The rage still had not cooled, and it branched out to the lithe figure that was now standing at the divider, ready to make the announcement. Finally, he realized that Mokuba was shoving something into his hand.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Mokuba gave him a look that asked if he was crazy. "Giving you your Tribute?"

Seto blinked and stared at the bronze sapling in his hand. He had forgotten momentarily. It was normal for a Dueler to give a Tribute, a symbolic bronze sapling, to someone who he or she wished 'sponsorship' or support from. It wasn't obligatory, but many felt it was part of the Presentation ceremony, the way knights ride with the colors of their ladies.

Seto had never, in the duration of his history of Dueling, ever given anyone a Tribute. So he returned it to Mokuba. "I don't need to."

"Why not?" Mokuba raised his eyebrows. "Don't you want to give it to the emperor?"

The mere mention made his blood boil. "No. Not in this lifetime or the next."

Blinking, Mokuba took it. "Okay… It's not obligatory anyway…"

Around him, Duelers were already ready with their own Tributes, most of which would surely settle upon the purple cushion on a set place in the divider which was where the Tributes to the emperor would be given.

Prince Yugi stood with a smile. "Duelers, welcome to the tournament!" he said. He waited for the thundering wave of cheers to die down before he continued, still smiling. "Today, the gods have blessed you with the honor of Dueling among the best and most formidable of fighters in the entire empire here, in the most prestigious arena in the empire—the Coliseum. We expect nothing but the best from you all, knowing that your skills and determination will deliver you to your destinies without fail. Under the gaze of our Emperor—" more applause, and Seto just ground his teeth as Atemu nodded majestically to his subjects, "—we may all begin with your great and heroic feats of this day. Remember: Only one may be declared as the true champion at the end of the day. The best of luck to you all!"

The applause thundered on, shaking the very foundations of the Coliseum. The people were cheering wildly for the Duelers, and some were chanting the Emperor's name. Seto growled and rolled his eyes, glaring instead at the young Prince who made the pronouncement.

…_he's not who he used to be. Everyone in that palace is twisted now. The Emperor's darkness…_ he glared back up at the nobles in the box. _It's going to grab a hold of everyone in that Pyramide soon…_

A flash of white.

He looked up as his chest clenched. He sensed something different here—and the amulet began to sting in his chest. At the finishing of the speech, he saw that many of the Duelers had already moved forward and offering their tributes. Some of the lesser ones offered them to their families in the audience. Many piled their saplings onto the purple cushion meant for them emperor's tributes. But the rest of the palace people had their share. Prince Yugi was laughing good-naturedly and bowing thanks as he received one sapling after another.

Prince Jonouchi offered his, though, to another Dueler—a tall woman with blonde hair and purple eyes—wearing a massive headdress of a harpy. She smirked at him, but took it, and bid him a good Duel. Prince Honda gave his to Lady Shizuka, who smiled and gratefully accepted. Prince Otogi looked at a loss with his, though many members of the court were waving at him.

"Here." He tossed his at the Lady Anzu. "You know you want it." He smirked.

"Humph!" Anzu made a face at him and threw back the sapling, conking him right at the headdress. "You're so full of yourself sometimes, Prince Otogi!"

"Come now, Anzu, don't be mean," Prince Yugi said, approaching, arms laden with boughs. He laughed. "Aren't you glad to receive a Tribute from such a fine Dueler?"

"Not from _that_ smarty, thank you," Anzu harrumphed, crossing her arms over his chest as Otogi continued to flirt with the other court ladies. "He can't even stick to one person!"

One after another, the court nobles received theirs. And amongst the members at court, a figure second to the last at the divider remained with empty hands. Seto, who had been looking at the saplings, saw the empty hands, and looked at who it was.

A flash of silver.

He felt rather startled. He was sure he'd seen those wings before. He looked closer, and a blaze of sunlight and flashing silver revealed the owner of the wings. The person was a lithe youth, slightly taller than the others. On his head was a headdress of angel's wings, one wing slightly darker than the other. The youth had just walked forward to the divider, looking around the Coliseum with steady chocolate brown eyes of good nature. Wearing a pale blue tunic, and with just enough armor to make him look elegantly geared, he smiled faintly as the nobles received their saplings.

Seto touched Mokuba's arm, without breaking his frowning gaze at the youth. "Who is that noble? At the divider. With the wings."

Mokuba blinked, looking at where he was indicating. "Oh… He's the Prince Ryou. From Liyir."

He looked at him. "Liyir…? The shadow border?"

Among the kingdoms in the empire, Liyir was the least admired. At the border of endless plains of dark wasteland from which the strangest of creatures emerge and dark powers congregated beyond the Wall of Yir, the kingdom straddles light and darkness. Both polarities even co-exist in Liyir in ways that make people of the empire uncomfortable. People from there are cautiously regarded. The Wall of Yir, it is said, was the only thing that kept the empire safe from an onslaught of dark power from the wastelands.

Mokuba nodded. "That's the one. He's prince of the kingdom."

Seto frowned. "What is he doing here?"

"The Emperor commanded him to stay here in Dulle," Mokuba scratched his head. "That's what I heard. Something about wanting a representative from the border."

_Prince of Liyir…_ Seto's frown relaxed slightly as he looked at him. The youth was obviously singled out. The people around him were getting saplings, but his hands remained empty. Seto knew why—because if they asked for his support, chances would be fifty-fifty, like their half-light, half-dark condition. People were superstitious that way.

But he was the one he had seen, wasn't he…? The amulet continued to sting him. That youth was strange. Everyone else among the nobles had a shade of the Emperor, it looked like it. They were all under his influence. Did that include this prince? He had spotted him among the rest because something about him continued to remain pure. It was light. It was still there, unstained. The Emperor didn't mesmerize him yet.

"How long has he been here?" Seto said, keeping his eyes on him.

"Months now. Four? Five? I think…" Mokuba cocked an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?"

"Because…" Seto walked a step or two to get a better view, "…he's the only one in that box I can recognize as a 'noble'."

Mokuba was puzzled. "What do you mean? Don't you think all the others are?"

_They're all tainted…_ Seto thought sourly. _Like their Emperor. They're not nobles for this empire any longer… Given enough time and enough fanaticism over their ruler… this kingdom will crumble under his rule. There's no doubt of it. Which is why…_ and he turned back to the figure in the pale blue tunic, …_he is the last noble left. _

Pulling a surprised Mokuba along, he began walking though he was not even sure of what he was doing. _The Emperor commanded him to leave his land to be here… He must be trying to get the powers of Liyir—the border. And the last defense. So that means that prince is the last hindrance to his plans…and he's trying to get him to sway._

He had stopped, without consciously knowing where his stride had brought him. But all he knew was, as he looked up, _…If I am to win…I can't let that happen._

He was now right across the prince. And Prince Ryou looked up and saw him.

For moment, Seto was sure the amulet turned warm. The stinging had stopped. And the winged prince was looking down at him, rather surprised himself, to see the Dueler.

_Such strange eyes…_ Ryou couldn't tear his gaze away even if he wanted to. _…They look like they could stop a chariot…I've never seen such eyes on any Dueler…not even the Emperor… _His eyes wandered to the banner he held. _A white dragon of blue eyes…? I think I've seen this before…but…where?_

Mokuba was raising his eyebrow at all this, but he slipped the Tribute into Seto's hand. And the taller boy did not give it back. By now, the nobles around Ryou had seen what was going on. Prince Yugi watched as the steel-armored Dueler walked slowly towards the winged prince who leaned over the divider to him.

_If there is anyone in this place whose support I'll need…_ Seto decided as he slowly held out the Tribute, _it'd be the boy who somehow managed to remain untainted in the Pyramide…Light and dark as one…_

Ryou was surprised, that was clear, but he understood something in the look the Dueler gave him. There was more to him than meets the eye. And for the first time since he resided in the Pyramide…he felt hope. He reached out and took the sapling gently from his hand, which was another way of reaching out for the strength he saw in those blue eyes.

Anzu's eyebrows rose until they couldn't go any higher. The Duelers who had seen wondered if he was crazy to give it to someone from Liyir. And even Prince Yugi and the Emperor took notice.

Pegasus frowned deeply, and Isis said, with a frown like his, "…it has begun."

Atemu looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, and glanced to the Dueler's banner. A great white dragon, the likes of which he knew he had seen from somewhere before, but could not place. He slowly smirked. "…a white dragon… Interesting."

The other nobles were watching the two at the divider. Seto said, "…you look surprised." There was none of any sort of honorific, which scandalized a few, but Ryou looked pleased.

"It is…my first Tribute," he said gently. "I am honored by this."

"I assumed the object of the Tribute would be the reverse," Seto remarked flatly.

"In my land…opposites meld and change," Ryou smiled. "The honor is mine this time." And he tore out a strip of cloth from his tunic. "The Tribute I accept… If you want my support, it is yours and yours alone."

Mokuba stared at the strip. It was an old practice, but it meant a great deal. If the person you gave Tribute to gave his colors in return, that meant the support is true and unfailing. Lately, the practice was deemed obsolete. But it looks like the young prince did not think so.

Seto nodded and took the strip from the pale hand. And now Ryou's gaze looked slightly desperate as he whispered to him, "Please…I'm counting on you."

The Dueler eyed him sideways, and nodded. So the prince knew, and he also knew that he was running out of time. "I won't lose." With a single smooth movement, he had tied it to his spear, beneath his banner.

The binding seal was complete.

Ryou nodded to him with a smile, clutching the Tribute. Seto nodded back and left to join the other Duelers. Mokuba smiled at Ryou brightly and bowed, and chased after Seto.

The nobles crowded around the silver-haired teen. "Prince, you needn't have given him your colors," Anzu remarked. "If you had to do that to everyone who gave you a Tribute, you would have no clothes left!" she laughed, but Ryou did not. He held the sapling tightly as he kept his eyes on the tall, blue-eyed Dueler.

"…he will win…" he said as a smile crept to his face.

Yugi was surprised. "How do you know that?"

Ryou looked at him with that same smile. "Because he is stronger than all the others." He looked back out into the arena and murmured, "They'll be begging him for mercy…"

* * *

Read and review, folks! 


	5. Umi

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**Please remember**: This is an **AU. **If you see anything you don't like, feel free to hit the back button on the browser. Come on, people, let's be mature. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be doused by fire extinguishers. And as always, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**  
**

** The Hero**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The Coliseum shook terribly as the Duelers continued to fight. The massive moth beat its wings over Weevil's head, sending a palpable cloud over the arena. Sounds of a screeching creature could be heard and flames issued from the cloud coming from the other Summon. 

"I can't see a _thing_!" Mokuba exclaimed, peeking out at the railing. "Sir Weevil's moth is making it too hard to."

"It doesn't matter," Seto said calmly from where he leaned against the wall without looking up. _I know him… I've beaten him before… Him and his insects…_

Mokuba stood in front of him. "Why did you give your Tribute to Prince Ryou?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, niisama—I'm smarter than I look," Mokuba grinned. "I know when something is going on. You must have had a good reason for giving that Liyir prince your Tribute. Are you going to tell me yet?"

Seto raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing for a moment. _Liyir… The last defense. Strategically, Prince Ryou is the best ally I could have in a battle like this. The real battle won't be this tournament._ And he glanced up to the royal box where Emperor Atemu reclined, Prince Yugi's hand in his, both watching the battle avidly.

Mokuba tutted. "Niisama, you're going to get into a lot of trouble if you're trying to tackle the emperor."

Seto stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You have such an awful look on your face every time you look at him. Boy, you must really hate him, I can tell." Mokuba sat down. "What did he ever do to you?"

That question had so many answers to it that Seto's memories overloaded in their attempt to all show themselves at the same time. He hated Atemu with a passion for far more reasons than he could say. That was all there is to it. And Seto looked to the little page and said, "Do you really like this—being ruled by an emperor like him?"

Mokuba was surprised, but he said, "I don't know about other people, but I'm okay… I can't really tell. But I do remember people complaining about taxes and stuff. But they do like him because of the Duels. The Duel is the biggest sport in the empire."

Seto thought for a moment. "What do you think of him, Mokuba?"

For a while, the page considered, and he got up and peeked at the royal box. Then he said, "I don't think he's old enough to look after a whole kingdom by himself…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he cares more about the Duels than other things," Mokuba said sensibly. "He just lets his Master Sorcerer do all the work. Then he has to go talk to the Oracle to ask her the outcomes of such things… He really has a lot of time on his hands."

_Yes…but what exactly does the Emperor **do** with that time…?_ Seto looked beyond the wall and to the Pyramide. A common factor in the stories about the Emperor is that he seldom leaves his palace. Perhaps the only time he goes out of it, as Mokuba said, was to oversee the Duels from time to time. And sometimes, not even every week. If the Emperor lets Master Sorcerer Pegasus take control of many of the things in the kingdom, then what is the Emperor himself doing?

He felt irritation rise inside him. Obviously, the Emperor would rather live luxuriously without a care than taking responsibility for something he should be running—oh, say, the empire maybe. Which goes to confirm his thoughts that the Emperor was even less fit to take care of the empire as he thought. But he had to give him even a semblance of credit—the Empire hasn't collapsed into a thousand shards yet.

_How does he do it…? _Seto frowned at the emperor. _How does he continue to gain this power…? There has to be something he's doing…_

He looked up when he felt the dagger gaze of the Dueler standing across him. It was a tall, tanned teen, with his dark hair sticking up in many directions. There was sharpness in his eyes that he didn't fail to miss, like a shark. Seto drew himself up and matched the gaze with equal intensity.

Mokuba followed his gaze, and then blinked. "It's Tsunami…"

Seto glanced at him. "What about him?"

To which the young page answered, "He's pretty known enough around here. He's a scary Dueler, really. And it's hard to land a hit on him."

"And why is that?" Seto eyed him sideways.

"Well, because…he floods the arena."

Seto stared. "Floods it?" He looked out at the massive arena and frowns. "How?"

Mokuba nodded. "His Summons are the kinds that swim in water. Using his Magic Amulet of Umi, the entire arena floods up to half the barricade. Then he releases his Summons. Be careful, Niisama—you're Dueling him next. Can you swim?" he raised an eyebrow and grins.

Seto raised an eyebrow right back before turning to Tsunami with a deadly blue gaze. "Just wait and see."

* * *

"Yes, sire?" Ryou asked the moment he was at the Emperor's side. "You called for me?" 

Atemu gave him a rather cool calculating smile as he looked at him. "Yes, I certainly did."

Immediately the Liyir prince felt rather discomforted as Atemu did not speak for several seconds, continuing to study him intently. _What did he call me for…? Is it about him…?_

"I'm pleased to see you have a Tribute in your hand," Atemu finally said without changing that cool expression.

Ryou turned the barest hint of red as he gripped the bronze sapling. "Yes, um…It was an honor." He managed a smile, and this only seemed to amuse Atemu more.

"I see… after four months of stay? Truly interesting," the young Emperor leaned forward, smiling at him.

Prince Yugi looked up with a smile. "You seem to have favored him. You gave him your colors, did you not?"

"Yes, I did…" Ryou smiled at the young prince. "He has…a very powerful spirit. I am certain that he has something quite powerful within him."

Now Atemu frowned. "You sense this?"

Again, Ryou felt the twinge of alarm. Often, the Emperor would ask him things like this, as though he were waiting for something to pounce that only he would be able to detect. And for four months, he had all but hid away from such questions. He still didn't know exactly why the Emperor kept him in the Pyramide, refusing him visits to his homeland, but one thing was for sure—he'd never been asked such a thing before during the Duels, and this must be what he was waiting for.

"Do you?" Atemu prompted, impatient with his silence.

And a voice whispered in his mind. _You're going to toss him to him, aren't you? That warrior of yours. You're too afraid of that boy king to do anything else._

_No, I won't,_ he answered firmly, feeling the familiar painful sensation in his head. _He's the last chance I've got…_

"Are you alright, Highness?" Prince Yugi asked in concern, standing slightly as Ryou clutched his temple, wincing.

"I'm all right, my prince… just…headaches again…" he answered incoherently.

Atemu began to smile strangely at this before saying, "I am sorry to have pressured you so. Please, sit down, young prince. Rest yourself. You must've been overexcited."

Ryou found himself being seated near the Emperor. _Why does this keep happening to me…? _he wondered as he looked up at the smiling monarch. _This voice…_ He looked up blearily, and saw the Oracle Isis looking disapproving, but then the Master Sorcerer Pegasus stepped forward.

"Wouldn't you like to go back to the Pyramide instead, prince?" he asked with a cool smile.

Ryou's chest clenched. "No," he said hastily. "I…I would like to stay."

"To watch your champion?" Isis asked with a strange smile, but one unlike the Emperor and his sorcerer's. Ryou looked up at her quietly, "He is not my champion. But I do believe in his strength."

"Do you think he will do well in this round?" asked Prince Yugi, sitting next to him. "He'll battle Tsunami, of the eastern seaport Choril."

"I hope he can swim," Atemu laughed derisively, having seen Tsunami in action before.

Ryou said nothing, biting his lip as he looked out into the arena where the battle was ending. _Just you watch, emperor…_

And behind him, the Emperor and his sorcerer exchanged a knowing look that Isis by no means liked.

* * *

Seto was glaring malevolently at Atemu once again. _What did you say to him, you overbearing bastard?_ he had thought the moment Ryou sank into a chair with what seemed to be a headache. The Emperor's influence must be doing its work again. Having been forewarned by the Oracle, he must be taking steps to ensure his plans are going smoothly, and that meant that no means of retaliation would be allowed. Seto had to move quickly or Liyir would be lost and the odds of him succeeding would decrease dramatically. 

_I swear by the end of this day, Atemu, I'll—_

"Niisama—it's your turn! What are you staring at?" Mokuba was pushing him to the gate, shoving his amulets into his hand. "Hurry! Tsunami is already in the other side of the arena!"

Seto broke out of his thoughts and nodded at the little page before stepping out into the blinding arena. The stands exploded into cheers, and from across him, the other gate opened. Decked in a glittering bluish sea serpent armor, Tsunami appeared, holding five amulets in his hand, ready for use. His banner, a great shark, spread out into the wind. Seto glared at him, completely unimpressed, his own dragon banner fluttering in the wind, catching the eye of the audience, who stared at it wonderingly.

Tsunami turned to the royal box, as was custom, and gave the Emperor a sweeping bow who just nodded majestically to him in return. Instead of doing the same, Seto opted to fire a glare at the Emperor's way. And he saw Atemu only raise an eyebrow in response, fueling his fury no end. The amulet in his chest stung deep, and he clutched at it.

A flash of white caught his eye, and he saw Ryou watching him unsmilingly. He seemed paler than before, and was now watching him intently. He was surrounded by the Master Sorcerer, the Oracle, and the Emperor.

Seto cursed inwardly to himself and his Oracle. _So be it, then, Oracle. You can warn him all you want. It won't change anything._

And he turned his sights on his opponent. Tsunami was smirking at him, holding a green-hued amulet in his hand. "I'd start running if I were you," he said, laughing. He had rather sharp teeth.

Seto just raised an eyebrow at him, still unimpressed. It seemed to aggravate the other Dueler, who glared at him. "Tough guy, eh? Don't you know who I am? Let's see you deal with this, then."

The centurion at the raised platform raised his sword. "Tsunami of Choril! Seto of Gilheim! Begin your Duel!"

"Take this!" Tsunami raised the green amulet. "Umi!"

The crowd exploded, but their voices were mixed with the powerful blast of magic that tore out of the amulet. There was a blinding flash of light and the earth shook. Seto took one step back as the ground began to quake and split. Water exploded out like a geyser—seawater. And it rushed out with the force of a tidal wave.

"Niisama!" Mokuba cried from where he was standing on an elevated spot.

Seto glared at the oncoming water and leapt backwards as the geyser gave a terrific burst. The water was flooding rapidly, and the crowd cheered as the water drew higher and higher. The ground shook again, as seawater washed around Seto's ankles, two mounds of earth raised him and Tsunami clear of the water, although it remained under their feet.

Tsunami was grinning. "Here I come, dragon boy."

Seto glared at him, gripping his amulet. "You can try."

* * *

Read and review, folks! 


	6. Impact

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed, you have truly been the reason on why this fic continues. Thank you so much for the support! Forgive the cliffhanger—here comes the battle. As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!

**Story's Battle Theme: **_Avenged Sevenfold – Blinded in Chains_

**

* * *

The Hero**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Tsunami was grinning. "Here I come, dragon boy."

Seto glared at him, gripping his amulet. "You can try."

The tanned boy took out one of his Amulets—a golden one which meant that it was a creature he was Summoning. He smirked at Seto with a grin that looked all but triumphant. "Are you ready?" he asked, as the Amulet began to glimmer bright in ripples.

"Stop talking and Summon," Seto glared at him. "You're wasting time."

"Ohoo, feisty, are we…?" Tsunami grinned. He held the amulet up into the sunlight. "Let's see how brave you'll be now!"

There was a deafening crack of energy that split the air around the amulet. The Coliseum shook as the Summoning began and the entire crowd, instead of crying out in fear, exploded into cheers. From the blinding light of the amulet, a great wind blew, and gave rise to mist which then began to take form above Tsunami's head.

The whole Coliseum watched as the mist materialized Tsunami's Summon—a creature in the form of a man. The ground shook and the ocean water around the two Duelers crashed like surf as a great shark fin rose from the waves.

Mokuba gasped. "Here it comes!"

Seto's instincts kicked in and he took half a step back, raising his burnished shield just as the great shark rose out of the water and made to strike at him with its massive jaws. The shark impacted onto the shield with a powerful clang that nearly pushed the tall boy right off the mound of earth he stood upon. The crowd erupted into the cheers.

Seto gritted his teeth and pushed the shark back with all his might. The massive shark was undeterred although now it hit the water and began to circle him, nearly nicking his heels as it tried to drive its large sharp teeth into his ankles. Seto glared at it, then back up at Tsunami. The other Dueler was smirking now, as the man had fully formed above him, and now dropped down to be caught by the shark's back. It was a tanned, wild looking man with markings on his face and his hair a gnarled mass, but he rode the shark like he was its master.

_What kind of a creature is that?_ Seto stared at it with a frown. He had not been to any seaside cities or ports like Choril. He had not seen a Summon like this before. He moved into stance. _Whatever it is… It's not going to beat me._

The shark leapt again without warning, this time from behind him, being aided by the waves. Seto leapt up, landing on a low pillar that was one of the many pillars made as obstacles in the arena ground. The shark's teeth had ruptured a strap on his gauntlet, but besides that he was untouched.

Ryou let out his breath from where he was watching him. He had been gripping his seat when the shark pounced at the blue-eyed dueler. _That was too close…_ he decided as he glanced at Tsunami, who was merely standing on his lump of earth with a smirk, watching his Summon. _He's toying with him…_

Seto was fully aware of that fact. Tsunami now lunged forward on his mount and yelled imperiously, "Get him, fisherman!"

The man on the shark seemed to nod, and now the sea began to ripple as the shark drew back a way off. Mokuba gasped, recognizing the shark's behavior. He yelled, "It's going to leap! Look out, niisama!"

The sea was positively shuddering now and the great waves it was making was driving the shark with even greater speed towards Seto, who continued to glare at it unblinkingly. Ryou leapt to his feet, eyes wide. _What are you doing? _he thought desperately. _Please Summon something!_

"Does he really mean to take on that shark headlong?" High Prince Yugi looked a trifle anxious.

"Let him do as he pleases, then," Atemu remarked coolly, not the least bit perturbed. His thoughts said differently as he kept his eyes trained to the tall youth on the pillar who did not even flinch. _He's up to something… But the sea is against him… I wonder how he'll get around that little problem…_

Tsunami laughed from where he stood, the sea spray blowing into his face. "It's over for you now, amateur!"

The see was whirling a devastating torrent. It was starting to crash and swirl around the arena madly as the shark rushed onward towards the Dueler who stood on the pillar. The crowd was screaming in support as the sea nearly parted at the rage of the sea creature, sending spray onto the audience, the roaring of the shark triumphant.

And Seto looked up. "Is that the best you can do?"

Tsunami stared. "What!"

And Seto raised up a green tinted amulet. "You like the sea so much—maybe you're familiar with this!"

The sky split. A tremendous crack of lightning flashed and the roar of thunder resounded throughout the Coliseum, shaking it to the foundations. The wind blew in staggering force, sending the water spiraling away. People were getting blown away, and they clung onto the railings and dividers for dear life as the wind seemed to take a life of its own, its full force trying to break free from the amulet that Seto himself could barely hold.

Anzu cried out as she held to her headdress and her other hand on the divider. "What's happening!" she cried out.

From where he was sitting, Prince Jounouchi stared, wide eyed at what was happening, not as dragged away like the others due to his heavy armor. "What Magic Amulet _is_ that!"

Yugi, wincing as he leans onto the Emperor's throne—Atemu did not even look the least bit moved by all this—pointed, "Look! The sea!"

And the sea had gone mad, and it was rushing upwards in a gargantuan swirl of wind overhead. The water was rapidly dissipating, turning shallower by the minute and leaving the shark with no means to reach Seto on the pillar although it continued to swim malevolently in the shallow water. Thunder and lightning continued to clash and rumble overhead. Tsunami was wincing at the wind. "It's—it's a typhoon!"

Seto glared at him with blue fire in his eyes. "Where's the power of your sea now!"

And he pulled out his other amulet, a golden one—one of Summoning a creature. He turned it face front and then raised it into the sky. "It's time to end this!"

Atemu leaned forward with a smirk on his face. _He finally Summons. Let's see what you can do now… _And from next to him, Isis shifted with a frown, watching Seto as he now prepared to Summon.

The Coliseum was shaken again by a deafening crack of power. The thousands of people around gasped as, in the rage of the typhoon, a Summon took place, gathering an unbelievable fury. Ryou winced at the blinding light that emanated from the Summon, straining to see, like the others, what it was. There was an unearthly roar, and the sound of something heavy landed on the ground at the gathering of force.

Lady Shizuka gasped, clutching onto her brother. "What—what is that!" and Mokuba just turned white and took a step back as the spray cleared and the creature was seen.

Before Seto now stood—with the water reaching only to its ankles—a terrible great brown beast with vicious teeth, a look of evil fury in its eyes. It was wreathed in muscle in build, looking extremely heavyset, and adorned with black and green armor that glinted with purple orbs. There was tooth and claw on his head, and it held a devastating axe-like blade in its hands.

Honda stared, completely aghast. "Look at that thing…"

Seto did not even bat an eye as the creature seemed to snarl with intent to kill. Instead, he stretched out his hand in command. "Destroy that Summon!"

And the beast warrior charged, seeming to delight in such a horrible command. Tsunami gasped, backed a step and cried out to his Summon, "Fisherman! Thrash that monster!"

Easier said than done—the shark was now in shallower water and did not have as much power advantage. "That can't be—that monster is gargantuan and decked in armor," Otogi said as he watched, bated breath in spite of himself. "That shark couldn't possibly leap at it!"

It was great in speed, however, and it rocketed forward at the command. Seto allowed himself a pitiless smirk. "Do you really think that'll stop him?"

And the beast and shark reached collision. With a massive fell of the axe, blood sprayed the wall as the shark was hacked nearly completely through, staining the water a brilliant red. The fisherman was thrown off, his leg having been amputated by the deadly blade. The stands erupted to gasps and some screams. There was a great splash as the fisherman hit the water and the shark sank. And Tsunami stared, horrified at the remains of his Summon. The amulet he held stopped glowing and fell cold.

There was an awestruck pause. At one swoop, the fisherman and his shark had fallen.

Then a flash—the beast was charging again, roaring inhumanly over the water; this time, taking dead aim to Tsunami himself. There were gasps and yells from the stands as Tsunami leapt, and the axe smashed into the mound of earth, splitting it in half. Tsunami fell into the shallow water and evaded each swing of the axe that came at him.

Otogi gasped as one swing came hair's-breadth close. "By the gods, look at that beast! It's smashing the wall!"

"Run for it, Tsunami!" came a laugh from one of the nobles as they watched him being chased. The tables were now turned on him.

Seto watched glowing eyes, gripping the amulet as his Summon tried to smash at Tsunami. Finally, the beast managed to corner him to the wall. With wide eyes the Coliseum watched as the axe came hissing with a deadly arc—

"I surrender the Duel!" Tsunami yelled.

Seto whipped out his hand. "It has ended!"

There was a sickening crash. The axe was now embedded into the wall—just a mere inch from Tsunami's face. There was a terrific pause as the crowd stared, the smoke clearing to show that Tsunami was indeed alive and still with his head intact. The beast made a sound, an impertinent snort. Seto frowned at it. "That's enough from you." And he turned his deadly blue gaze to Tsunami. One look was enough to know that Tsunami's arrogance had now shattered him and sending him spiraling downward.

The beast took a step back, and as customary, performed it's victorious move—throwing the axe. It went whistling through the air, sending populace and nobles scattering, before smashing into the wall three feet from where the Emperor sat. There were awestruck gasps and a stunned silence as the Dueler and the monarch locked eyes.

Seto's glare could've set a house ablaze, but Atemu had not even moved from where he sat or changed expression since the axe smashed. Yugi came running to him. "Sire! Are you all right?" Atemu did not respond, not breaking gaze with Seto.

And finally, he smirked. "He has won."

And the stands erupted into cheers, shaking the Coliseum with their stamps and cries. The centurion at the platform stood up and pronounced the result of the Duel. "Seto of Gilheim has won the Duel!"

There were even louder cheers now at the resplendent victory. With a terrific flash of light the water and the beasts all vanished, leaving the arena empty save for Seto and Tsunami, who had fainted.

Mokuba was leaping up and down from the divider, cheering his head off. "He did it! He did it, he won! Niisama!"

Seto was smirking now at Atemu. _You're next, you arrogant tyrant… The axe won't miss again. _And the next thing he knew, Mokuba had pounced on him, not knocking him down, however, just pushing him slightly forward. "You did it, niisama!" Mokuba exclaimed, eyes shining bright as he handed him his banner.

Seto nodded, taking the banner in his hands as he stuck it to the ground as custom to the victor, amidst the cheers. He looked up at the nobles and saw Jounouchi frowning down at him, looking all the fierier. Now all the nobles knew that he was no mere Dueler. In the step above, Ryou was looking at him with a smile, still holding the Tribute. The Liyir prince bowed slightly to him—a silent "Well done."

The youth only nodded silently in return.

* * *

**Cards that are introduced in the chapter:**

**Tsunami's Cards**

_Umi _

_The Legendary Fisherman _

**Seto's Cards**

_Mystical Space Typhoon _

_Vorse Raider

* * *

_

Please review! Your reviews keep this fic going!


	7. Ill Victory

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed, you have truly been the reason on why this fic continues. Thank you so much for the support!. As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!

* * *

**The Hero**

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

Battle after battle, Seto slew his opponents. The entire population of Dulle watched as the white dragon banner rose higher and higher, as one after another, his opponents fell at his feet, as they had done in past tournaments. The creature of Summon that Seto had under his control was ferocious and it was so vicious that in some instances it wouldn't even listen to him the first time when he'd call for it to stop. But irregardless of this, Dueler after Dueler was rendered defeated, stunned an awestruck by the power a single youth possessed.

"Niisama, look at what you've been doing to your shield…" From inside the Dueler's area, Mokuba pouted but was obviously extremely proud as he took Seto's shield from his arm and began to look it over. It had been dented by so many Summons smashing against it. Mokuba peeked at him from over the edge of the shield—it was almost bigger than him. "Why do you do that, anyway? Why do you take so long to Summon?"

That was true. Whenever Seto would battle, he would let his opponent Summon ahead of him and he would stand without a Summon for a time and would only be at some later point when he could call out his own creature. The taller boy, who now took a seat on a wood box of spearheads, only responded, "It gives me time to understand what my enemy's Summon can do. Then I would know how to use my own Summon against it." He decided not to add that as he only had three amulets, he was conserving himself, but not overcautiously so.

_As of now, I only officially have two amulets… _Seto looked down at the golden amulet around his neck. _I cannot use this one unless at a moment of extremity. And even then…_

Mokuba had enough tact to know that Seto wasn't using the amulet around his neck for a reason, so he did not ask. He said, instead, "Niisama, the next one is your final bout. If you win the Duel, you will win the Tournament and the Emperor shall give you your prize!"

Seto said nothing to him. The time was about to come. Knowing the Emperor, he already knew what the prize was and he already knew exactly what to do with it.

The ground vibrated a little as the centurion Isono with his heavy armor came clomping up to them. He was laughing boisterously as he patted a heavy hand onto Seto's back. "Well done, well done! You've been winning me a lot of money, you know."

"Seeing as how we're doing so well, maybe you could give us a bit of a share," Mokuba smirked as Seto glared up at the centurion whose heavy hand nearly knocked the wind off from him. Isono laughed. "Well why not? After all, I've got enough to last me a bit."

"Great, we can use it to get him a better armor and repair his shield!" the young page exclaimed, who was still wondering what to do with Seto's armor which had already gone through quite a few blows.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Seto asked the centurion who was, once again, not at his post. The centurion took a long drink out of his wineskin before saying, "Ah, I nearly forgot. Yeah, there's someone out to see you."

Seto stared at him. "Me?"

The person who came to see Seto was wearing a hooded cloak, standing near a secluded corner in the hall that led out to the back way of the Coliseum. The hall smelled of filth and wounds, as it was through this are that the more seriously wounded were brought so they would be able to exit the arena with ease. As Isono motioned him to the character in the cloak, Seto began to have an idea as to who this was as one wounded Dueler passed them, and the figure seemed to be filled with discomforted pity for him.

As soon as Isono had gone, Seto turned to the figure, who lowered the hood. Prince Ryou of Liyir smiled up at him. Seto frowned. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be in this place."

"I had to come see you," Ryou responded, looking awkward.

"Does the Emperor know you're here?" Seto demanded, glancing back to the direction of the arena and the Royal Box. If this kept up, he would have to think of the potential of this ruining his plans.

But Ryou shook his head. "I had asked to be escorted by Lady Anzu outside for some air. I have not been feeling too well—they obliged."

"And Anzu?"

"I had…managed to distract her," Ryou said vaguely. "I told her to go find for me an herb that didn't exist."

That strange rather desperate look in Ryou's eyes was present, although any sort of desperation was not evident on the rest of his persona. Seto took a breath to calm himself. Then he looked back into the prince's brown eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you before your final battle…" Ryou replied, blinking up into his blue irises. For a moment, he seemed transfixed by them, then he remembered something and took something that glinted out of his pocket. The moment he saw the glint, Seto realized it was an amulet. This amulet, however, was one of a rather purple hue.

"Please take this," Ryou said. "I had been observing you in battle, and I noticed that your shield will no longer be of help to you if you continue your current stratagem. I think this would help in its place."

The taller youth was surprised, taking the amulet from him, and as he did, Ryou added just audibly, "I would not like you to be seriously harmed at this point in time… You are coming extremely close to victory…"

"You took a great risk to give me this," Seto said in a flat tone. "Perhaps too great."

"The emperor and the court already know that I favor you—truly, if I gave you aid, would that make any difference in what they think?" Ryou smiled faintly.

"It would give them reason to suspect treason," Seto stared hard at him, and Ryou flinched, but otherwise stood his ground. "This _is_ treason, Seto of Gilheim…" the prince answered gently. "What you are doing is already treason, once it comes to light what you truly intend to do. And by giving you support, it is already grounds for treason. I suppose things can't get any worse than that. Unless of course…" and here he smiled, "…unless of course you win."

Seto found it rather difficult not to smirk at that one. Indeed, if things went as planned, and he was victorious, there was really no one to accuse him of treason to the crown. "Yes…unless of course that. And I already have assured you that I shan't be losing."

This seemed to make Ryou remember something, and he looked back up at him. "And there is another thing…" he shifted uncomfortably. "The Oracle has forewarned the Emperor of the size of your threat to his reign."

"That is nothing that I do not already know."

"Yes, but please, listen." Ryou glanced around and edged a bit closer. "The Emperor has taken precaution. He…is not particularly threatened by you as any monarch of such power would, but he has readied a fail-safe in the event of your victory in the tournament."

"If he intends to send guards swooping down—"

Ryou shook his head. "No, he would have no real grounds to and would therefore lose face…but I believe he's chosen a defense that might throw what you keep in shadow out into the open." And here he gestured to the amulet still hidden in Seto's clothes.

Instinctively, the Dueler clasped the amulet, which had been pulsing again. He frowned slightly at the prince. "How did you know of this?"

"Of your amulet, or of the Emperor's plans?" Ryou smiled faintly, but answered both questions. "The Emperor has made sudden commands that I assume would only lead to something involving a Duel that never has been seen before in the Coliseum, and as for your amulet…" Ryou gazed down at it. "…it glows with such strange light that I am surprised that no one else as seen it."

So it was true. People from Liyir were particularly sensitive to such balances of Darkness and Light—Ryou sensed the threat of the Darkness from the Pyramide, and he detected the light of the amulet in Seto's possession.

Seto looked at Ryou and said, "Whatever the emperor is planning, it won't stop me. He has been in reign too long in a throne that he ill-deserves."

"The darkness continues to rise in the Pyramide…perhaps it was right of me not to give up hope to this day after all…" Ryou smiled. "I had been waiting for you."

For a moment, Seto stared, then he clasped his fist onto the amulet. "I say to you, Prince. I didn't come here to save anyone. I came here with my own agenda and my own motives. I am not a hero."

Ryou seemed to watch him for a moment, then he slowly nodded. "I had thought so…" he whispered. "But nevertheless, your goal is the same as mine, and though we are of two minds of the matter…your victory is crucial to us both. And for that, I thank you for your efforts."

"It is too early to give any gratitude."

Suddenly, Mokuba came running into the hall, looking wildly around for him. "Niisama! Niisama, come quickly! See what's happened! You're not going to believe it!"

Seto blinked at the page, and turned back to where the prince stood—but Ryou was gone.

* * *

Stumbling out of the hall, Ryou coughed, the hood once again over his head. The smell of blood and death in that hall was overpowering, but he had given what little help he could and that was more than enough. He winced as he leaned onto the wall. 

"Why does this happen…?" Ryou said to himself as a headache once again made itself eminent, nearly blinding him with pain. For a moment, he thought he heard a laugh, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Lady Anzu came running upon spotting him. "There you are, Your Highness. What _has_ happened to you?" She looked concerned. "I wasn't able to find your herb. Did you need it so very badly? Perhaps you should return to the Pyramide to rest yourself."

"No, please…" Ryou shook his head. "We must return immediately to the royal box. I would like to see how the end of the tournament will come about."

"Oh, but there shall be other tournaments—surely you'll be there to see them," Anzu helped him stand properly,

Ryou disliked arguments, especially since his head wasn't allowing him to think clearly. But he forced himself to remain rational. "Please—I want to see what happens to the Dueler Seto. Let us return, I promise I will immediately retire to my chambers at the finish."

"You certainly do favor him…" Anzu sighed, nodding. "All right, but until the Duel finishes. I wouldn't like you to go on like this—the Emperor insists that you be treated with care."

_Yes, he would like that, wouldn't he…_ Ryou had long surrendered to the fact that he was under great scrutiny for as long as he remained within the Emperor's power. But he nodded to Anzu, and both made their way back to the royal box.

_I didn't come here to save anyone. I came here with my own agenda and my own motives. I am not a hero._

Seto's words rang through his mind. Ryou closed his eyes. _You deny what you are…and you cannot be blamed for it. You are yourself. But you are also the last hope any of us have got._

* * *

"Both of them? Defeated?" Seto stared at the page. 

"They were both blown backwards by the blasts of their Summons," Mokuba nodded as the two Duelers in the latest Duel were now being carried away before their eyes, the entire arena speckled with debris from pillars which had been destroyed by the previous match. "They are both unable to fight again. Niisama—you've won!"

"What?" At this Seto turned his eyes automatically to the royal box where the Emperor was being spoken to by a captain and the Master Sorcerer. They seemed not very disconcerted at all, and instead seemed rather pleased with the outcome. The blue-eyed youth frowned. Ryou was right in suspecting the Emperor already has plans to stopper him, though he knew not what he truly intended.

"The winner of that Duel was to be your opponent," his page explained. "But they've both destroyed each other. So by default, you have now won the tournament! Niisama, isn't that wonderful?" Mokuba's eyes were alight as he gripped tightly onto his arm.

It was only then did that moment hit him. The crowd outside was still cheering and the ground was shaking with their stamps and calls and the Coliseum was suffused with some unearthly light. The victory of the tournament was his, and he had come to the point of no return. The centurion on the elevated stage now proclaimed, "And by being the last Dueler standing—the winner of this tournament is—Seto of Gilheim!"

The still slightly stricken Dueler was pulled out into the open by his page, and the entire arena positively shook with thundering applause that could be heard for miles around. The banner of the white dragon rose the highest among others, fluttering in the wind and catching the light.

Seto felt the amulet in his chest growing warm, as though it knew what was happening. And now, with a pounding heart he turned to where the Emperor now sat, flanked by his entire court who was watching the Dueler on the field. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ryou and Lady Anzu reappear, taking their own seats. Ryou gazed down at him, holding onto his own slender scepter, looking rather anxious.

A feeling of darkness rippled over his senses as he looked up and saw the Emperor was looking down at him with a cool smile on his face. The Master Sorcerer was at his right hand the Oracle at the left. Yugi sat at his feet, but he saw something else. Prince Jounouchi sat nearby, with his sister, Shizuka, all of them watching him. Seto frowned. There was something wrong.

The Emperor rose to his feet and the crowd's cheering died down. Seto looked up at him unblinkingly. And now the Emperor said, "As the Emperor, I personally congratulate you on your victory, Seto of Gilheim. And as promised, you will receive the tournament prize—"

All breaths were held bated.

And the monarch's smile turned strange. "—which shall be a wish. You will be granted whatever it is you desire within this kingdom."

_I knew it…_ Seto glared up at him. The Emperor, knowing what he had in mind, had practically opened the Pyramide gates at him. It was invitation to a gigantic trap that was going to be closed down upon him—whatever the Emperor was intending.

Not allowing himself to be deterred, he stood tall, gripping his banner and chest pounding. The moment of truth has come. After years of unfailing labor to get to where he now stood—the time of victory was coming and he was ready to snatch at it with reckless abandon. He might never get another chance for as long as he lived, so he will take it now or never. Raising the spear, he pointed it right at the monarch, his blue eyes blazing with unheard-of fire.

"So be it, Emperor," he said in a loud clear voice. "Then without ado, I now demand for you. I demand that you Duel me—right in these arena!"

And the Coliseum exploded into chaos as the entire royal court leapt to its feet, along with the awestruck audience. The time had finally come—the white dragon had demanded for the Emperor at last.

And from the shade of a great pillar at the topmost bleacher, a youth swathed in shadow, with golden bangs falling into glinting purple eyes smiled maliciously.

"Show me your power, white dragon…" he smirked.

* * *

The tension mounts! You think this is over? Oh, but we have only just began this epic saga! Please review and give us your input! 


	8. The Emperor's Word

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went. I'd like to take a bit of time and answer some of the commentary I've received…

On the plotline of the story, I'm very happy that people like it, but I will have to say that this is only the beginning of this fic. ;; It is, by rights, an epic, or I intend it to be, and will be gobsmackingly long. If you ask me…this whole tournament thing is just the intro. ;; There are lots to uncover.

On Atemu's, er, evilness… I have a reason! I swear I do! XDXD And it's a good one! It won't be revealed anytime soon just yet, but for now, take him as he is. XD Lots of things go on in the Pyramide, and you'll find out in due time why he is as he is.

As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!

**

* * *

**

**The Hero**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

"So be it, Emperor," he said in a loud clear voice. "Then without ado, I now demand for you. I demand that you Duel me—right in these arena!" 

And the Coliseum exploded into chaos as the entire royal court leapt to its feet, along with the awestruck audience. The time had finally come—the white dragon had demanded for the Emperor at last.

* * *

And from the shade of a great pillar at the topmost bleacher, a youth swathed in shadow, with golden bangs falling into glinting purple eyes smiled maliciously. 

"Show me your power, white dragon…" he smirked.

A shadow came up next to the youth, bowed slightly and spoke. "My liege, the preparations you have requested for have been carried out."

"You did well, Karim," said the youth, still not taking his eyes away from the spectacle that was in the Coliseum. "Pray, consider this situation. What do you make of it?"

The taller figure seemed rather puzzled, and shed off his hood to reveal his shiny black hair. Like the other youth, he was awash with gold chains and white wrappings on his arms. He took a good look at the proceedings that continued on below—the Emperor, the Dueler, and the tension that were strong enough to crack the very stone the Coliseum had been made of. The court was completely bowled over, but the Dueler on the field—the one with the crest of the white dragon—seemed to ignore all else but the monarch before him.

"He is rather…arrogant, isn't he?" Karim remarked. "Does this interest you, Master Malik?"

There was a smirk from the youth, the intricate golden band around his head glinting ominously in the light. "Does it not you? As we speak, the very future of the empire is laid out before us."

"What makes you say so, sire? Is he not some mere impudent Dueler? Surely, the Emperor will not stand this outrage and do away with him." Indeed, the soldiers were now starting to shift uncomfortably, and the greater centurions had thereupon armed themselves, taking their great clubs and spears into their hands. They were now surrounding the whole Duel area.

The great sorcerer Malik shook his head, smirk still in place. "He is certainly no ordinary Dueler if it came to that. True, he does look rather the commoner, but I believe he's the one we've been waiting for. I didn't expect him to come so soon, though…"

"Is this due to the Oracle's prophecy?" Karim asked, glancing to the tall figure of Isis who stood anxiously at the royal box.

"Oh, _much_ greater—_much_ older than that…" Malik gazed down at the white banner. "He thinks he is merely taking vengeance for what the Emperor has done… but really, he's beginning a chain of events that will lead to _our_ ultimate victory. He is the catalyst we are waiting for."

He held up something that flashed in the light. It was a ring of gold, from which hung several points. An eye was in the triangle within it. "Do you know what this is, Karim?"

The older man now look startled. "Sire, that is—"

"Yes, quite…" Malik now sounded a trifle bored. He stepped forward a bit more, eyes going directly to the Liyir prince. He raised the ring. His purple eyes glowed for a brief instant, and the ring glinted, a great golden flash striking the Liyir prince's eyes.

Instantly, those soft brown eyes grew dark, and the prince froze. Moments later, they became light again, and the prince seemed to rouse himself. Malik began to smirk. "He's the one, all right. There now… Pack our bags, Karim… If my hunch is correct—we shall be taking a very long journey soon. And so will they." He motioned to the Dueler.

Malik sat on mid air, hovering as it were. "I think I'll stay here and watch the bloodbath. Besides—there is one source of power here that yet must be tapped into…"

* * *

The entire Coliseum exploded into uproar—people leapt to their feet, stunned at the most audacious statement in the Coliseum's history. Mokuba stared, aghast at Seto who continued to stand with impassive blue eyes, his spear pointed towards the Emperor, who also seemed rather surprised by such a request. The monarch and the Dueler continued to lock eyes in silence, but otherwise made no movement, like they were on some vivid tapestry. The rest of the court was completely blown away. 

"Is he crazy?" Anzu gasped, dropping her feathered fan.

Prince Yugi, unlike the others, however, turned to the monarch only as surprised as one would be if they were told a trivia which they previously did not know of. "Sire…?" he asked him.

At this prompting, the Emperor slowly began to smirk. And then he laughed, causing everyone in the arena to fall silent and stare at him. Seto felt his blood turn into fire and he began to feel quite angry, the soldiers threatening around him notwithstanding. _He had better not be thinking this to be some joke or I swear, I'll summon out something and take that crowned head off his shoulders, soldiers or not._

But the Emperor instead struck his staff to the ground with a smirk at him. "I must say, I've never quite have had a Dueler so impudent in my Coliseum before. Sounds interesting."

"Your Majesty—" alarmed, Isis made to step forward but Pegasus blocked her way. She stared up at him. "What do you think you're doing? This is—"

"His Majesty is free to do as he pleases," Pegasus answered coolly. "You forget your place, Oracle."

Isis clenched her fists but held her ground. "Do you not yet understand? Confrontation with him—"

"The Emperor knows what he is doing, I assure you," Pegasus answered calmly. He forced her back to where she was previously standing. "Now. I suggest you remain there and watch. This insubordinate Dueler won't be tolerated, you know."

Isis stared at him in amazement, then at the blue-eyed youth and his little page. _What does the Emperor intend on Dueling? Surely, he doesn't intend on indulging this ludicrous request._

Seto now spoke again, his voice clear and confident. "Emperor, you have not yet answered my question. Do you intend on not granting me my winnings? If so…" and here he began to smirk. "I do hope you have a very probable reason for doing so for it questions your integrity."

Mokuba stared at his outright audacity. "Niisama, have you lost your mind?" And there was, of course, no answer to this.

Seto glared up at the purple-eyed monarch who seemed to be considering. Whatever it was, he certainly did not seem any inclined to tell the guards around them to tie up the Dueler, so at least this could be taken as a sign that his request would receive a favorable answer. However, at the same time, the emperor looked somehow uninterested almost bored—as if this sort of thing happened commonly—and it drove Seto's fury to all new levels.

Finally, the Emperor spoke. "All right, Dueler. I will face you."

For the second time, the Coliseum erupted into uproar. It must be confessed that majority of the court had swiveled around in their seats to stare, openmouthed, at the young ruler, who was just smiling, seemingly unperturbed by the healthy amount of shock that was going his way.

Seto's eyes widened for only the barest fraction of a millimeter before it hardened into the fire-like gaze that was, by now, so familiar of him. It was as though those very eyes would dare singe the monarch who stood before him. Within himself he felt the fury of ten years gathering, and he said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Have your nerves failed you?"

"So impatient," Atemu murmured before saying, "I said I would face, you, Dueler, don't question me." And he paused and began to smile. "However…"

Seto's eyes widened.

"There's a catch…I knew it," Mokuba groaned.

Atemu now raised his voice for the Coliseum to hear. "I am sure that no one in the Coliseum would disagree that before I deem _you_ worthy to combat me, I will test you. After all—others who may have given the same challenge would already be known in their own right. You, however, Seto of the White Dragon, are a newcomer here in Dulle and it would be within my rights to see if you are worthy to fight me to begin with."

At this pronouncement, there seemed to be general assent from the public and the court that surrounded the Emperor. Ryou gaped at him, and turned to the Dueler on the field. _A test…? What kind of test?_ A thought struck him and he looked up to the Emperor's side. _Could it be…_

Frowning, Seto looked up at him. "What is your test, then?"

Atemu smiled. "I'm glad you asked." And from his side, Prince Jounouchi of Wingild rose to his feet, his armor gleaming in the light as he smirked down at him.

"_I'll _be the one to test you, Seto of Gilheim," he said in a loud voice that carried over the entire Coliseum. He was grinning triumphantly. "If you can defeat me, the Prince of Wingild, _then_ you may face our Emperor."

"_Your_ emperor," Seto snarled. "Not mine. Not ever."

There was a stricken murmur that reverberated around the area and it must be confessed that even Mokuba's eyes widened at this. Never had such irreverence been spoken before in the Coliseum. The people of Dulle whispered among themselves as Jounouchi frowned and slowly made his way down to the Duel ground.

"You are brazen, Dueler," Jounouchi said, "to say that of the Emperor in his presence."

"Do you very well think that if I had cared, I would bother even saying it at all?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Jounouchi looked angry now and he drew his sword. The populace gasped as he lunged at Seto, but the taller Dueler had batted it away with a gauntlet-covered arm. Seto glared at the prince and Mokuba ducked with a gasp.

"I won't forgive you for this!" Jounouchi exclaimed. "We shall settle this in a Duel! Shizuka!"

"Yes, brother?" called his sister from where she leaned over the divider, watching the on-goings apprehensively.

"Come here," Jounouchi replied, frowning. "I shall use all my power to settle this. There is no way that this impudent commoner will be worthy enough to challenge the emperor."

Ryou's heart sank. _He's got a Caster…_ he looked to where Seto stood, seeming to protect his little page from the fury that could barely be contained in Jounouchi's person. But he noticed now, that for all the fury that shone out of those blue eyes, Seto held himself in cold silence that none of Jounouchi's fire could reach. _What do you intend to do now…?_ he wondered. _For sure, you know that this can't be nothing more than a game. There is no way the Emperor nor would his court allow you to come near…_

Jounouchi was now holding an amulet in his hand, the ruby eyes on his helmet flashing. "So. Seto of Gilheim, do you think you can beat me?"

The wind caught the black dragon banner and stretched it out. Seto glared at it like he would set it on fire. The wind blew, and his own banner began to stream into the wind, white, the stark contrast to the black dragon. He now smirked at the youth known as the prince of Wingild.

"Yes. I can certainly manage it."

Jounouchi frowned at his obvious lack of fear towards the matter. "So be it, then!"

A thunderous roar of applause and cheers met this. By his own right, Jounouchi was famous in the Coliseum, known to frequent the capital to partake in the duels. He was, until present, quite unmatched save for a handful of Duelers, and was known as someone whom the Emperor has bestowed his favor upon. But without a doubt, Seto had proven he was certainly powerful in this tournament—but would it be enough? The newcomer certainly thought so.

Seto looked up when he saw white flash at the barricade. Instinctively, he knew who it was without having to see completely. He locked eyes with the brown-eyed boy, whose gaze seemed to be a mix of concern and determination, as well as seeming to ask if he was going to be all right. For the life of him, Seto did not know why that boy seemed to give him more favor than that which he asked for, all without saying a word.

_Please…_ that gaze seemed to say, _be careful._

And in return, Seto's gaze replied, _I don't have to be. **He** has to. _And that was punctuated by a glare going Jounouchi's way. The black-armored teen was now currently in deep discussion with his sister, who seemed, if anything, rather disturbed.

"What are you talking about?" Jounouchi stared at her.

Shizuka shifted uncomfortably. "Really, brother. I do trust your skill… It's just that…" and here she glanced at Seto, who was being spoken to by Mokuba, "…there is something about him that I think you should be wary of. There may be more to him than meets the eye."

"Spare me, sister," the prince scoffed. "We've seen what he can do! We bloody dropped out of the tournament just to sit and wait! He has not disappointed, true, and has proven himself rather formidable an opponent but surely there is no cause for your anxiety."

"It's just that…he seemed to have shown so little _effort…_" she remarked. "As though it's not what all he can do. I only worry for your safety."

"Bluffing! Now get that nonsense out of your head. _I _willbe victorious today, trust me." And he patted her shoulder comfortingly. This seemed to comfort her some. He glanced to his opponent, who was talking to his page—or, rather, the page was talking to him.

"He uses brawn a lot," Mokuba said, looking up at Seto as he fixed his shield. "And he's got luck on his side, apparently. He's a big gambler, really, so you can count on him to take reckless chances and come out on the better end sometimes." He paused. "Oh. And you _do_ know what his favorite Summon is." He motioned to the dragon on the banner. "What are you to do, niisama?"

Seto stared hard at the dragon on the banner. Slowly, he gripped the amulet inside his tunic without tearing his gaze away.

"…it may be time after all," he murmured, "…for another dragon to rise."

_

* * *

So it might be indeed! The next chapter holds the battle between Seto and Jounouchi—and Malik's presence might be something of a wild factor… Reviews please! _


	9. White Dragon

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went. So sorry for the long delay, but to make up for it, I've written a long chapter. This is a special chapter.

As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!

**

* * *

The Hero**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"…it may be time after all," he murmured, "…for another dragon to rise." 

Mokuba gazed up at him, quietly awed, and he was then staring at the amulet that Seto had clutched in his tunic. "You mean to say… that your amulet… Is a dragon?" he carefully moved his eyes to the glittering white banner in the wind that seemed to defy all else, waving in its own audacious glow of white light. "…like the one in your banner?"

Seto said nothing in reply, knowing that no answer need be said. He turned back to where his opponent stood, now near the barricade, surrounded by five pages, who were busily attaching some extra pieces of armor on him, and fitting him with his headdress. The rubies on the black dragon helmet's eyes glinted menacingly as his sister supplied him with his five amulets of choice. Seto looked rather shabby as opposed to all that pomp, but there was something about the way he held himself that made the other prince—decked in gear as he was—somehow diminished.

Finally, the Prince of Wingild chose to acknowledge him again. "Do you assume to Duel me with such meager fittings?"

"Do you assume to look majestic by wearing black chunks of metal that will weigh you down the moment my Summons force you to be agile?" Seto easily replied.

There was a smattering of laughter and applause from the crowd at this, and the blond prince looked rather startled at the reply, before he collected himself again and replied haughtily, "Your Summons won't be able to let their claws fall upon me! You, Seto of Gilheim, have so far shown only one amulet of Magic and one amulet of Summon. I am armed with two Summons. My sister is armed with three amulets of Magic. Do you _really_ think you stand a chance?"

And fearlessly, Seto looked him in the eye. "Yes."

There was a murmuring wave of whisperings, hissing out like small fires, up and down the crowd. Surely the odds were insanely overwhelming, and, confident as he was, there should be no way by which this Dueler could possibly hope to win.

Unless of course, there was something he wasn't telling anybody.

* * *

Screaming filled the arena as the crowd parted again, ducking the chunks of debris that were flying in from the battle. The ground shook violently, as though threatening to split. One after another, the crashes resounded on the whole arena as two great Summons continued their combat in the field. 

The Raider that Seto had summoned and the Knight that was Jonouchi's summon—the knight was massive, heavily decked in great black chunks of armor that nearly made him impenetrable—continued to clash violently, the Raider slashing at the Knight, whose armor deterred most of the damage as he attacked in return. Though most notably, the Raider should have been more powerful than the Knight, the Lady Shizuka had called for a Magic amulet's assistance. A great sword had made itself apparent for the Knight's use, therefore making it stronger.

Seto leapt backwards, his sandals skidding on the dusty earth. He glared at the Knight that had yet again tried to slash at him directly and was stopped by his Raider from doing so. He found, in effect, that his previous strategy of waiting to see what Jounouchi's Summon can do was not going to be applicable this time. The monarch that watched from the throne above had spiked his temper enough to want to finish this as soon as possible. Besides, Jounouchi was as reckless as he was overconfident, and had his Summon come at him at every viable opportunity. It would be a hindrance.

The axe and sword clashed again in a great flash of light and both Duelers were thrown backwards by the force of the power given out. Seto raised his broken shield to buffer most of the blow but Jounouchi's armor kept him so anchored that he barely moved three feet from where he was standing. When Seto lowered his shield, it must be confessed that he took quite a hit, though he kept standing, glaring at Jounouchi so that he could've set him aflame.

"Niisama!" Mokuba yelled, gripping the railing from where he was, alarmed. Seto's arm was bleeding. "Niisama, are you all right!"

This elicited no response from the teen on the field. Ryou raised himself up on the barrier, watching with a color-drained face. Anyone could see that he was injured, and that shield was no good now. Especially since its straps were what were causing the injury. "Seto!"

Seto was already unstrapping the shield from his arm as he ran down the field, circling Jounouchi his Raider hacking away at the Knight who was giving chase. Throwing the now useless shield down near the grate, he dived just in time to evade an incoming crack of marble from one of the columns that had just been smashed.

Jounouchi was getting impatient and he looked at his sister. "Come on! Let's strike him down!"

Shizuka, who was already looking rather apprehensive—her brother had never been held off for so long before—nodded and quickly raised another green-tinted amulet.

"Oh no you don't," Seto growled as he skidded to a stop. He grabbed his own Magic amulet and power blasted out of it before Shizuka had a chance to allow her card to take effect.

The arena was rocked by the power of Seto's typhoon. This time, more powerful than ever, people were forced to clutch to the railings and banisters. Lightning struck from the skies followed by deafening roars of thunder as the wind blew, howling at their ears. Shizuka screamed—the two amulets that she had been holding were blown away. At this Knight's sword of advantage now evaporated.

Seto's supporters in the arena erupted into deafening cheers. "He's done it!" Isono roared from his place, clapping a hand on his armored knee, much to the surprise of the other centurions. "That Knight's to be mincemeat now, I tell you!"

"Yeah, get him!" Mokuba shouted in jubilee, bouncing up and down.

"He's done it! Even at such odds, he's done it!" Ryou leapt up in delight in spite of himself in a most un-prince-like manner, so much so that the other nobles stared at him. He flushed deeply but was unable to keep the smile on his face as he looked out over the barricade, watching in excitement.

Even Seto couldn't help but smirk, seeing the prince so jubilant out of the corner of his eye. Over the powerful wind, Seto roared, "Raider! Slash the Knight _now!_"

And, in effect, the Raider charged with a deadly roar towards the Knight across from him, axe raised and poised to kill. Jounouchi swung around. "NOW, Shizuka!"

There was a split second of power. Then a tremendous crash that sent everyone leaping to their feet. Dusk billowed and exploded from the arena and there were cries and gasps all around as they realized that Seto's Summon seemed to have been swallowed up by the very earth—a deep hole had appeared in its path, obliterating it.

Gasps sounded at the arena as Jounouchi now gave a triumphant smirk at Seto. "There goes your Summon, Seto of Gilheim." He whipped out his armored hand. "You're now defenseless! It's time to end this! Knight—destroy that impudent Dueler!"

The Knight charged forward at Seto at shocking speed for one armed so heavily. Ryou leapt to his feet with a gasp, face paling as Seto made no move to evade the attack. "Seto!" he cried out. He would've leapt into the field had Anzu not had pulled him back over the barricade. "Are you crazy?" she demanded.

Ryou only tugged back his tunic, heart in his throat as he watched, horror-struck. Atemu raised his eyebrow from where he sat. _Here it comes…_

The Knight made to deliver a devastating blow at the blue-eyed Dueler—a blow that was known to have destroyed barricade walls in the arena—when there was a tremendous crack of power and blinding light. It blasted out right over the entire coliseum, sending people raising their arms over their eyes defensively.

Jounouchi staggering at the light now looked up. "What the—?"

Ootogi leapt to his feet. "It's a barrier!"

And indeed, in a resplendent crack of dark violet light that symbolized a trap, the great glowing holy barrier was illuminated where the Knight had struck. Seto remained unharmed beyond the barrier and the force of the blow was suddenly rebounded at the Knight, who was instantly obliterated by his own blow. The force was so strong that it set Jounouchi slamming into the ground.

The arena exploded into deafening cheers. "He's all right!" Mokuba cheered, leaping up. "He's destroyed Prince Wingild's Summon! Way to go!"

Ryou burst out into a laugh of relief, clutching the sapling he still held, and Seto grinned spitefully at Jounouchi, who was being helped up by his sister. "You didn't think it was that easy, now, did you…?"

Jounouchi spat blood out to the ground. "Did you?" and with that, he pulled out another golden amulet. A hush fell over the crowd. The prince, glaring malevolently now said, "You've used up all your options, including that little surprise of a barrier you posses. I didn't think I'd want to use this on you, but you leave me no choice!"

He raised the amulet up to the sky. "Come to me now—my dragon!"

There was a tremendous crash of power. Instant darkness reigned as the sky was filled with dark thunderous clouds. A blaze of fire erupted from the ground, lava red, and joined with the blackness around. The ground began to shake violently again and a number of people in the audience screamed as the ground actually split. Shizuka had long taken cover by the barricade. The shapeless dark took form when it melded with the lava red fire—and morphed into a massive dragon that roared ominously.

The sky cleared, revealing the dragon in its full form. Jounouchi burst into a laugh. "It's all over now! My dragon is undefeated! You will die here in this field, Dueler!"

With the wind whistling in his ears, Seto glared up at the dragon, hating it. There was no way he was about to let Jounouchi win this match with such a Summon. Carefully, he clasped at the amulet around his neck. It began to pulsate in warmth, flooding him, like light. But even as the dragon roared and Jounouchi began his commands, Seto made no move yet again, allowing his enemy to make the first reckless dash—as everyone so far knew that he had no other Summon besides the Raider.

Ryou watched him anxiously before finally, he could take it no longer. This was beyond the bounds of chivalry—it had to be, there should be no way this could be a fair fight—and he began running up the bleachers, his sandals slapping noisily at his heels. "Your Majesty! Emperor Atemu! Please, if I may…"

The Emperor, smiling most amusedly at the on goings, now turned his piercing amethyst gaze at him. For a minute, Ryou quailed, but this wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Emperor or not, he had to agree with his thought. "Well—you see…"

"Is something wrong, Highness?" Yugi asked, blinking at him a little in concern.

Ryou decided to turn address the other prince instead; the Prince Yugi was the gentler of these two, and perhaps he might receive the remark with less scathing results. "Surely…this cannot be fair grounds…?" he stammered. "He is but a single Dueler—with no Caster even!"

But Yugi smiled at him. "But Highness, that is his choice, is it not? Not all Duelers have Casters, right? Perhaps he has none simply because he doesn't need one…?"

Atemu snorted. "That may be true, Yugi, but the odds are quite serious, though. Faced with both Jounouchi and Lady Shizuka…I'd be stunned if blood was not drawn early into the match. And now that Jounouchi has his second Summon…"

Realization dawned on the white prince. Heart pounding, Ryou looked up. "Then you have known, sire—and you agree! That these terms are not equal! And yet you've allowed it to go on! It's beyond the bounds of chivalry, sire!"

It was the wrong thing to say. Even Yugi seemed to wince as he leaned back the moment Atemu turned that powerful gaze onto the Liyir prince. Instantly Ryou felt a surge of dread go through him, his body growing cold as the glare fastened its intensity on him. Swallowing hard, he winced as the monarch spoke.

"Are you questioning me and my integrity, prince?" he asked in a tone that was quiet. When the emperor's voice went quiet, it was usually dangerous. "Do you forget your place?"

Ryou bit his lip, feeling the surge of danger rivet him, as though trying to take hold of him. Was it just his imagination, or did a flash of black flicker through the Emperor's eyes?

It most likely was not, because even Seto, from all the way on the ground, detected the danger. He looked up at the sign of danger and saw darkness in the Emperor's person, rising from the crown on his head. Ryou stared back at the Emperor, white with terror. He could see the darkness as well, and it was beginning to creep up on him.

A strange laughter rang in Ryou's ears—but there was no one laughing around him—it must be just in his head yet again. But that laughter was reaching out to that dark power and Ryou held it at bay—whatever it was. Such powers were dangerous and evil. He leapt backwards.

"Get him!" Jounouchi yelled to his dragon. And the great red-eyed black dragon gave such a powerful roar that the people took cover. Beating its great wings it rushed at Seto, firing a tremendous blow of power that rocked the ground.

But Seto knew that something else was at stake and he simply no longer had any time for such foolish nonsense that was the Prince of Wingild. His eyes were trained on the Emperor in the royal box and the Prince who was being mesmerized into the dark power.

From above Malik watched, a grin beginning to form on his lips. This was it, the most crucial moment of all and it was time to set things in motion—he raised his staff.

Mokuba's yell rang loud and clear as the dragon's shot raced, "Niisama!"

There was an echo of power. For an instant it was silence, before the most powerful crack of power the Coliseum had ever experienced blasted out from where Seto stood. Light of incredible intensity flooded the City of Dulle—defying the darkness that had previously been called by the dark dragon. The Coliseum walls began to crack and light blew out from the amulet that was now releasing so much power that it was going to tear itself from Seto's neck.

The blue eyes of the Dueler were now as blue as flame and from the amulet exploded the massive white dragon that glowed of intense light. It was blindness in an instant and so powerful was the dragon that it blew over everyone in the Coliseum. The Emperor was thrown off-track and his darkness over Ryou was blown back. Yugi clutched onto the throne as Ryou raised his arms, the wings of his headdress fluttering in the light.

Isis watched, eyes wide and horror struck. "The White Dragon!"

"I don't believe it…" Mokuba's eyes were as wide as saucers, the light reflecting off of them.

Jounouchi yelled as he got flung into the stone barricade at the force. Seto ignoring the blown back Jounouchi roared up at the monarch, "_Get away from him!_"

The massive white dragon, drawn by the fury of its Summoner, then unleashed a powerful blast of blue and white light that not only completely obliterated the black dragon that lay in its path, but it also shot a its blow right at the Royal Box.

And now Malik, with his blond hair blowing, made his move. Though the shot would've hit the Box barricade and not intended to harm the monarch directly, his power forced the blast up as a direct attack to the Emperor who sat at the topmost row.

Ryou screamed and dived for cover in the lower rows which were quickly getting evacuated by the screaming royals.

"Emperor!" Yugi cried, looking up in horror. Atemu did not move, though he looked startled, also not expecting the blast.

There was a great crash that caused an entire wall to crumble. The fury and the light in Seto's eyes died away and his thinking cleared the instant this happened. He saw that a great Summon had been called out to shield the Emperor. A creature indescribable was floating before the Emperor, having absorbed the blow and seemingly unharmed by it. The Emperor, though wide-eyed, stood unharmed behind it.

The Master Sorcerer Pegasus was holding the golden amulet that had called out the creature, and he glared down at Seto. In ringing tones, he proclaimed, pointing to Seto, "This Dueler had launched a direct attack upon our Emperor! Guards! Seize him and throw him into the dungeon!"

"No!" Ryou gasped into the awestruck silence of the audience, getting to his feet and running to the Emperor, to be held back by Ootogi and Honda. "Emperor, please!" he cried out. "Don't do this to him!"

"He shall die at dawn!" Atemu said, when he got his voice back. He now looked furious as he turned to Ryou "And that is final! And if you pursue the matter any more, Prince Liyir, you will die with him! You are to be confined in the Pyramide for grounds of treason!"

"Leave him be!" Seto yelled from the field, livid, taking a step forward. "This has nothing to do with him!"

"Retract your Summon, Dueler!" said the captain of the soldiers all of whom were pointing spears and swords at him. "Now!"

The Dragon roared again. Though some soldiers stepped back, Seto held his ground, furious at this interference. He hadn't intended to directly hit the Emperor—he knew that, surrounded by his officers, this wouldn't have hit him anyway—only to draw him away, but somehow his shot got redirected.

Malik smirked evilly from where he stood. With his cloak billowing in the wind, he watched the result of his handiwork. "This is going even better than I planned…"

Ryou tore away from Honda and Ootogi and leapt into the field, running towards Seto. He'd be damned to seven hells before he was going to let _this_ happened—that light show had more than confirmed his thoughts of him. Seto was more than possibly the last chance of the Empire—there was no way he would allow him to die at daybreak.

Seto saw him running to him. "Stop!" he said in warning—too late.

Atemu, seeing this, nodded to the nearest guard. He snatched up Ryou, holding him securely and letting his spear rest on his neck. "That is enough, Prince Liyir!"

"Let him go!" Seto thundered.

"This is treason, prince!" Pegasus declared. "Shall you die with this assassin, then?"

The Dragon waved its wings at Seto's command but the guard let the tip sink into Ryou's neck a little further. Blood was drawn. Seto froze. "Retract your Summon," the guard hissed, sensing Seto's reluctance to let the prince get hurt. "Retract your Summon now or you will both die!"

_If Liyir dies, the Empire will be lost to the dark wasteland…_ Seto ground his teeth. _I can't believe this! He shouldn't have run in! _He glared at the boy. But instead he saw Ryou shaking his head urgently at him.

"No…" he whispered. "Go…leave here, please… Take your Summon and go—" he cut off in a choke as the guard pushed the spear against him again.

Atemu glared at him. "What shall it be, Seto of Gilheim? Either way, you both die. And I'll have no problems with killing a traitor and an assassin."

The crowd watched, horror-struck at the proceedings. Seto weighed his options. At this point…there were none left. In the one hand, he falls, and he would have failed. But he had already failed, hadn't he? He hadn't managed to kill the Emperor. Not yet anyway. But if the boy prince dies, then even if he _did_ kill the Emperor, the wasteland will destroy the Empire.

What he needed now was time. And from what he can tell, dawn was still a long time in coming.

There was a shudder of power, and the Dragon began to be retracted into the Amulet. Ryou cried out, "Don't!"

Seto did not move, furious by the choice he had to make. But the instant the dragon was gone, Ryou was released and the guards swarmed up at him, throwing him into chains. His amulets were seized from him. From where he watched, Mokuba stood horrified.

Ryou was pulled off by Honda and Ootogi. "Seto…" tears laced his eyes. "Why…?"

Atemu made his declaration. "The assassin dies at dawn! Things are to be later settled with the Prince Liyir! As of now, this tournament is over!"

And with that, he departed, Yugi at his heels.

Ryou took a last glance at Seto as they were drawn apart. To his surprise, there was no defeat in the Dueler's eyes. There was a light of determination. And he decided perhaps…it was that light he would go with.

**

* * *

Cards that are introduced in the chapter:**

**Jounouchi's Cards**

_Gearfried the Iron Knight_

_Legendary Sword_

_Trap Hole_

_Red-Eyes Black Dragon_

**Seto's Cards**

_Mirror Force_

_Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

**Pegasus' Cards**

_Relinquished_

_

* * *

And **finally** we're getting somewhere! Seto and Ryou are gonna have to figure out a way to get out of the mess Malik's put them in… XD Please please PLEASE review! It really helps!_


	10. Escape

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went. So sorry for the long delay, but to make up for it, I've written a long chapter. This is a special chapter.

As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!

**

* * *

The Hero**

**Chapter Ten**

"That was awful, that was…" Mokuba managed to take his first safe breath back at Suguroku's forge. He had run, all the way from the Coliseum, following the party that drew Seto into the Pyramide and into the direction of the dungeon. But afterwards, his metal band had glinted and caught the eye of the few of the escorting centurions, who promptly recognized him to be Seto's loyal page. They had come after him armed and he had been forced to fly, all the way back into downtown Dulle seeking refuge from friends who were only too willing to hide him.

Suguroku shook his head—he had been at the Duels this morning, anxious to see how it would turn out with the odd young man with the blue eyes. And he had seen the spectacle that had brought about his capture. "It's got everyone in town talking," he remarked gruffly, giving Mokuba a cup of strong brew to calm his nerves. The boy had been shaking when he returned. "It's something never-before-seen, that's for certain."

"What does everyone say, though?" Mokuba gasped, drinking thirstily before grimacing at the liquid.

"Mind you, drink all that, it helps." Suguroku sat down, looking thoughtful. "The town's pretty torn between it, though, you'd be surprised. I don't know if that light was getting into their heads or some such like it, but some of them claimed that Seto of Gilheim had been unjustly treated."

At this, Mokuba's eyes widened like saucers. "Really…? I would've thought they'd agreed with the Emperor's judgment."

"Oh, don't get it wrong on that—a good deal of them does," nodded Suguroku. "They're all planning on attending the execution at dawn like its some big spectacle. Oh, all the nobles are going…" and he shook his head. "It's been a while since anyone dared."

Mokuba said, "The people—some of them—think that niisama was unjustly treated? Why?"

"Oh, they thought that it was pretty obvious that the Emperor just wanted to be rid of him," Suguroku chuckled. "Confidentially…" and here, he whispered to the boy, "Some believe that the Emperor was threatened. No one had risen so rapidly in the Duels before save for the Emperor, and he had Royal backing. But this boy was mere peasant—like the rest of us—but he's displayed spectacular talent. It's given people a hope that we can stand up to the nobles…" he paused. "Well. To a degree anyway."

"So they'll help get him out?" Mokuba looked up hopefully.

"By the gods, no!" Suguroku stared at him. "Tampering with powers like those of the Master Sorcerer and the Emperor's are dangerous! See what's happened to that boy?"

Crestfallen, Mokuba leant back on a stack of hay. "This is meaningless. Do these people have no backbone?"

Suguroku then waggled his finger at him, knowing the boy well enough to have guesses on what was going on through his mind at these times. "Don't you be getting any funny ideas now, Mokuba. You had better not be intending on going to the Pyramide and fishing out that Dueler. He's incarcerated for heavy charges! And they're all after you too for being his page. You could be hanged."

"Well I can't just _sit_ here!" Mokuba got up, fire alight in his eyes. "He's my Dueler, isn't he? As his page I ought to _do_ something and _help_ him!"

"What can you do?" Suguroku stared at him. He waved to the Pyramide that was visible out the window and into the distance. "You saw what happened out there with your own eyes! Even that poor boy, that Prince of Liyir—he tried to help him right out, didn't he? Look at where it's gotten him!"

Mokuba whipped around to look at him. He hadn't heard anything at all about the youth who'd accepted Seto's Tribute. "Why? What's happened to him?"

"Haven't you heard?" Suguroku sat down, shaking his head. "That poor boy's been dragged out of the Coliseum in chains, just like Seto of Gilheim. They took him to the direction of the Temple of the Master Sorcerer. They said he was to be exorcised."

Mokuba felt his eye twitch. "…exorcised…?"

"The royals said he must've acted like that because he was under some sort of voodoo by your Dueler friend there," Suguroku rolled his eyes. "Why else would he have such a powerful Summon? I tell you…no one's ever seen power like that before. No one."

"Don't people get…whipped at exorcisms?"

"They do. And that's what's gotten the town all uncomfortable. Prince Liyir wouldn't harm a wood louse. Always been quiet. He's been nice too, to the people when he was out. Everybody's just nervous around him because he's Liyiran but they otherwise like him. He's not pompous—like the rest of those nobles in the Pyramide." He shook his head. "He oughtn't be whipped. I say the Liyir king mightn't be too overjoyed."

Mokuba got up and shook his head. He's heard enough. "Well I don't care what you _do_ say! I've got to help Seto and him _somehow_!" And he put on his sandals and began heading for the door.

"What do you plan on doing, boy?" Suguroku stared at him, stunned.

Mokuba was picking up his pack and making sure his things were all in there. "I'm going to my friends, see if they have any ideas, probably get her to come along with me, and then to the Pyramide."

He was suddenly thrown a rope. He blinked and looked up at the forger, who looked a bit uncomfortable and not looking at him. "You young'uns… Always getting reckless… Mind you not get yourself killed."

Mokuba grinned and nodded, slipping the rope into the pack before he bolted off like a shot into the darkness.

* * *

Stunned, Ryou watched as the chains fell from his body. The sick feeling he'd entertained in the pit of his stomach for the past few hours seemed to dissolve itself as he looked around the gargantuan golden throne room where he was surrounded now by a few trusted soldiers while the Emperor, the Master Sorcerer, the Oracle and the Emperor's favorite were in front of him, no longer dressed to Duel and instead acting as though the entire fiasco of two hours ago hadn't happened at all. He had been dragged to the temple, but the moment the temple doors had shut, they had begun treating him normally again, offering him food or drink which he had been too shocked to accept, and he was snuck out back into the adjoining Pyramide. 

And now that he'd been stripped of his chains, he wondered what was going on.

"Hadn't I told you, Oracle, that I would keep this madness in check?" Emperor Atemu raised an eyebrow at Isis as he sat down on his majestic throne. "You worry far too much."

"Perhaps so, Your Majesty…" Isis only replied awkwardly, as though some part of her still believed him wrong. "I will only breathe easily once the White Dragon is assuredly gone."

"He will be, at the first light of dawn," Pegasus answered calmly. "That, I can assure you. It'll be quite something to watch—will you be watching the execution, Your Majesty?"

"I suppose I could make some time…" Atemu looked to his favorite. "What do you think, Yugi?"

The High Prince, who had, since time immemorial, always been squeamish about executions outside the Coliseum, only shrugged and said, "Whatever suits your time the best, Your Majesty…" and now he looked to the stunned Ryou with a smile, going to him and rubbing his wrists where the chains had bound them. "I hope you're not too bruised, Highness."

"What…is…?" Ryou stared at him, and Yugi continued to smile. Ryou found Yugi's smile rather odd, in truth. His smile did look genuine, but there was something behind his eyes—the same one he saw in the Emperor's. The Master Sorcerer Pegasus now stepped forward next to Yugi and said, "Your Highness, forgive us for your rough treatment. We decided to use the opportunity to show the people the consequences of treason and impudence."

Flabbergasted, Ryou could only stare up at him in shock. Pegasus continued, "The official word would be that the Dueler Seto of Gilheim had used some sort of incantation to bring you to his control and use you to his advantage. Surely, such a thing is not uncommon. We will deem you exorcised and harmless once again."

"But he hadn't!" Ryou burst out, scandalized. "Why would you say something like that?"

Atemu now frowned at him from where he sat on his ridiculously expensive throne, Yugi at his side once again. "I would have thought the answer would have been obvious, Prince. The Dueler had launched an attack directly at me."

"But—it was—an accident!" but even Ryou couldn't place his words. The blast _had_ indeed been launched at the Emperor—a destructive blow made with no warnings. "I don't think he would do such a thing!"

"The trouble with you, Prince Liyir, is that you are far too trusting," Atemu replied, reclining. "Anybody is capable of dangerous things."

"What I meant, sire, is that I highly doubt he would launch such a cowardly method of attack…" Ryou replied, his voice dropping to a fervent whisper. "It seemed to me that a Dueler of his caliber wouldn't stoop so low—if he had wanted to kill you, he would've done it to your face, head on, without having to pretend he was fighting someone else."

Atemu now raised an eyebrow. "A fine judge of character, are you, prince? Shall I remind you that you actually accepted the Tribute of this bloodthirsty assassin? Are you saying this was not a mistake on your part and that you indeed intend being tried for treason?"

Ryou's words choked on his throat. He wanted to say yes, but it was suicide to do that. But if he said no, it would be a lie. And so he did the next best thing—say nothing at all. He glared at the ground with all the fury he could muster, feeling absolutely wretched. As long as he was within this Pyramide, he would be a prisoner, always at the mercy of the darkness that haunted the Emperor and everyone else. He knew why he was here, and he knew for a fact that he would not surrender to this king—or his own kingdom will fail.

"I thought so," said Atemu with a nod. He sighed, got up and put a hand to Ryou's shoulder. "I am sorry, prince, for speaking to you thus. You are new here, I have to keep remembering. Your own king father told me that you have been in the palace all your life. You know not the danger outside the walls. I merely wish to protect you and your name."

Again, Ryou said nothing, biting back words he dearly wished he could say. _Liar! You protect nothing but yourself. And if your aims are indeed to break down our Wall of Yir, you do not protect the kingdom, either._

Atemu looked at the High Prince. "Yugi, might you and the Lady Anzu please accompany Prince Liyir back to his chambers? He's had a rough day. He should rest."

"I agree," smiled Yugi, coming up to them and taking Ryou's hand. "Come, prince. I'll have your dinner sent up."

And Ryou only nodded at the happier prince, taking a last glance at Atemu, who was now smiling amicably at him. He looked at him right in the eyes—and saw nothing there.

_I wish I knew what you were thinking, Emperor…_ he thought as Yugi led him away. _I wish I knew what lay in your blackened heart. _He shook his head. Such things were worth contemplating about, true, but there were other things of concern. In a matter of hours, dawn would raise her magnificent head up upon the land. And Seto will die.

Ryou set his mouth into a grim line, ignoring Yugi, who was trying to draw his mind into other things. He wasn't about to let that happen. Before daybreak, Seto had to be out of the kingdom.

_And I think I know how._

* * *

Seto sat in the wooden bunk of the cell, wide awake in spite of the lateness of the hour. He glared at the guards far across him, snoring loudly. Only the torchlight that was in the halls moved. 

Escape seemed to be the best course of action as of that time. Although how to go about it was the difficulty. Apparently, not even the guards had the keys. The Master Sorcerer Pegasus himself had locked him in, and took the key with him. He felt his blood boil at the very thought of the haughty grin that the master sorcerer had given him before locking away his freedom with the ease of taking a toy from a child. He had said, through the bars, "Who would've known that the White Dragon of Gilheim would be so easily caged?"

Seto had glared at him and said nothing. He would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had the upper hand by having locked him in. But Seto knew that the Sorcerer took precautions because he was threatened, and he would only breathe easily once he was dead. And he was still alive.

_I'm still alive. I'll have to get out of here. And kill the Emperor if I can manage it._

His mind flitted once to the image of Ryou, getting chained up, same as him. Most likely, they were keeping him in far more comfortable quarters—he was still a prince. In all likelihood, he must be being "exorcised" by now, as he heard the guards talking. Inwardly even he had to wince. He'd seen what sorcerers did to remove "evil" from people. Death was more pleasant.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about that. He considered his environment. The walls were solid tan stone. The doorway was a thick bolted metal lattice that allowed only the squares of torchlight to come into his cell. There was also only one window—a bit high up, but nothing he couldn't reach, being rather tall, and more so if he stood on the bunk. The guards slept like rocks; they wouldn't hear a boulder if it had crashed down.

He was just considering etching out the sandstone around the bars on the window to loose the bars when he heard a scratching sound coming from the window itself. He looked up at it. There was the hoot of an owl from outside. All he could see from the window right now was a square of navy sky speckled with stars, but soon, he heard more scratching, and a pair of dusty hands, small ones, gripped the bars from outside.

And a fervent whisper sounded. "Niisama? Are you in here?"

Seto stared. "Mokuba…?" he glanced at the window, then back at the guards. One of them scratched at an insect bite but did not wake. He looked back up at the window. "What are you doing here?" he demanded. "You shouldn't be here!"

"I'm _trying_ to rescue you!" Mokuba pushed his face up to the bars and tried to glare at him. "You're going to get killed at dawn!"

"I'm quite aware of that—and you'll be killed along with me if they find you," Seto responded, frowning at him. "I could get out by myself."

"Oh, is that why you're still in there?" Mokuba grinned.

Seto glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, just let me help, okay?" Mokuba said, blinking down at him. "Rebecca's outside with a horse. I just snuck in here—I've done it tons of times and the guards are drunk as lords and they didn't see me."

"And exactly how do you intend on helping me escape?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…still working on that," Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "I was thinking I could steal the keys to the cell for you, but I don't know where it is. Do you know where?"

"It's with Pegasus," Seto answered. "He took it with him."

"Dang!"

"Exactly," now Seto came a bit closer to the window, a bit more anxious than he'd wanted to be, knowing that the guards would spot the boy dangling from the window at any time. "Just get out of here, all right? I'll—"

There was the sound of a door creaking open from the hall, and both of them looked up. Footsteps sounded in the hall, coming towards Seto's cell. Mokuba's eyes widened. "Are they coming for you _already_? It's not even dawn yet!"

"Get away with you!" Seto peeled one of Mokuba's hands from the bars. "Hurry up!"

"All right!" Mokuba let go with the other hand, dropped out of sight. Seto heard a soft thump, which he assumed was the boy landing on the grass outside. He whirled back to the lattice, where the footsteps came closer. He stood still, waiting, staring into the shadows.

A cloaked figure emerged, and for a moment, he thought it might be one of the temple monks, but then a small white hand clutched at the lattice. "Seto?"

Seto stared, recognizing him. "Prince Liyir?"

"Yes," Ryou slipped the hood off, looking pale and rather frightened. "Have they harmed you?"

"No, but what are you doing here?" Seto frowned, coming closer to the bars. "I thought they had chained you."

"They did, but then they released me… It was a ploy of sorts, for the people to see," Ryou explained in a whisper. Then he shook his head. "There isn't much time. You must get out of here." He began fiddling with the lock on the doorway.

Seto grabbed his hand through the lattice. "Stop," he whispered fervently. "You'll wake the guards, and gods know what they'll do to you when they see you. You shouldn't even be here."

"I got you in this mess," Ryou responded, looking up at him intently, eyes pleading. "If I hadn't run into the arena…" he shook his head. "You must escape. For the good of the kingdom, you must escape from here, and try for your aim again."

"The key is with Pegasus."

"I don't need a key." Ryou took out a pin from his tunic and began to twist it into the lock. Seto was surprised that the prince even knew how to pick a lock at all.

Mokuba's voice sounded again, " Prince Liyir!"

Ryou looked up at him, startled, "You're here too?"

Mokuba grinned from the bars, ignoring Seto's disapproving frown. "I knew you'd come to help niisama. You're the only one in this place who would."

The lock released. Ryou slipped it out, and then said to the boy, "Have you transportation?"

"I have a horse with a friend outside…"

"Good…" Ryou looked up at Seto, opening the door. "You must leave. At once. Follow me, I know a way out."

"Careful not to wake those guards," Mokuba hissed through the bars as Seto stepped out. "I'll meet you in the back courtyard." And he once again dropped out of view.

Seto looked at Ryou. "Why are you doing this?"

Ryou paused for a moment before smiling gently at him. "Because…you're worth it. Here." He handed him a deerskin pouch. "Your amulets. You might need them. Now follow me, quickly."

And he hurried down the hall, his cloak billowing behind him, with Seto running noiselessly next to him.

* * *

They barely made it to the courtyard with their breaths. Twice, they had nearly run into the guards, and once, into Isis herself. Why the prophetess would be wandering at this hour of they night, they had no idea, but it was a bad sign. They had to make haste. The night air of the courtyard was remarkably cool in comparison to the heated air inside the palace due to the many torches. 

Mokuba was on the ivy wall, holding a rope. He spotted them and waved. "Over here!" he called, flushed with excitement at the thrill of the escapade.

"Shh!" Seto came up to him. "You'd wake the dead."

"Sorry…" Mokuba laughed softly. "I can't help it. We're pulling a fast one on the Emperor. It's kind of fun."

Seto just rolled his eyes at the childish grin, shaking his head. He looked at Ryou, who was standing next to him with a smile. The prince said, "All right. Now go. There should be a town about two days' ride from here. You'll be safe there for a while, but you'll have to keep moving. They'll be after you now."

"What about you?" Mokuba asked, blinking at Ryou.

"What about me?" Ryou blinked.

"You can't stay here," Seto frowned. "I know that you know what the Emperor is doing. I saw you fighting it in the Coliseum. If you stay here, he might take over you."

"I cannot leave…" Ryou whispered, turning pale again. "I'm an emissary of peace. If I leave, it would turn Liyir and the Emperor into enemies."

"Peace?" Seto stood over him, looking at him intently. "Surely you can't believe that. There is no peace here—there won't be any, not while the Emperor is in rule. There's a darkness brooding in the wasteland—and I know that the Emperor brought you here so that he could bring down the Wall of Yir, and take that power for his own. You cannot stay here. Your kingdom will be further lost."

"While I am here, I can stop him," Ryou answered shakily. "I've been trying to. He will not attack while I am not yet under his power. I cannot let him take my kingdom. It's the last defense the people of this Empire have."

"What in gods name must you die for the Empire for?" Seto demanded. "Can't you see that none of them stood by you, or me, even when they saw what we were trying to do? They are all tainted by the Emperor now?"

"Because you won't!" Ryou answered fervently, looking up at him. "You claimed not to be the hero I had hoped you would be! And if you cannot save us, Seto of Gilheim, then no one can. No one can save this Empire. The least I could do is to prolong the arrival of the madness that will sweep over this land and kill us all!"

He stared down at his hands, tears streaming down his eyes. "You want to kill the Emperor out of your own agendas…but I know that you won't admit it, but you too are trying to save the people."

"How would you know that…?" Seto watched him steadily.

Ryou looked up at him, eyes streaming. "…because you saved me. You tried to protect me. Because you knew that if I succumb, the Wall falls, so will the people. Cannot you see that your own actions betray your words…?"

He walked to him, clutching his tunic gently with one hand. "Seto of Gilheim…I implore you, not as prince, but as a citizen of this empire…please reconsider. You are our last hope…you and your light. Your dragon. You're the only one who can save us. Your power will save us."

Seto looked down at the prince who looked up at him so intently. Surely, the prince was innocuous; not knowing the truth behind him or what people outside palace walls were really capable of, but he had thrown his hope to him now. He wondered if what he was saying was true, if he really was the last person who could save this Empire—when he'd never even considered it. His own rage and thirst for vengeance fueled his cause, not the welfare of the people. But it was his vengeance that would be meant to save them all. It was a daunting task, and by now, well nigh impossible.

And Ryou still had hope. It was unspeakable.

Seto sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was getting into. All of this, because of the Emperor's dark whims. All he knew that, for one reason or another, the Emperor had to be stopped.

"Stop crying," he said silently. "It's not worth crying over."

Ryou looked up at him. "Would you, then…help…?"

"I can't promise you anything," Seto took hold of the rope over the wall. "I'm doing this for myself. It's only by accident that it would help the people of the Empire."

Ryou found himself starting to smile. "…of course."

Seto just looked back at him, wondering how he could be the way he is. Liyirians were truly odd. He glanced back to the Pyramide—the home of the man he wanted dead, and the epicenter of all the darkness in the kingdom. If his goal could not be done here, then where?

"Niisama," Mokuba hissed, clutching his tunic.

Seto glanced at him. He was not looking at him, but at something in the Pyramide. He looked to that direction, and felt his chest tighten. From the window stood Lady Anzu, carrying a jar of water, staring at them in stunned shock. She dropped the jar with a deafening crash, and screamed.

Ryou, startled, looked to the direction of the scream and saw Anzu. He gasped and turned back to Seto. "Hurry! Get out of here!" Already the guards were running at her cry.

"Niisama, come on!" Mokuba cried, jumping down and out of sight from the wall.

"Go!" Ryou urged Seto, who still remained inside the Pyramide walls. "Hurry, they're coming!"

Seto took one last instant to decide, and it wasn't a difficult choice considering that Ryou had been seen. With a sweep, he'd pulled the prince by the waist and pulled him up the wall with him.

"Seto!" Ryou cried, badly startled.

"You're not staying in that palace," the Dueler declared, his face set, like granite as they dropped down outside. Rebecca was indeed there, with a large white stallion, which Mokuba was already on. "They've seen you, and they'll kill you. If you want me to do this madness you've asked me to, you'll have to join me in doing it." And with that, he put the prince on the white horse.

"But…" Ryou stared at him.

"Quiet," Seto said, mounting the horse from behind him. "I don't like noise when I'm escaping."

Rebecca cried out, "Hurry, now, go! Go!" and she bolted into the darkness.

Seto needed no second telling. Rearing the horse, as the Pyramide went into total uproar, they began galloping off down the dirt roads and into the darkness.

_

* * *

And they're off! The escapees must now evade the wrath of Emperor Atemu and save the Wall of Yir! But their travels have surprises in store for them. XD Please please PLEASE review! It really helps!_


	11. Encounter

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went. I'm really sorry it took so long—school got so much in the way. But now there's no school, I get to update!! Yay!!

As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!!

* * *

**The Hero**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"**_He WHAT_**?!"

Yugi winced, clinging onto a golden pillar, glancing warily up to the rafters and feeling as though the Pyramide was about to collapse over their heads at the wrath that the Emperor unleashed. Even the armors and weapons arrayed on the walls rattled violently, and the guards stepped back from their posts. The nobles in the room were cringing. And the man himself, Emperor Atemu, was standing, eyes blazing like purple fire ready to incinerate into ash at the merest glance. His whole person was scarlet, livid with sheer fury.

"_How did this happen?!"_ he roared, causing everyone in the room to wince again. "_Who let them escape?!"_

They could've heard a pin drop in the room. "Sire…" murmured Ootogi, "I can assure you that no one here would've allowed them to escape…"

This only made Atemu madder. There was a deep purple orb at one arm of his throne and he smashed it in his fury. Yet again, every person in the room, save for the Oracle and the Sorcerer, winced at this action. Yugi would have endeavored to come forward, but the monarch was sweeping up and down the platform again, his long cape trailing and billowing after him like a purple silken ghost.

"That assassin, I would have had no concerns about," he declared, pacing restlessly. "He would've been found by my men under a few days and death would've been his at the instant he was laid eyes upon. But Prince Liyir!!" He looked at the captain of the guards who knelt across him, cringing in abject discomfort.

"How could you have let such an august persona slip by unnoticed?!" Atemu demanded. "Are you simply that _clouded_, Captain Valon?"

The captain of the guard, a very handsome youth who went by the name of Valon and among the greatest warriors of the empire, could only cringe for a moment. He was of noble birth, of the House of Seeil, and had been only newly appointed in his position. And by all accounts, this was not a good way to start it off.

"I beg forgiveness, Your Majesty," he said, keeping his eyes trained to the gleaming floors of the throne room. "But I assure you, there had been double guards at the dungeons tonight. And there were soldiers trained at Prince Ryou's doors."

"And yet _somehow_ he'd miraculously slipped out," Atemu's tone was cold. "And not only that, he _went_ to the dungeons and had freed the assassin! And now—they are _both_ _gone_! And _don't_ think you're out of blame in this, Pegasus!" he snapped at the Sorcerer, who flinched slightly for the first time. "You claimed to have the key to the prisoner's cell!"

"I did, Majesty, and I still do," Pegasus now calmly drew out the key from his pocket like one would draw a sword. And he added, "It would appear that Prince Ryou is not as entirely innocuous as he made himself appear."

"Obviously," Atemu snapped.

"He's an interesting boy…" Pegasus murmured, leaning on the nearby pillar, holding his staff. "There is definitely a lot of conviction in him, that's for sure."

"This is—an _outrage_!" Atemu exploded. "Neither of the theories you've given me are remotely acceptable!! It is either the Dueler Seto really _has_ possessed Ryou and caused him to escape, taking with him as a hostage—or Ryou himself, in a clear act of treason, had freed the assassin by his own volition and using underhanded means of doing so! This is a complete mess!!"

"I _had_ warned you, Your Majesty…" Isis contrived to say very quietly, unable to help herself, but this only served to allow Atemu's thunderbolts to descend upon her veiled head.

"I am quite aware of your warnings, Oracle—you've been quite fervent about them," Atemu glared, and Isis recoiled very slightly, retaining her composure. He whirled back to the captain of the guard who hadn't moved from place, still rigidly kneeling before him, head bowed. "Why are you still here?!" he yelled.

Valon stammered, "But sire—"

"You ought to be out there—looking for them—NOW!" Atemu thundered. And literally, how the lightning did strike outside, punctuating the monarch's order, causing another epidemic of cringing in the throne room. "GO!!"

Without another word, Valon hastily fled the room, his armor clinking noisily behind him and his cape surging in the draft. Atemu watched his exit with noted disapproval before finally groaning in exasperation, his outbursts having exhausted him. He fell sitting onto his throne, dropping his head onto his hand. "I am _surrounded_ by the incompetent…"

It was at this point that Yugi contrived to pacify the raging monarch. It appeared that, from time to time, that he was the only one who could do such a thing, provided that he did so at an opportune moment such as now. He moved quickly to his side and took his hand into his smaller ones, patting it. "Please don't overexert yourself, Majesty… You've had a harrowing day. I'm sure that the two will be retrieved soon enough. Truly, is there anyone in this Empire who can escape your influence? Prince Ryou obviously has gone mad, or something, and it would be wisest if these matters were not dwelt upon so passionately—it's not your fault he may have elected treason. He will be aptly dealt with, won't he? It all can still be remedied, sire."

"And as always, you've proved yourself most correct, Yugi," Atemu smiled at him, and the prince was relieved to see that the smile was one more relaxed than anything. "I know not what has gotten into me. Those two will be dealt with and I shall have my answers the very instant they are returned. They couldn't have gotten too far, really. There is too much wild around Dulle for them to proceed easily, and we have many men and horses at our disposal."

Yugi smiled at him. "That's true. It shall only be a matter of days, hours even, isn't it?"

"So it shall," Atemu nodded, suddenly feeling quite exhausted. It was in the middle of the night, after all, and now, as he felt the eyes of the Master Sorcerer on him, he rose to put an arm around Yugi and issue the sorcerer commands. "I leave this to your charge, Pegasus. See to it that the prisoner is found. Alive, preferably—I should wish to speak to him one more time before I have him beheaded. And of course, it goes without saying that Prince Ryou is to be returned here alive as well. You may harm either one, but not kill them—and they ought to be here no later than noon of tomorrow. Is that understood?"

The Master Sorcerer bowed with all the affected magnificence he could muster. "Of course, Your Majesty. Your word is law binding upon all…"

"I shall retire to my chambers," Atemu declared, descending the dais and walking down the carpet, his cape billowing after him. "I am to be awakened should any new developments arise. Anyone who does not pull their weight in this, Captain Valon in particular, I shall deal with using a hangman's noose. Come, Yugi. You needn't stay here with the rest of them."

"Your Majesty, Atemu," Jounouchi rose the moment the monarch reached him down the carpet, with Yugi close by. He bowed and then looked up with determined brown eyes. "I swear upon my honor as a Dueler that I will have the assassin Seto and the traitor prince Ryou returned to the palace with swiftness of a sandstorm. They shan't get away with this outrage upon the Pyramide, I assure you."

"Time and again, you have proven yourself worthy and true, Jounouchi," said Atemu, noting him with a rather proud smile, knowing him well as they were good friends in and out of the Duel grounds. "In that case, knowing that you have things to settle between that blue-eyed Dueler, I leave it to your hands as well. Join the searchers if you wish—you have my full support."

Jounouchi nodded with a smirk triumphant. "I won't disappoint you, Atemu."

The king nodded at him and turned to Yugi, taking him with him as he majestically swept out of the throne room. But even as he came into the silence of the hall, thoughts ever worried around in his mind. The spectacles in the Duels were enough to make his normally comfortable mind more disturbed than it had ever been before.

"Is there something that worries you, sire?" Yugi blinked up at him, concerned. The High Prince Yugi physical resemblance to the king was in no doubt due to blood—they were cousins, slightly distant. However, due to Yugi's family having been killed in a war taking over the near-border kingdom Altein, the emperor was more than happy to have his favorite living with him in castle walls. As such, he also knew him better than anyone else in the palace.

Atemu glanced at him, with a look of gravity upon his face. "Yugi, I'm afraid that there may be more to this than we realize. This is not some mere escape attempt."

His favorite stared at him. "What do you mean, sire?"

"The white dragon—that impudent assassin—the kidnapping of Prince Ryou…" Atemu looked thoughtful. "It all coincides with an old omen that I had been once forewarned of." He looked ahead. "It is said that on the ninth dynasty that the Pyramide hosts, a powerful monster—a dragon—will rise from deep slumber, awoken by tongues of fire that had been lit beneath it. It will rampage, across the empire, to reach the Pyramide, and snatch from it the last in the line of winged half-bloods. And while the dragon and the half-blood stay together, the most dangerous of powers in the empire shall be unlocked—and unleashed upon the ninth dynasty, threatening its complete crumble. From there, no future could be told—possibly, there will be no future for the empire at all."

Yugi looked pale and anxious. "So this dragon—it must be the Dueler Seto!"

"That is what I believe," Atemu nodded. "I still can't be sure—he must have his motives. He would not have been awakened if there had been no incentives for him to rush to the Pyramide to cause this havoc."

"And the last in the line of winged half-bloods—is Prince Ryou?" Yugi blinked.

"The people of Liyir descended from a cursed line," Atemu said. "In Liyiran legend, the very first king, the founder of Liyir, was a cursed child of taboo between a demon and an angel. He was said to have such great powers, and possessed wings—part demon, part angel. He was set between the dividing line of the dark and light—the Empire, and the Wasteland. Favoring the power of light, it was he who created the Wall of Yir—which, until this day, no one has ever known how it was built—and founded Liyir to keep guard over it and prevent the dark wasteland from overcoming the light empire. Since then, the line of Kings of Liyir has remained from this bloodline. Prince Ryou is the only son of the current king—and so as of right now, he is the last."

"Yes, the king of Liyir is ill…" Yugi said sadly. "Prince Ryou told me of it. He has a lot of responsibility now."

Atemu said nothing. That was true. Ryou was sent here, to the Pyramide, in place of the ill but powerful King of Liyir. Atemu would have much preferred having the king here, but under the circumstances, that was impossible. And now, it seems like the cogwheels of fate _were_ turning itself against the Ninth Dynasty.

"I am afraid," he said finally, "that the Dueler and the Prince must, at some point, be killed."

"What?!" Yugi stared, horrified. "Why? The Dueler Seto—probably, he threatens your life—but why the Prince Liyir? It would cause a great rift between you and the Liyir Kingdom! Possibly even war! And if Prince Ryou is killed, Liyir would be—"

"—left without the next rightful king," Atemu finished for him. "I know that well enough."

"I had thought of this…" Yugi murmured. "Hence the reason why I believed you would not execute Prince Ryou as you had threatened in the Coliseum… Really…is there no other course of action? Prince Ryou is my friend—I should not want him harmed…" He looked up at the Emperor.

Atemu looked at the anxious expression that his favorite had. He disliked seeing the High Prince unhappy, and so he smiled at him reassuringly. "Do not worry. I merely pointed out that at the worst case scenario, this must be necessary for the good of the empire. But in all likelihood, being that he is of royal breeding and knows of his responsibilities, Prince Ryou would decide to return to us when we finally catch up to them."

Yugi looked relieved. "Yes, of course… Thank you, Your Majesty."

But even as Yugi looked relieved and they walked on, Atemu knew that without a doubt—it was certain here and now—that should the Dueler Seto and Prince Ryou realize what a great possibility they had opened up for each other by staying together, they must be killed. If Liyir would be left without the next king, it was actually all the better for him…

* * *

Seto awoke to the sunlight that was blazing its way through the lids of his eyes. His head felt rather fogged, and for a brief moment, he didn't know where he was. He opened his eyes and saw vast emerald forest, and, apparently, his back was hurting owing to the fact that he had fallen asleep propped up against a tree. With a slight groan, he stretched himself, feeling his hands sink into grass warmed by the sun. It must be quite late, the sun was fairly high in it's parabola in the great blue sky—or at least, this was what he can see from the peeps of the leaves above him.

He heard a soft whinny nearby of the large white stallion that had been feeding on the grass next to him. He raised an eyebrow at it as it continued to ignore him, and all of yesterday's previous events came crashing back at him with the force of a tidal wave. And he realized he was alone.

Rapidly, he sat up and looked around. There was no sign of the messy-haired page or of the Prince—he was alone in the glade that they had opted to stop at when it was decided that they could go no further for the night. The remains of the fire were the only things next to him. He got up quickly, frowning. He saw that the horses—they had gotten another one—were still there, with all the packs. He readily snatched out his iron lance in case of any danger, frowning and gripping the weapon tightly as he looked around.

_Where could they have gone? I told them not to wander off on their own—why doesn't anybody ever listen to me?_ He strode into the forest, glaring at the sunlight that continued to assault his sight from above. As he walked, he heard the sound of water rippling and trickling from somewhere nearby, and thereupon opted to follow it.

It wasn't too far off, and he saw that there was a rather large stream of sparkling water racing past. The pebbles at the bank were all smoothened by the wear of the rushing water, which was reasonably shallow—couldn't have gone too far up his knees. Some of the rainbow-colored fish passed like darts of color in the water, hiding into the shadows of the rocks at the tall newcomer. It was here that he heard Ryou and Mokuba's voices.

They were across him, at the other side of the bank. Mokuba had climbed up a fruit tree that hung over the water, picking the fruit and tossing them down to Ryou, who was standing knee-deep in the water and catching them in his cloak. Mokuba dropped a particularly large fruit just in front of Ryou, causing a splash that drenched the prince's face.

Ryou laughed. "Be careful! You might hit me next!"

"Well they're terribly hard to get a hold of, being all wet and all," Mokuba chortled, ripping another brightly-colored fruit from the branch and tossing it down to Ryou.

The prince went after it to catch it, but the lance came hissing from the other side of the bank, impaling the fruit and nailing it to the trunk of the tree. Both of them gasped and looked up. Seto, standing on the other side of the stream, raised an eyebrow, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you both not to wander off," he stated.

"Good morning to you too, niisama," Mokuba stuck his tongue out at him and laughed. "We were just looking to get some breakfast. The Prince is horrible at catching fish, so we went looking for fruit." He grinned at Ryou.

Ryou laughed. "You're not any better at it than I am." And the half-drenched teen looked back to Seto and smiled. "That was a very prodigious shot. I vow I've never seen anyone throw a lance like that."

The Dueler was unmoved. He frowned at them. "If we very well intend to keep out of sight of the Emperor's searchers, it would be all the better for us to stay together and keep hidden. I warrant the riot you're making out here is enough to catch a soldier's ear."

"Niisama, relax," Mokuba chided, dropping down from the tree branches. He was very agile, and landed with a plop into the water—which was reaching to his waist. "We've ridden practically without stopping all night—save for when we took a horse from the last cottage we'd passed. I really don't think that the Emperor's soldiers would reach here so soon."

Ryou looked a trifle uncomfortable though, and he turned to Seto. "Do you think, though, that they might make good time in getting here?"

"Those soldiers are used to traveling in great speed in long journeys," Seto pointed out. "How else would the Emperor have managed to collect every kingdom in the empire?"

"You raise a good point there," Ryou looked anxiously at the forest in the direction from whence they came in. "I apologize. We must keep moving." And he began to wade back towards the Dueler. Mokuba was blinking at the lance in the tree, trying to unstuck it, but being of such small form, only managed to waggle the embedded weapon a bit.

"You've mentioned it is two days ride to the next town," said Seto, going through the water to meet Ryou. "Is there not one nearer?"

The Prince shook his head. "There is none. The only way I know to Liyir is this, as it is the path the Emperor's men took when they fetched me from it. This is the fastest way."

"Then we ought to move," Seto frowned. _If the Emperor's men took him from Liyir this way, then surely, they'll search for him here as well. _He reached out and took the lance and easily unstuck it, sending Mokuba into a laughing heap into the water as he'd been pulled along with it. Seto smirked at him, and the page just shrugged with a cheeky grin.

A brief flash came from the trees. Seto whirled around, every sense in his body tense and alert. Ryou looked up. "What is it?"

"Shh." Seto held up his hand and kept staring at where the flash came from. Not a single one of them moved, nor made a sound. Seto's blue eyes stared into the wood, unwavering and intense, waiting—waiting.

Another flash.

"What's that…?" Mokuba hissed.

Without another word, Seto grabbed Ryou's wrist, pulling him down lower and more or less hidden from plain view, moving back to the embankment. "Niisama…" Mokuba whispered, following. "What's going on?"

"That was the sun," Seto answered, eyes never leaving the shadows of the forest.

"The sun…?" Ryou blinked.

Seto now looked at him straight in the eye. "Reflected off a shield."

The Prince lost all color on his face, realizing the serious danger that they were now in. Mokuba quickly came closer. Seto looked back to the forest. "Tell me, Prince—who was the centurion who took you from Liyir?"

"Why—it was the captain of the guard, Valon," Ryou whispered.

"I thought as much…" Seto murmured.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm looking at him right now."

All eyes looked up. In a clearing not far from where their horses stood, right across them not more than thirty feet was the captain of the guard himself, Valon, dressed in armor and contemplating the forest with deep gravity. In his hand he held a weapon of magical properties—a cannon, it looked to be, his famous weapon.

Their breaths were held, and not one moved a muscle. And without warning, the centurion suddenly turned to them, locking into Seto's blue eyes. Ryou gasped.

"Run!!" came Mokuba's shout—but there was no need for it: they were racing into the wood. Valon's voice echoed through the glade in hot pursuit—spotting his prey as they dived into the trees.

* * *

_And chapter eleven ends! Valon—the famous knight from the House of Seeil, has managed to cut Seto's headstart in the race to Liyir! Hope they make it out of this mess in one piece! Please review and tell me how the chapter, went, 'kay? -_


	12. To Rheingold

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID. 

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went. Finally, I resigned from work! Yess!! Now—anybody have any good cures for writers' block so I can ship out chapters faster…:)

As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!!

* * *

**The Hero**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Run!!" came Mokuba's shout—but there was no need for it: they were racing into the wood. Valon's voice echoed through the glade in hot pursuit—spotting his prey as they dived into the trees.

They flew like they were on winged shoes. Seto kept a firm grip of the pale slender wrist within his hand—possibly firm enough to break it if he wasn't careful—and kept his eyes on nothing but the path ahead. Mokuba was bounding ahead like an antelope, used to such chases after being on the run in the streets for so long, but Ryou was lagging—Seto had to pull him along to make sure he would not lose him.

"Seto!!" Ryou's cry broke out.

Seto whirled around—and just in time. A powerful blast of light cannoned past him, singeing his cheek just the slightest as it smashed through the trees. Valon had fired his massive cannon at them—but he had to stop to do it. He immediately lowered the cannon and proceeded to bound after them again, yelling to men in the surrounding areas who began to join in the chase.

"Don't let them get away!!" Valon thundered. "Shoot if you must—but do not kill them!!"

_Well **that's** news,_ Seto thought sarcastically as he swerved sharply to the right, dragging Ryou and Mokuba with him. He tore an amulet from his belt and slapped it into Ryou's hand. "Use it when he shoots again! He won't miss the next time!"

Panting and pale, Ryou just nodded, realizing that he had been given the barrier amulet he had given Seto. A brief glance behind them showed Valon and his men closing in from three directions—to the left, to the right, and right behind them. "We have to—get to the horses!" he gasped.

"I'm working on it!" Seto snapped. He swerved again sharply to the left, just in time to be missed by six arrows that came plunging through the forest. On of them would've struck Mokuba if the boy hadn't been so quick on his feet. With senses as sharp as shards of glass, Seto saw a flash of white a way off—his white stallion and the brown mare they had used to get here were just close by.

Ryou saw a gleam of gold. Valon had raised the cannon again—and now he would not miss. Readily, Ryou gripped the amulet and flashed it into the light, preparatory to its use, but Seto pulled him back. He had turned, lance gripped in hand. "Get down!"

The prince gasped and ducked as Seto flung the lance. The javelin sailed through the air like a dart and there was a terrific smash as it struck Valon's cannon head on, impaling itself within the tube and destroying it. Valon's shoulder was missed by mere inches and he swore as he flung the now useless cannon away.

"Now defend with that barrier!" Seto told Ryou. "We need time to get to the horses!"

"He's got another one—" Ryou warned as he raised the barrier, and through it, he not only deflected the hailstorm of arrows but also could now see that Valon was readying his second weapon.

Valon glared with vengeance at the Dueler who destroyed his cannon, and the prince who was protecting him. "Shoot them down! Kill the Dueler if you must, but get the prince back for the Emperor!!"

That was enough for Seto—they were running for the horses. Ryou dutifully battered away the arrows, but he knew that the barrier was but temporary—it would give out soon. Weaving like mad through the foliage, Mokuba got to the horses first and grabbed onto the reins, throwing them to Seto.

"Get on the mare!" he commanded.

Mokuba stared. "What?! But Prince Ryou rides the—"

"Get on the mare!!" Seto thundered to the page before catching Ryou by the waist and slinging him onto the stallion with him. He had heard Valon's commands to his men and he knew that there was more likelihood that the prince was going to be snatched if he was on his own. Mokuba obeyed, keeping his thoughts of Seto's actions to himself and he hopped onto the mare. The men in pursuit retreated only for an instant into the trees.

With a snap of reins, the two horses were galloping off, making their way out of the dark labyrinth of green—and just in time, as Ryou's barrier deprived them of its defense. Leaping over the roots and bushes, they made a beeline for a clearer area where they could outrun their pursuers.

They broke through the trees and saw a great stretch of meadowland ahead. Seto and Mokuba drove the horses through that land now in a straight line, spotting the rocky peaks of Rozen at the outskirts of what was seen the maps as Rheingold—a duchy a great distance off the capital city of Dulle—and heading for it without delay.

Ryou looked back and gasped. "Here they come!"

They came tearing out of the trees like wolves. Riding of great black stallions, the soldiers came charging after them like swarming ants, with Valon, resplendent in gleaming armor, taking the lead. Ryou found comfort in the fact that the Captain could not properly use the cannon on horseback, but they were catching up so quickly.

"They'll be upon us soon—we must get them into the rocks!" Ryou pointed to the blue-black rocks that heralded the perimeter of the Rozen Mountains.

_They'll be upon us before we get to the rocks…_ Seto knew. He didn't have much choice. He turned to the prince. "Do you know how to proceed in combat?" he demanded.

In all fairness to someone male born and bred of royal blood, the prince looked slightly insulted. "Of course I do!"

Well he had to have given him credit for _that_ at least, Seto decided, and he looked to Mokuba next to him. "Give me my sword and stay close!"

It was quickly thrown to him—Mokuba had been waiting for him to command, actually. He rode a way ahead of them, being lighter, ready with the arms. Ryou called, "Throw me the pouch in the saddlebag!"

Puzzled, Mokuba did so, wondering what in the world the prince was planning. Though he threw it at him, he knew that the soldiers were too close. They were drawing swords and lances, readying to strike. A lance flew at them and Seto smashed it off with his sword. A second one came and he did the same before whipping at the horse to make him go faster.

Ryou's hair whipped in the wind as he turned to Seto. "I need to be on the other horse if you intend on letting me fight!"

Seto glanced at him for a fraction of a moment. The lances and blades were coming to close as they were being attacked—Ryou would be exposed if he was on the other horse. But a single sword couldn't properly defend them all either—not like this—and there'd be even less time to call a Summon for aid.

He made up his mind. "Go!"

And to his great surprise, Ryou did. Like lightning, he leapt off the stallion and right onto the mare like a vagabond who knew exactly what he was doing. Valon clashed headlong right into Seto at this moment, their blades locking. Seto parried the blows of the captain powerfully, making sure that he didn't come too close.

"What are you doing?!" Mokuba demanded of Ryou, who had pulled out a silver bow—it was thin, metal and could be retracted, a marvel of craftsmanship—and extended it, tying on a bowstring upon it rapidly with his hands and teeth.

Ryou only glanced at him, pulling out an amulet from the pouch where he had produced the bowstrings. "I'm _not_ going to let him fight on his own this time!"

There was a blast of light from the green amulet and it seemed as though nothing happened for a moment. Then the prince drew back on the bow as one would when fitting an arrow, and to Mokuba's surprise, a bright silvery arrow appeared where the prince pulled. Ryou fired the arrow with great precision, striking down one of the soldiers who were approaching Seto from behind.

Seto only had time to glance back and see what the prince was doing, sniping down one man after another, and smirked before giving his attention back to the Captain, who was, quite obviously, a far greater fighter than the other soldiers. But though Valon was strong, Seto could overpower him. He slashed past the captain's chain mail, tearing through the tunic and Valon backed for an instant before striking at Seto, who was nicked at the arm in the slightest.

Ryou kept firing arrows back at the soldiers, making sure no one came too close to Seto to join in on the magnificent battle he was having with Valon, and he glanced to the rocks for an instant. They were almost there! If they could only—

Mokuba cried out a warning too late. An arrow, different from the others and could not have been a soldier's arrow, had been fired out of the blue and struck the prince right at the shoulder. Ryou drew a sharp cry of pain, which he valiantly tried to swallow in the hopes that Seto would not hear.

He was wrong—Seto had heard. He glanced to the prince and the arrow on him and his eyes flicked up to the East where there was still trailing of forest. And for an instant, he saw a flash there that disappeared.

This was all the time Valon needed with a sharp jab of his sword. Seto pulled back to evade it, but was a fraction of a second too late. The blade hissed past his armor and made a bleeding gash at one shoulder. Seto glared at the captain and retaliated in eyeblink-speed—with a snap of his wrist he had slashed past the chain mail and drew blood at Valon's waist, just barely missing a rib. The captain fell back but would not go down, clutching his injury and still in pursuit of them as Seto's stallion pulled away.

"This way!!" Mokuba yelled, veering his horse slightly to the right and straight onto the rocks of Rozen. From behind him, Ryou ripped the arrow out of his back with a stifled cry, before throwing the offending projectile away. "Seto!" he cried, seeing the injury on his arm. "Are you all right?!"

"Head upwards!" Seto ordered, ignoring the question and still riding without difficulty. "Up the cliffs! Now!!"

There was the clattering of hooves on stones as the two horses bounded ahead, upwards to the crag. The soldiers thundered after them, going into the stony path surrounded in all directions by high rock. Valon raced on, determined not to lose sight of them in the labyrinth of boulders and ears pricked, listening for the sound of the hooves echoing ahead.

"Follow me!" Valon yelled, and the men did so, going into a valley-like path between great spires of rocks. But as he galloped ahead, he realized too late that it had been a trap. He saw a flash of white on the ridge high above and he saw Seto, with his stallion rearing. The Dueler sent a powerful glare at the captain before he struck hard down on a bank of rocks with his sword. There was a rumble like thunder as the stones gave way and boulders came tumbling from above.

"Pull back!" Valon commanded, his horse rearing on its hind legs as they pulled back, the cascade of rocks tumbling down in front of them. A great cloud of dust billowed before them, sending the soldiers coughing, and Valon batted away the dust furiously, realizing with a sinking heart what had happened.

The rock slide had made it impossible to continue pursuit down that path, completely blocking the path at the ridge. Snarling, Valon rode right up to it and found that there was no way past the slide, and that they would have to go back and find another way through the rocks. Up above, Seto watched, eyes never leaving the captain.

Valon looked up and met the stolid gaze, and knew that he had lost this battle. He nodded once to Seto to acknowledge this, and the Dueler only nodded briefly back. There was still respect between the two fighters. Seto then turned the horse and galloped off down the ridge, disappearing over the barricade of rocks.

One of the soldiers looked at Valon. "What shall we do now, sir?"

Valon only snorted and shook his head. "There's no way through these rocks. We'll have to go back and find a different path past Rozen. Our next aim is to find them in Rheingold."

"You're sure they will be there, sir?" asked one of the men.

"The Dueler is injured," he answered with a nod. "And so was the Prince. They will not risk going too far without getting treated, or at least getting shelter for the night. Beyond Rheingold is another great stretch of emptiness, towards the North. Rheingold and any of the handful of towns around it is their last chance of getting any supplies enough to last them through the badlands."

"The badlands?" blinked the man next to Valon. "You are sure, sir?"

"Only great haste to one destination will make them risk the crossing of Rozen to Rheingold and through the badlands," Valon said gravely. "They are headed to Liyir—that's without a doubt." He turned to them. "Send a falcon back to Dulle. Send for reinforcements—to scour the entire city of Rheingold. And tell the Emperor that they're headed for Liyir."

"Yes sir!" one of the men saw to it at once.

Valon turned back to the rocks where Seto had gone and frowned. _Liyir… He intends on returning the Prince? Why…? By the time they get there, the news would have spread. And the King would be on the side of the Emperor, wouldn't he? What do they intend on doing?_

* * *

The two horses moved at a slow, careful pace through the treacherous cliffs of Rozen. All around them, there was nothing but the high dark-blue of the mountains, and the sound of the mountain eagles calling above. There was no life that seemed to able to survive here, as Mokuba noted the dead, lightning blasted trees in the higher areas.

Ryou turned to Seto, who was leading his stallion down the narrow path. "You're injured."

There was no response. He hadn't really expected one—someone who carried himself like Seto did would probably die before openly admitting to knowing that he had an injury somewhere. And he continued, "How bad is it?"

There was a pause, and all Seto said was, "It's not serious."

Mokuba highly doubted that. He could see blood dripping from Seto's fingertips, and, like a good page, he dropped down from the horse. "Niisama, I must look after your armor. It needs to be re-strapped." He grinned up at him and dutifully took the arm-protector from Seto, who hissed just slightly as it snagged at his injury. Mokuba smirked and took a bandage from his pocket and quickly but efficiently wrapped it around Seto's arm, all the while behaving like any good page, thus saving Seto from any blows to the ego.

Seto raised his eyebrows at the little boy who just acted like nothing happened and cheerfully hopped back onto the horse. Seto looked at Ryou, who just smiled at him. He frowned back and just turned back ahead. "You have an injury on your shoulder. An arrow had struck you."

Ryou smiled. "The shoulder armor took most of it. It didn't go too deeply."

"Someone is following us."

The prince and the page looked up at him, surprised. "You mean, besides captain Valon and the Emperor's soldiers?" Ryou asked.

"The arrow that had struck you was not a soldier's arrow," Seto answered without looking back, staring steadily ahead. "There had been someone in the woods following in this chase. Do you have any enemies to speak of, Prince Liyir?"

Ryou shook his head. "No one… I wouldn't know why anybody else would follow us. Although we Liyirans are generally unpopular, the Royal family has never made any enemies…"

Seto snorted. "You would do well to make an enemy of the Emperor—he doesn't intend anything good with an allegiance to your country."

"You really do hate him so much," Ryou looked at him. "You…have not yet told me why you do."

"And you have not told me why you _don't_ hate him," Seto snapped. "You know as well as I do what he intends to do not only with your country but also of the empire. The fact that you find it strange that I hate him only means that you don't feel the same way about him."

Ryou felt a bit surprised, and he looked down. "…I can't explain it properly. The…the emperor didn't use to be like that. I know that. Because I was there when High Prince Yugi was adopted into the Pyramide. We were all very young then and he wasn't anything like he is now. He seemed perfectly…normal. I haven't seen him in so long and now I see that somehow he's become this lordly person that I could barely recognize, and I just know he wasn't like that before. Somewhere along the way…something happened to Emperor Atemu. I suppose even as these things happen now…I can't forget him as he was then. It makes me wonder what could have turned him that way…and instead I just feel sorry for him—for having become this way."

Seto eyed him slightly before looking back into the distance, considering what the prince had said. There was a long tense pause before he spoke. "…you may be right, but all that matters to me is what he has done since then, and what he is doing now. If you had ever known Atemu to be a different person, you may as well forget it, as he is what he is now. He has done a great many things since that day, Prince Liyir—some of them, I intend on having him pay for."

Ryou gazed at him, wondering what terrible things the Emperor could have done to incur this Dueler's fury. The Amulet around Seto's neck flashed in the sun, and the ring on his hand seemed to answer it. Ryou blinked. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that dragon before somewhere.

Mokuba decided to break the ice. He pointed. "There it is! Rheingold!"

They looked up. The expanse of rock had cleared away for a moment to reveal a truly magnificent sight after all the wood and rock. Amidst sprawling green forest and perfectly nestled in a bowl surrounded by mountains lay the duchy of Rheingold, gleaming like white tiles and adorned with rose-colored bannerettes, cracked in the middle by a great silver river that flowed from a distant lake and down through Rozen. It was quite a sight—Rheingold was famed for its everlasting roses and wealth of its nobles.

Ryou sighed and smiled. "Maybe we can get some lodging and supplies there."

"The soldiers will be sure to search for us there," Seto said. "But we would have no other chance to do so before we cross the badlands. We'll just have to keep a low profile. And this time I would like you to _do_ as I say?" he raised an eyebrow at them both.

Mokuba laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. "Right. No wandering off, low profile, got it."

Seto smirked at them and turned back to the duchy. _The Duchy of Rheingold… Until now, I've never known their stand on the Emperor—on whether it's favorable or unfavorable towards him. We'll have to watch our step here—anyone in power could be a threat, especially if they're under the Emperor's control. _He glanced back to the prince. _He knew Atemu from before…it is not a wonder then…that I found him familiar to me just the slightest bit…_

Beyond Seto or Ryou's detection, the wound in Ryou's shoulder gleamed very faintly.

* * *

In an underground hall lit by flickering torches and made of stone walls, a cloaked figure stepped up to a wooden door and gently knocked. In response, a voice within said, "Come in." The door creaked open, slowly, but on its own, revealing more darkness within, and nothing but a single torch within, lighting a figure who was sitting on a lush, cushioned chair.

The figure at the door entered, and shed the cloak. It was Karim. He knelt. "My lord."

"I would assume, that you were successful?" answered the tanned blond at the couch, smirking. It was none other than Malik, his gold earrings flashing in the light.

"Yes, my lord," Karim answered. "I was able to dose the prince. They have escaped the soldiers and are on their way here to Rheingold."

"Good," Malik rose, his cape trailing, and he fingered the ring which hung around his neck. "I had been expecting them to pass this way. I intend on dosing Prince Ryou one more time before they cross the badlands. Our…connection at the Pyramide had informed me that a falcon had just arrived, and the Emperor is about to be informed of what has transpired. We may be expecting our Eminence to take further steps."

"They're headed for the Wall of Yir, that's without a doubt," said Karim. "Perhaps the Emperor may choose to overtake them through a different route…?"

"No," Malik shook his head and turned to the map painted on the wall. "He should know the lands as well as we do. As of now, the path to Liyir remains a single one—passing Rheingold, to the badlands. After that, there will be a choice. The fastest way to get to Liyir will have to be to pass through the treacherous Solario, the Ruined City. But there is but one remote oasis there, and that would not be enough to victual and supply the battalion the Emperor will send. So he will choose to say in the forest land, through Condor Pass where they can be properly accommodated."

He turned, smirking, to Karim. "Assuming our friends survive the nights at Solario, the chase becomes a race to whoever can cross the great Tassagar Desert first. And if they're lucky, the wild card who they will find there might help them."

"Assuming they _do_ survive Solario," Karim frowned slightly. "Forgive me, my lord, but though you are correct that the Emperor would not set foot there, is it not risky to let the three pass Solario? The ruins there might give them a clue as to what they have—"

"It would be far more risky to let them go through Condor Pass and face the Emperor head on," Malik said sensibly. "No. It would be very amusing to see them go through the badlands and through Solario. After all…we are growing a power within the prince…aren't we? And I want to see what that Dueler will do now…if he _is_ willing to go through with all of this…"

* * *

Far away, in the Pyramide, Emperor Atemu sat at the throne reading the letter of the falcon with a deep set frown on his face. The rest of the court surrounded him, watching apprehensively as the monarch read and considered captain Valon's report. Without warning, Atemu crumpled up the letter and threw it into a nearby torch, which burst into the bright flame, making everyone jump for a moment.

"Incompetent fool," Atemu growled slightly. "Valon has lost them as they were at Rozen's cliffs. And heading for Rheingold." He rose from his throne, coat billowing, and turned to Pegasus. "Send the first legion. We will scour Rheingold for them. We'll take them before they cross the badlands!"

"Sire," a young woman stepped forward. Atemu turned to see Mai, the Countess of Lorrone, the Harpies' Nest, bowing before him. "What is it?" he asked.

Mai looked up. "If they are passing through Rheingold, then let us do the search. The harpy warriors are swiftest over all. We will find them in Rheingold—and even if we miss them, the badlands are our territory. They will have no escape."

Atemu studied the warrior and nodded. "So let it be. Your people will scour Rheingold. You and Prince Jounouchi will go together—to speak the pompous duke that lives there, as he will surely complain of this campaign. At this point in time…" and here, let it be noted that Prince Yugi was not in the room, "…I want them returned here, even if it would take them to be on the brink of death."

"Yes, Emperor," Mai nodded, stepping back and exiting out the doors.

Atemu turned to the distance, glaring. _They've slipped again. They should not be underestimated. I cannot assume that sending the harpies would be foolproof. I must take matters into my own hands._

He turned to Pegasus. "Ready my troops, and my chariot."

"My lord!" Isis stepped forward in shock. "Are you—!"

"I mean to finish this madness myself, Oracle," Atemu replied, stepping down from the dais, his face set as he walked. "It was I that the Dueler Seto challenged. And by the gods, he will get that challenge answered in its fullest force."

_

* * *

Looks like Seto, Ryou and Mokuba are much to slick to be caught by Captain Valon! But Malik's really making things complicated, eh? The Emperor and the Harpies are on their way—what new surprises will await our pals at Rheingold and the Badlands? Please review!_


	13. Plans Are Set

Disclaimer: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID.

**A.N.**: Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went. I finally get to update again after long hiatus. XD Heheh. It was about time.

Today we have a special guest—the totally awesome Necropolis Demon (the author of the worship-worthy Venetian Romance, one of the best Euroshipping fics I've ever read) makes a bit of a cameo appearance here. Necro-sama, I dearly hope that my depiction of you is worthy and I pray it pleases you. ;

As always, flames will be laughed at and constructive criticism is welcome. Read and Review!!

* * *

It was midnight by the time the three travelers arrived into Rheingold. As unlike the stories of the bright, gaily colored Rheingold mornings as ever, Rheingold was cold and desolate at night. The streets were empty, save for the golden slashes of light that still remained in what few late pubs were open. A breeze blew by, chilling the three as they made their way down the cobblestone walks on the seemingly deserted city. There were barely any torches to light their way, and the moon had to serve as their light.

"Where should we go?" Ryou asked, the mare's bridle in hand, looking up at Seto, who led the stallion and was squinting into the darkness, trying to find the safest place to remain in for the night. The prince clutched his cape closer around himself, looking around. Mokuba wandered a ways off ahead, peeking through alleys.

"We'll have to not catch attention," Seto said firmly. "There's no doubt that Captain Valon will have told the people in the Pyramide that we'll be taking cover in Rheingold. There is no other place left before we reach the badlands."

"Oh yes…" Ryou looked a trifle disconcerted. "I had forgotten that… Will we make it through the badlands as we are now? Do you think?"

"First things first—we must make it through Rheingold," Seto answered, grasping the prince's gold-covered arm, pulling him along. "I'm not sure as to whom the Duke of Rhein will be partial to—the Emperor or to his own eccentricities—but the Emperor _will_ send his searchers for us, and we must find a place to hide while we gather supplies."

Though it seemed that Rheingold was a populated city, there were very few options to hide in. It was a metropolis, which, due to its awesome decorations in the day, made it look fearsome at night. Ryou could see carved angels above them turning into gargoyles in the shadow, and the countless rose bushes that lined the walks were a bevy of thorns to stumble upon.

"Over here!" Mokuba waved wildly from an alley up ahead. "There's an inn this way. There's still light—maybe they'll let us stay."

The other two followed after the tiny figure in the dark. "What of your injury?" asked Ryou to Seto. "It has not yet healed."

"It can wait until morning…" said the Dueler stolidly.

"It has gone that way for two days now, since Rozen's cliffs," Ryou said, looking concerned, even in the dark. "Surely—"

"It's not the time for that right now," Seto rounded on him, frowning. "Do you think that there is a doctor on call for vagabonds like us at this time of night? It shall stay as it is—I shan't lose my arm."

Ryou frowned back slightly at him for his stubbornness, but Seto was already striding majestically towards Mokuba. In the moonlight, the amulet that hung around his neck gleamed. Ryou stared at it. He kept feeling like he had seen Seto's banner before somewhere. But he never could remember properly.

_The White Dragon…_ he wondered. _Where have I seen it before…?_

Something jolted him. His head spun for an instant as he felt a searing pain blossom in his chest—like expanding heat. He looked up with unseeing eyes—seeing not the scarlet blooms in the Rheingold streets but something else entirely.

* * *

_There it was—a hallway. A huge hallway with vaulted ceilings made entirely of gleaming dark stone. Torches lit every five feet of the way, but they could not seem to pierce the dark. He was being led out of this hallway now—the oak door was ajar. And through the door, in a sliver of space, he saw the gray marble walls of a more friendly-looking hall—and in that sliver of light at the door, he saw a great banner flicker past._

_A dragon of white. With blue eyes. A banner hanging upon a golden stand, borne perhaps by a flag-bearer._

* * *

"Prince Liyir?" Mokuba clipped Ryou's elbow, and the pale boy came back to reality. He looked down at the page that was looking up at him.

"Oh…" Ryou blinked, confused as the heat in his chest evaporated like mist in the sun. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"You've been staring at those roses for such a long time," Mokuba said, concerned. "You didn't answer the first time we called. Are you all right?"

Ryou stared at him and then looked up to see Seto with the stallion, standing by the inn door, looking at him. It was impossible to read his expression—he was looking intently at him, as though waiting for his answer. He didn't know whether it was out of concern or impatience. Ryou selected the latter, judging from the Dueler's common temperament. "I'm fine. I'm sorry—I was just thinking about something."

Mokuba nodded. "Come on."

Ryou and Mokuba joined Seto at the doorway of the inn, and it was Seto who knocked upon the wooden door of the rather decrepit little inn. There was no answer at first, and they knocked again. Mokuba called, "Is anyone there? Please—we need shelter for the night!"

Again, there was silence from within. Ryou and Mokuba looked at each other, as Seto frowned. He was about to tell them that they shall look elsewhere, when there was the sound of clinking from inside—from a gas lamp—and rustling. There was a muffled voice within, "Yes—a moment please!"

The next moment, the door was opened by a bleary-eyed girl with a brown hair tied up in fashion on her head and wearing a simple yellow dress that swept to her ankles. She blinked at them from the light of her lamp. "What!" she breathed in surprise in spite of herself. "What on earth happened to the three of you?"

Mokuba laughed a little. They must look worse than they had expected. The girl stared and quickly opened the door, "Come in—please. It's cold out."

"Thank you," Ryou smiled at her in relief, bowing slightly as they entered the modest inn, and were greeted by the relieving sight of a fireplace burning merrily in the grate, and there was an old table set with a clean cloth and some partially wilting flowers. Rickety steps led up to what may be where the rooms were.

It was as soon as they were in the light of the fireplace did the young girl—not much older than Ryou and Seto—now deign to take a good look at them. "What in the…?" she said, eyeing the condition the three were in. "Have you been in the mountains? You're all sprinkled in dust and dirt."

"We have," said Mokuba, nodding. "We're travelers. Could you give us someplace to sleep?"

"Of course," said the girl, still staring at them, aghast but managing a kind smile. "But first, please sit there." She motioned to the chairs around the old table by the fire. "And have a hot meal. I daresay you'll want it. Not many people would go through the mountains like that…"

"Thank you, um…" Ryou blinked at her.

"Lynette," said the girl happily, smiling at them as she headed into a small doorway. "We don't get very many visitors in favor of the bigger inns—I'm rather glad you came."

Seto had said nothing throughout this, but he did sit at the table with Ryou and Mokuba. He let out his breath and dropped his gaze down onto his wounded arm. It had healed only partially, and was not doing as well as expected. It had been stinging him with pain, but it was nothing that he hadn't had worse.

"Let me see," said Mokuba, dropping down from his chair and taking the arm-guard off Seto again, to see how the wound was doing. It had healed a little, but it was still bleeding. It needed medication. "Ah, that's a nasty cut."

"Not as bad as the one I gave Valon," Seto snorted.

"It was a great shot," grinned Mokuba as he dabbed some gauze at the wound on Seto's arm. "I vow that captain won't be able to stand properly for days."

Ryou sighed. "I'm just glad to be away from the mountains now… I didn't think we'd make it with what food and water we had."

"We'll need more of that for the badlands," Seto said. "It's a dangerous place, so we'll all be armed."

Conversation stopped as Lynette poked her head out of the kitchen with a big bowl of hot beef soup for them all. "Here you go," she said cheerfully, setting it down on the table with the bread, bowls and spoons. "Eat up now, all of you."

"Thank you!" Mokuba fell upon the food with the healthy appetite of a growing boy. Seto took his share as well and began to eat, although Ryou was confessed to staring in fascination at the carved bowl and spoon given to him, very much unlike the utensils he was used to as a royal. Seto glanced at him and saw him staring curiously at the wares—like a child, Ryou picked up the wood bowl and stared intently at it, clearly very interested in the way it was carved—and the Dueler kicked him lightly under the table.

Ryou jumped and looked at him. Seto gave him a pointed look and Ryou regained his senses, putting down the bowl and heaping soup into it. He was not supposed to make it obvious that he wasn't used to such things. However, it might have been too late, as Lynette was blinking at Ryou curiously.

She then turned to the others, blinking. "What would a Dueler, a Page and a Prince be doing out here at this time of night?"

All three boys choked on their soup. "What?!" Seto stared.

Lynette looked back at them and laughed. "Well…I went out front to give some oats for your horses—and I saw that your packs had a banner and armor and such… Only Duelers have such things, don't they?" She also tapped the silver band around Mokuba's head. "Anybody would know he's a page…" She looked up at Ryou. "And your hands."

"What about them?" Ryou stared at his hands.

Lynette laughed. "They're too well kept…" she took his hands and smiled. "I warrant there's no peasant boy in this town who'd have hands like these." Lynette stopped and blinked down at his palms. "What are these?"

"Huh?" Ryou looked down. Lynette was tracing his palms. "You're burned…? Here? Look…" She traced through his palm, slightly darker than the rest. "Like a pair of wings on your hands."

Seto looked down at Ryou's hands. They were there. Very faint—as though they'd healed away years ago—but they were there. Like a pair of wings burned into Ryou's white hands. He had never noticed them before.

"How did it happen, Your Highness?" asked Lynette, looking up at him.

Ryou stared down at the marks on his hands. "I don't…I don't know—I can't remember. It must've been…a long time ago…"

Lynette stared back at him, surprised, but smiled at them. "Well now—you all needn't worry. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them, so I won't say a word to anyone. I _had_ heard that there was a horribly big row going on in the Capital…messenger pigeons and falcons going nonstop…"

"What do you know?" asked Seto, raising an eyebrow.

"Not much…" Lynette shook her head as she rose to get them some hot tea. "Nothing good. The Emperor…" She let out her breath, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, he's furious, there's no denying that. He's assembling an army, last I heard. They're gathering there, in Dulle. Apparently, someone tried to assassinate him."

Ryou and Mokuba raised their eyebrows and both turned to Seto, who pretended not to notice.

Lynette continued. "Something strange had happened in Dulle. People are all talking about it. Something about this huge power that nearly blew the Coliseum up. It got everyone shaken and rather aware of things… Something is going on in Dulle for sure. It's reached Rheingold with alarming news—that apparently a contingent was going to be sent here to speak to the Duke."

"A contingent?" Mokuba choked on his soup.

"Of soldiers, I assume," Lynette nodded. "Off to speak to the Duke. Oh, he won't be happy…" she poured them their tea and smiled. "Well, you'll be safe here for the night. Tomorrow is going to be a big day, and you'd best be off under greater protection than my little inn can provide. I do have a friend that might be able to help you." She rose and headed for the windows, preparing to close them up.

"Thanks…" Mokuba blinked at her. "Hey—why are you being so helpful? I mean—not that we don't appreciate it, but…"

Lynette paused for a moment where she was and then she looked at them with a bit of a knowing grin. "Well…it doesn't take a very intelligent person to guess why a Dueler, a Page and a Prince would risk coming so swiftly all the way from Dulle to Rheingold, looking like that and seeking shelter in the night." She nodded to Seto. "I assume you're the suspect?"

Seto frowned, but said nothing. Ryou looked at Lynette in amazement. "You knew this since you saw our horses, yet you still offer us sanctuary? It might be dangerous for you."

"I'm not one to turn out guests that look like you at this hour of the night," she said rather sensibly, laughing. "And besides, it'll be interesting, getting the Emperor so worked up. He really needs a big wake-up call, you know. Something _strange_ is happening in this Empire for sure and if you all are brazen enough to try and get things stirred up then I suppose I want to be a part of it." She grinned. "Am I not odd to you for thinking that?"

"Very brave, actually," Ryou laughed.

"Here…" she set down a box of medicinal things on the table. "This should help your injuries. I'll take you to your rooms. And you," and she nodded to the stolid Dueler, "I suppose you'll want your Caster or your Page to take care of your injuries?"

"Caster?" Seto said, surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Lynette looked surprised in turn and nodded to Ryou. "Isn't he your Caster? I mean, why else would you have a prince with you?"

There was a long uncomfortable pause and Mokuba was starting to grin. Realizing, Lynette's eyes widened as she gaped at Seto. "You_kidnapped_ him?!"

"Technically…" Mokuba coughed, trying not to laugh.

"Does he _look_ kidnapped to you?!" Seto shot back, feeling rather wounded at that, frowning at her and then at his page. Ryou laughed.

"I haven't been taken against my will, miss," he assured her. "I assume, actually, that I might be the blame for all this as I've rather asked him to do a…very _difficult_ quest." He glanced slightly at Seto.

Seto said nothing to that and picked up the box of medicinal things, dropping it into Mokuba's hands. "You and Ryou go upstairs. I'll take the horses out back to keep them out of sight." And without another word, he strode out of the room.

Lynette blinked and looked at Ryou, who had followed Seto's departure with his gaze. "Is he always like that?"

"Usually," grinned Mokuba.

Ryou gave her a slight smile. "Please excuse me a moment." And he hastily went out to where Seto had gone, leaving Mokuba and Lynette to look at each other and smirk.

"They're not…?" the girl asked.

"Not yet—I'm working on it, though," Mokuba grinned brightly.

* * *

Ryou caught up to where Seto was tying up the horses behind the inn and mostly out of view. Under the gaze of none but moonlight, he decided that here was as good a place as any to try and talk to this Dueler. He didn't really know him so well and he'd suddenly asked such things of him, that he was starting to feel rather in disgrace. He said, "If I've caused you trouble—"

"Are you going to start that again?" Seto interrupted, looking at him with intense blue eyes.

"Start what?" Ryou stared.

"Haven't you figured it out by now that you couldn't have _made_ me do anything I didn't choose to do myself?" Seto said as he pulled down the packs from the horses. "No one orders me around, you know."

"I…suppose so," Ryou murmured. "But I did _ask_ you to do this…save everyone and all that. It was a very presumptuous request to ask of one person."

"Honestly? I don't think I _will_ manage to save everyone," Seto answered coolly. "If you remember, I have my own designs, and I'm sure you're not ignorant of exactly what leverage the Emperor has right now."

"He has the allegiance of almost all the noble lords of the kingdoms and his army…and powerful summons, I heard…"

"I've no doubt he does."

"And yet you do this…why? If not because I asked you to?"

Seto paused for a moment and glanced back slightly at the white-haired prince standing a few paces away from him. And then he said, "Because you have to be returned to Liyir, for starters."

"A race against the Emperor all the way to the furthest strains of the Empire, is what it is," Ryou said. "What did you have in mind?"

Seto turned away. "Is it not obvious? If you are there, he cannot sway you and you can report to your father exactly what you saw with your own eyes there in your stay in the Pyramide. And perhaps the King would be less inclined to side with the Emperor after that. As you_are_ the protectors of the Wall of Yir."

"There is more to it than that, then, isn't it?" Ryou said, looking up at him. "Taking me back to Liyir, to tell my father what is happening, and yet still somehow, by doing this, aim to destroy the Emperor and his dark hold…" he paused before saying, "Am I correct in assuming, Seto of Gilheim, that you wish to use the Liyiran Twilight Armies to go into war against the Emperor? And that is the reason why…you are so intent on taking me back to Liyir? To have me as a witness and my rescue as a sign of good intention to convince my father to give them to you?"

The wind blew cold in the streets, and against them. Silence fell. Neither one said anything.

Finally, Seto said, stiffly, "I presumed…that you would at least take this as the Empire getting saved if I succeed."

"The twilight armies are formidable, yes…" Ryou said silently, looking rather disappointed. "Your plan is excellent, and certainly has possibility of success, providing we make it to Liyir before the Emperor snatches at us."

"If that is so, then I suppose we have no problems."

"Yes, none at all."

The silence now was more awkward. Ryou lifted his eyes to the moon. _So…it was only because of that. I had thought… _he shook his head._ Well…if anything, I'd be quite an adventure._ He turned away. "Well…you needn't worry yourself… I'm sure my father would see reason and give you command of the army when we get there. Mind you not stay outside for so long, you might catch a chill…" and he headed back indoors.

"Ryou."

The boy stopped and looked back at him. Seto was looking at him intently. "You have not asked me how I further plan on convincing your father. That your rescue would give him a sign of my intentions would be enough to get him to listen, but even you must know that no King in this Empire would merely hang over the command of an entire army to a peasant."

Ryou smiled gently. "And you are not really a peasant, are you, Seto of Gilheim?"

Seto looked startled. Ryou motioned gently to the Dueler's ring and sighed. "Forgive me, for asking about why you hate the Emperor. It should've been obvious. It appears that…he has quite a crime against you, to cause you to return with such a vengeance." He bowed slightly. "Come inside soon. Your wounds need proper treating."

And he vanished around the walls.

Seto turned away, looking down at the ring on his hand. He wondered how much this Prince really knew, as it would appear to be a lot more than he let on. And still, he wondered as well, if this was really how it should be done. He felt the prince so strangely familiar. He had seen the wings on the headdress before, for sure and certain. He wondered, most privately, if it was really all right to use him like this.

_Well, if he wants what he wants done…there isn't any other way except war, _Seto decided. _My vengeance and his desire to protect the Empire… It comes to only this one solution. And not even I know if we can actually pull it off, with the Emperor's dogs snapping at our heels._

He looked up at the moon to glare at the reddish threads that bathed it. He'd seen that already. It was a sign of danger for the three of them. Those experienced would know what the red threads on the moon meant.

Harpies are in flight, seeking blood.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_Thus endeth this chapter in the epic saga. They find refuge in Rheingold for the first night, but the harpies are looming over them. Ryou and Seto seem to have a past that they must look into if they wish to find the true potential for power that they posses. As Seto's plan is unveiled, it leads us to wonder how the unlikely pair of heroes would develop as they continue to race the Emperor to the Wall of Yir. There is danger afoot, and the Emperor moves swiftly… Please review!_


	14. The Harpies Circle

**Disclaimer**: The Arcan Blades DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. We DEARLY WISH WE DID.

**A.N.:** Thank you very much for everyone who reviewed! Thank you so much for the support! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and I'd be very glad if you constantly review, to tell me how the chapter went.

Waah, it's been a long time, huh? Aheheh…my bad. I will make no excuses. The fact that I update just now sucks and I know it. Aheheheh…heh… at any rate! I hope you will all forgive me and I hope with everything I've got that you like this new chapter! (bows) I must say that I enjoy working on this again. XD

As always, flames will be laughed at, etc. etc.. Read and Review!!

* * *

_There is something wrong._

_The voice came booming across the emptiness that he saw. The emptiness obtained matter, and took shape into the same hall that he had once seen—nothing more than a crack of light._

_A banner of three dragons flashed by—but only for an instant._

"…_our royal houses, coming together at a grand union for this Empire…" nothing more than an echo._

_He looked up to see his father, quite pale and still, clutching him by the sleeve of his robe, bringing him towards the light. Where was this place? Why does it hold so much shadow in contrast to the halls beyond it—which he recognized to be his home palace's own. He turned to his father again._

_Before he could speak, the veiled form of his royal father stopped his pace and spoke. Show me your hands, he said without speaking._

_He dropped his eyes to his white hands._

_Jagged scarlet ran over them. They were searing. Something had burned into his hands. Inwardly, he could feel them burning through, but as his father touched them, he felt no pain from the contact. This burn was hurting him from inside._

_His father pulled the long sleeves of the robe over his hands. _

"_Do not speak of it," he was told, as his father touched his lips and in a blaze of grey light, sealed them. He could not speak. "Until they heal—you are not to speak. Now come."_

_His father put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes intent towards the door. _

"_It is the beginning of the end."_

* * *

_And in the darkness, he heard a laugh. A cruel laugh of a man anticipating blood._

_**Little prince. Wake up!**_

* * *

"Ryou."

The prince sat up with a gasp, cold pinpricks raging over his body, but the instant he gasped a hand was clapped firmly over his mouth, another gripping him tightly on the wrist. "Shh!!" he was staring into Seto's blazing blue eyes. He stared at him with his own, wide with fear.

"Three knocks," Seto murmured so low it was a wonder he heard them. "Let's go."

Ryou went from still sleep-stunned to wakefulness in a moment, once he realized what Seto meant. Across him, Mokuba was creeping already towards the door of the room, creeping closer to the exit, and using every means necessary not to cross upon the square of blue moonlight that was thrown in from the window. By all means was he not to breach that light. Doing so risked exposing them to the danger outside.

A shadow darted sharply—a mere flicker—across the square of light and everyone in the room froze. Mokuba raised stricken eyes to Seto, and from the dark doorway, Lynette swallowed hard. That rapid shadow—of wings streaking past—meant the enemy was too close.

Lynette had given them plenty of warning. She had been awoken by a sound in her sleep, and had been stunned to see the silhouette of a woman creeping on a rooftop not far from the inn, outside the window. She fled in silence, and knocked the signal of three times to the travelers' door. The Emperor's people were descending in town.

Seto slowly released Ryou from his hold. "They're here…" the Dueler murmured. He nodded to Mokuba, and the boy crept toward the door again. Outside, the sound was as though wayward birds, for one reason or another, were flying across the sky, and settling upon the silent town. But had they been birds, there'd been nothing to worry about. These peoples were far more dangerous than that.

Mokuba managed to cross to the door in silence. Seto and Ryou now followed towards the doorway, creeping in silence, and every eye fastened upon the window or, to the two with their backs to it, the square of moonlight it cast into the room. Slowly, both crept closer to the door, and were now within inches of the square of moonlight. They would've taken one more in, when the light was broken again, and everyone froze.

A body had dropped with a crouch onto a small terrace just beyond them. Slowly, that body rose, long hair spilling down the back, and long claws clattering noisily on the wood, and armor gleamed in the light. Mokuba was staring wide-eyed in terror at what he saw outside the window.

A Harpy was looking around, preening her glossy feathers absently as she did.

Ryou closed his eyes to steel himself. Harpies were the some of the finest trackers in the Empire. If they were sent out to find something, it was likely they'd find it—dead or alive. He felt Seto's grip on his wrist tighten. The Dueler seemed to be getting tense.

Though if it came right down to it, tension was only a part of what Seto was feeling right now—the rest of it was mounting anger. The Emperor was making some rather vicious moves, to allow a fleet of harpies to descend like this on Rheingold, especially at dead of night, where the townspeople were oblivious to what could happen to them should they stray outside. On the other hand, the Emperor's persistence was getting amusing.

_Well now… _Seto snorted inwardly. _Looks like we really made him angry._

As long as they made no noise and did not break the moonlight, they shouldn't be found so easily. Harpies found prey the way many night-hunters did—detecting movement, and then swooping down for the kill. Seto inwardly berated himself for forgetting that harpies were indeed one of their bigger hindrances, especially since they intended to cross the badlands—and that was their territory. He should've expected them to be sent.

Mokuba was staring at him with a, "What are we going to do?" expression of partial panic on his face. The harpy had not left the terrace, and didn't seem likely to from where she was preening her feathers for a moment. And unlike with most predators, keeping still and pretending you're not there is not likely to save you from a harpy. On the contrary, stick around long enough and they were likely to scent you.

Ryou touched the Dueler's arm, making the latter look at him. Ryou carefully reached into his pouch bag and draw out a shining green amulet. He motioned to the harpy, proposing that they take it down. Seto gave him an incredulous look, and Ryou just gave him a "what else choice do we have?" expression and a shrug. Seto shook his head. If they take down that one harpy, the others will likely notice and come swooping. Ryou frowned whispered, "Trust me!"

"I said _no_,_" _Seto hissed, glaring at him.

The harpy looked up. Lynette and Mokuba hardly dared to breathe. Mokuba turned to the two still in the room and shot them a, "stop it!" glare.

Seto's hand tightened on his own amulet as the harpy now turned her head towards the inn, her long red hair gleaming in the moonlight. No one in the room moved.

Without warning, she streaked right across and into the window like a deadly whirlwind, shooting with ease right through and landing onto the wooden floor. Lynette and Mokuba leapt backwards, falling into the hall and Seto pushed the prince back, gripping his sword and making ready to slash at the harpy.

Ryou had other ideas. He clutched at Seto's shoulder with his free hand, and whipped the spell amulet towards the harpy. In a green flash, the magic slammed right into the harpy before she could even make a sound and everyone gasped to see that a great sword had struck her, embedding her right into the ground. She turned a startling shade of grey and did not move.

The blaze of magic dissipated and Ryou shakily lowered his arm, white as a sheet, while staring aghast at the harpy. At the next instant, Seto had grabbed him and pushed him out of the room and into the hall. "What did I tell you?!" he hissed.

"She was in the room!" Ryou protested.

"And now all the rest of them—" Seto glanced to the window; there was nothing there yet, but he could hear wings flapping and coming closer. The magic had undoubtedly sent them investigating, "—are coming for us!"

"Shall we, then?" Lynette grabbed Mokuba by the arm and went rushing down the hall with him, with Ryou and Seto following them. As they headed for the stares, the light from the windows told them all they needed to know as they flickered with the shadows of harpies rushing past. In a matter of minutes, the Rheingold sky would be full of them, and if anyone else in town wakes up and sees them there was bound to be a riot.

As they hurtled down the stairs, Seto stared at Ryou and the fact that he was still holding the amulet he used earlier. It was still glowing. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I can't let go," Ryou answered, wide-eyed. "It's the spell that's keeping the harpy upstairs down! She can't attack us nor defend herself as long as this amulet is active. Father said I'm not usually supposed to use this, but—"

"That's for a reason!" Seto answered as they reached the ground. Such an amulet could only be powered by whoever is holding it, and it would eat away at Ryou's energy for as long as it was active. He didn't know how long the prince would last or how much energy it took to use it but it only meant that they had to get far away from this place before it lost hold.

He glanced out the windows and saw no less than three harpies on a rooftop. Either way, they had to get out of here anyway.

"What's the fastest way out of the city?" Seto rounded on Lynette.

The girl shook her head. "A high wall and two great gates are the exit to the badlands. But they're closed at this time—naturally. And I doubt they'll let us fly!"

"Are there no _guards_ or soldiers in this entire city that no one has seen those things?!" Seto hissed to her, looking indignant.

"I daresay there are," said Lynette, no means put off by Seto's tone. "They should be informing the Duke now." She took a pause and then groaned just audibly. "He's not going to be happy."

Seto followed where she was looking, and frowned. He had been seeing the great marble edifice at the highest part of Rheingold that he found to be familiar in spite of having seen it last a very very long time ago. He frowned and tightened his hold on Ryou's wrist.

_I wonder if that lunatic is still in there… _Indeed, Seto was quite sure that the resident 'lunatic', if he _was_ the Duke of Rheingold, would _not_ be happy about what is going on.

* * *

Normally, no one in their rational minds would dare fling themselves upon the Duke's chamber doors and begin knocking without stopping—like an endless volley of wooden booms into the silence of the marbled hallways. But as Leonhardt von Rhein—but Leon to everyone who liked him—made it clear to himself as he did this, he was certainly not in his rational mind most of the time, much less this time.

"Come on, open up, open up, open up!" Leon knocked steadily, his face white as a sheet and glancing apprehensively all the while behind him. He uttered a muffled cry as a sharp shadow went flying past one of the big bay windows. He increased the intensity of his pounding. "Aniue! Come on! For goodnessakes!!"

The door was flung open so suddenly that Leon fell crashing into the lush cool carpet. He looked up, spitting out lint, at the tall shadow that now covered him. His tall, ferocious, but still rather beautiful brother, the Duke of Rheingold, Siegfried von Rhein, wearing a silk dressing gown, was there and now glowering at him with all the force that can be mustered of a man who has been very abruptly woken from deep slumber. "And just _what_—"

This was as far as Siegfried got before his younger brother flung himself upon his legs and held there as though he were drowning, looking badly frightened."Aniue—Aniue, there's—there's—!"

"What ails you?" Siegfried asked in disbelief, trying to peel his brother's arms off him. "Leon! You get up from there and tell me—"

"Harpies!!" Leon gasped breathlessly, pointing wildly at the windows and olive-gold eyes wide. "Harpies, for goodnessakes—harpies! Outside—in the sky—all over the place!"

Siegfried had to forcibly push back the shock that had traitorously passed through him. "Harpies—?! Impossible!!" And with that, he shook Leon off—who scrambled out of his way—and strode furiously to the hallway windows. There he stood, hands pressed onto the sill, looking out at his rich land that fell below his massive rose gardens. At first, all he saw, as his eyes adjusted, was the empty silence of the night filled mostly with the navy sky and clear stars that glimmered beyond the moonlight.

A moment later a harpy went roaring past just by his white roses.

Out of sheer reflex, Siegfried leapt backward and nearly slammed into Leon who had come up behind him. "I told you," the younger one exclaimed breathlessly as he gripped his brother's robe. "I told you!! They're practically at _our_ house—they're all over the rooftops, all over the roads—"

"All over _my land!!_" Siegfried exclaimed furiously and he went storming back into his room. He caught the rope that was just by his bed and gave it a pull. A deafening peal of bells resounded through the house, and Leon knew that the sound would effectively wake all of their servants and guards. The problem with Rheingold was that it was all so rich and comfortable and—by the protection of the Rozen Mountains—thought to be so impregnable that all security was lax. _This _was a wake-up call for everyone.

Leon had already run off on his own, eyes trained to the windows as the shadows continued to flicker wildly past. He kept his eyes on their patterns as they swept over the town. There were about two dozen of them leaping all over the rooftops and swooping over the sleeping heads of the Rozen peoples. He flew down the great staircase and down the ground floor halls, heading for the small side door he frequently used to escape his brother's watchful eye, and instantly went skidding to a stop at the cliffside, staring.

To his right side, the side of the duchy he had been previously staring at, the harpies continued to leap and swoop as though they were patrolling or searching for something. However, there was a clump of them on the far side that were moving relatively more carefully, as though they were following a scent—predators preparing to swoop on their prey.

But something else bothered Leon. He knew that side of town. He made friends with many of the kids there. He wondered if they were all right. He glanced back to see if anyone was looking for him. It would appear that everyone was too preoccupied with the idea that there were harpies in general for them to remember that they should be keeping an eye on him.

Leon pulled his gloves on securely and fastened his pouch of summoning amulets tight on his belt before he carefully descended the slope, heading to where he could see the harpies beginning to circle.

* * *

And from their vantage point on the other side of Rheingold, at the lower cliffs of the Rozen Mountains, two heavily-armored figures stood, the one in black armor with his hands over his chest, while the other, more slender, in gleaming bright purple metal armor, had her hands to her hips. They watched impassively as the harpies scoured Rheingold for their elusive quarry.

One of the most powerful of the harpies, in their air with an impressive height and the moonlight flashing off her beautiful gleaming feathers, now came swooping down to the pair on the cliff, dropping to a kneel before the woman as a sign of obedience and respect.

"Did you find anything?" asked Mai imperiously, not breaking her gaze from the rooftops.

"Not yet, mistress," answered the harpy. Though she was speaking, her lips were not moving. She merely spoke to Lady Mai through the mind's voice. "However, we have heard a gong resound through the Duke's mansion."

Mai made an irritated sound. And because of this, Jounouchi looked at her with a frown. "What is it?" he asked, unable to hear what the harpy had said.

"We can safely assume that Duke Siegfried will soon be sending out his men, and it would also be safe to assume that he will find this an outrage," Mai muttered, looking annoyed. "Did I not warn you that it might've been wiser to first send an envoy to him before sending out my harpies?"

Jounouchi snorted. "That flamboyant heap of ruffles and roses that Rheingold calls a duke would sooner throw a fit than allow his 'beautiful' duchy to be 'tainted' by the harpies. And besides, he is only a duke. We are here under the commands of the Emperor. Surely, he's not an idiot to try and oppose _that_."

Mai turned to the harpy now and spoke to her. "Any sign of the Dueler and the Prince?"

Before the harpy could speak, another one, this time with bright green hair cropped short and riffed feathers, now came flying to Mai, her eyes gleaming. "Mistress," she said, her voice laced with restraint excitement. "A burst of magic drew us. One of our sisters has been impaled onto the floor by a sword. It looks as though it might have come from a magical amulet."

"What?" Mai looked up, startled. She frowned. "Take us where this magic came from."

Jounouchi began to grin. "We've found them."

And he turned behind him.

Waiting there, at the grounds around the cliff, were at least fifty more harpies among two platoons of the Emperor's men, all under Jounouchi's command, given to him expressly by the Emperor for the search and capture of the Dueler Seto. He glowered down at them and lifted his sword as a signal to them—the signal to move.

And as the army began to move, Jounouchi drew out a summoning amulet and smirked at Mai. "You lead. _I'll_ take care of them."

* * *

"The ground is…moving…?" muttered Mokuba as he was staring at a pebble on the road that was rattling slightly. He was lying on the ground, an ear pressed into the earth, and staring at the rattling pebble from a crack at the door. It rattled in beats—as though something big was clomping towards them.

From where they were breathlessly hidden in a tavern stockroom, Ryou peered out the dusky window in an attempt to see what was going on outside. Two harpies were now creeping into their inn, now abandoned but still within sight. He gasped. "What about the Lynette and the horses?" he asked, eyeing the girl who was crouched behind the inn, the reins of the horses in her hands.

Seto cursed under his breath as he pulled Ryou down away from the window. "Keep out of sight. Let's just hope that those winged amazons aren't intelligent enough to notice them."

"I don't understand," Mokuba said, looking concerned. "How is it that there's so many of these harpies?! Aren't they just creature summons?"

"If there's anything Countess Mai is good at, it'll be multiplying her creatures," Seto muttered in answer as he affixed his armors securely. There was no way they were escaping this without a fight.

"It'd take quite some energy to keep them all around, wouldn't it?" Ryou said, looking pale.

"I don't think she'll be able to attack very powerfully," Seto answered, glancing to the windows. "If she was alone, I'm sure we can take the harpies if they stormed at us—they can't be that powerful if Mai's using most of her energy to keep their numbers." His expression darkened as he too began to now notice the sound that Mokuba was talking about.

"But that sound…" he muttered, "…means that she's not alone. The Emperor's sent someone with her."

"It sounds like an army," Mokuba said apprehensively.

Seto now glanced out the windows for an instant. And even from where they were, he was not able to miss the fact that something large, purple-bodied and hulking was making its way through the Main Road of Rheingold. It was a giant man, with two pairs of heavily muscled arms, face a mask of wildness. Seto flattened back to the wall, making sure not to be seen.

"What is it?" asked Ryou, clutching his amulets.

Seto drew his sword, eyes glinting and preparing for battle. "A Summon." He clutched his amulet bag, glaring at the sight of the monster. The Emperor wasn't playing games anymore. Allowing his men to use such a powerful summon right in a town, Seto was sure that it only meant that he intended to recover him and Ryou, dead or alive.

* * *

Cards in this chapter:

**Ryou's card**:

Sealing Sword of Dead Spirits

**Mai's cards**:

Harpy Lady

Harpy Lady's Sisters

(and all the other harpy stuff she's got, I assume)

**Jounouchi's cards**:

Maximum Six

* * *

_So it looks like things in Rheingold are getting a bit tense! Versus an army of a hundred men, harpies, Jounouchi and Mai, plus their summons, even Seto and Ryou might be in over their heads! Siegfried doesn't seem to be in a very giving mood _

_either. Looks like the adventurers are in deep trouble: if they are forced out of Rheingold now, there's no surviving the badlands or the desert. They seem to need some help—and I can safely say it's on its way! Please review!_


End file.
